


Euphoria

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un fotógrafo que trabaja para una galería de arte. Desde su último buen trabajo dos años atrás no ha vuelto a tener ninguna idea buena que merezca ser expuesta donde trabaja. Su jefe, Jim Beaver le da un última oportunidad antes de despedirlo. Él confía en Jensen y sabe que si se lo propone, puede hacer una buena exposición. Jensen no lo tiene tan claro y tras un intento desesperado por hacer algo original y atrevido, quizás haya metido la pata para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Título:** [ Euphoria](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie3TH6Xy36k&feature=related)

**Capítulo: 1/7**

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** supernatural, RPS, AU.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Rating:** nc-17

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Jim Beaver, Rachel Miner, Richard Speight Jr, Matt Cohen...

 **Warnings** **1** **:** Vais a ir encontrando en el PDF original,  separadores algo comprometedores. Tened cuidado dónde leéis el fic por si os ven ;)

 **Warnings2:** Sexo explícito. Lo normal en mis fics.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un fotógrafo que trabaja para una galería de arte. Desde su último buen trabajo dos años atrás no ha vuelto a tener ninguna idea buena que merezca ser expuesta donde trabaja. Su jefe, Jim Beaver le da un última oportunidad antes de despedirlo. Él confía en Jensen y sabe que si se lo propone, puede hacer una buena exposición. Jensen no lo tiene tan claro y tras un intento desesperado por hacer algo original y atrevido, quizás haya metido la pata para siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO 1

 

 

Jensen llevaba una hora y media con el teléfono en la mano esperando que sonase. Jim, su jefe, le había dicho que le llamaría esa tarde sin falta porque tenía que hablar con él de un asunto muy importante. Jensen se olía cuál era y por eso estaba tan nervioso. 

Llevaba dos años trabajando para la Beaver Gallery, un centro de arte que ese viejo loco excéntrico había creado años atrás con el dinero que le habían dado por una retirada algo temprana en su trabajo. Cualquiera se habría ido a Miami a vivir una buena vida rodeado de mujeres esculturales y cócteles de colores, pero Jim, un artista frustrado, había decidido darle una oportunidad a todos esos jóvenes que no habían tenido unos comienzos fáciles. 

Jensen tuvo su gran oportunidad dos años atrás, cuando hizo una serie de fotografías mostrando el lado más humano de animales que trabajaban con el hombre ayudándoles en tareas importantes. Se había pasado varias semanas con el cuerpo de bomberos de su ciudad y había salido en diversos avisos con ellos. Había conocido a los perros que trabajaban con ellos y los había fotografiado haciendo su trabajo; rastreando personas bajo escombros de edificios derrumbados. Estuvo muchos meses trabajando con animales y al final quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado obtenido. Tanto fue así que el mismo Jim lo llamó para que formara parte de su galería. Desde entonces había hecho algún que otro proyecto y fotografías destacadas, pero nada tan bueno como aquello. Y se le acababa el tiempo. Si no hacía algo pronto y lo vendía, Jim lo echaría a la calle. 

Aún con la cabeza en el pasado recordando el primer día que llegó a la galería, el teléfono le hizo dar un respingo. Tenía el aparato en las manos y se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de responder.

\- Sí.

\- Jensen -la voz de Jim sonó seria al otro lado del auricular-. Perdona el retraso. He tenido mucho lío.

\- No te preocupes -Jensen no iba a decirle que posiblemente en esa hora y media que llevaba esperando le habían salido por lo menos tres úlceras y ocho canas.

\- No me voy a andar con rodeos, Jensen. Eres un gran fotógrafo y te tengo en gran estima -comenzó-, pero tienes que vender algo pronto o tendré que prescindir de ti.

\- Lo sé -Jensen realmente lo sabía, pero era ahora que se lo escuchaba decir cuando fue más consciente de lo jodida que era su situación.

\- No quiero que lo veas como si quisiera deshacerme de ti, Jensen, porque no lo es, pero al igual que tú te mereciste una oportunidad, otros también se la merecen. Y no puedo contratar a todo el mundo. Me gustaría, de verdad, pero no puedo.

\- No te preocupes -la voz de Jensen había bajando de intensidad llegando a ser casi un murmullo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

\- Una semana. La semana que viene hay una feria de arte en el parque y muchos artistas expondrán allí sus obras. He oído de varios muchachos que pueden tener posibilidades y si tú... no me respondes, tendré que recurrir a uno de ellos.

Hubo un silencio por ambas partes; primero por parte de Jensen, que sentía cómo todo su mundo se le venía encima sin poder evitarlo, y segundo por la parte de Jim, que aunque le tenía un gran aprecio a ese muchacho, tenía que mirar por su negocio.

\- Jensen...

\- Lo sé -Jensen lo cortó porque no quería palabras de ánimo ni de consuelo-. Te tendré algo en una semana.

\- Confío en ti, muchacho -Jim sonó menos triste ahora-. Estaremos en contacto.

Jensen oyó el pitido en la linea y colgó el teléfono. Estuvo a punto de lanzar ese trasto a la mierda. Se sentía tan frustrado que notaba como si no le llegara bien el oxígeno a los pulmones. Comenzó a dar vueltas por su apartamento como si fuera un animal enjaulado y rabioso. No estaba enfadado con Jim sino consigo mismo. Él era un buen profesional, con ideas, con inquietudes, con imaginación. ¿Dónde coño se había metido ahora todo eso? 

Agobiado por esa sensación, al final no pudo evitar lanzar el teléfono sobre la pared de enfrente. El aparato se estrelló saltando en mil pedazos y rodando hacia la pared opuesta. Genial. Ahora se había quedado sin teléfono de casa.

Con paso pesado y arrastrando los pies, Jensen caminó hacia donde había quedado el maltrecho objeto y lo recogió del suelo. Durante un segundo se quedó así, con una rodilla anclada en el suelo, una mano sosteniendo lo que quedaba de teléfono y con la otra agarrándose al marco de la ventana para no perder el equilibrio. Se sentía viejo y sin fuerzas. Una semana no era nada. No iba a poder hacer algo de calidad en una semana. Nadie podía, y menos él que se había quedado sin ideas, sin chispa y sin nada. Lo iban a despedir y no podría pagar el alquiler del apartamento. De pronto un pozo oscuro y sin fondo se abrió bajo él. 

Se mareó pensando en que acabaría en la calle comiendo en comedores sociales y lavándose en las fuentes de los parques. Se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana y sacó un poco la cabeza buscando algo de oxígeno. De pronto lo que vio lo dejó extasiado; en el edificio de enfrente, un piso más abajo, un tío caminaba desnudo por su casa. Hasta ahí todo parecía ser normal, pero de pronto, ese hombre puso una toalla en el suelo y se tumbó boca arriba. Estuvo varios segundos así, respirando relajadamente hasta que levantó las piernas en el aire y las abrió dejando el trasero levantado. 

Lo veía de perfil, pero aún así tenía un buen ángulo de todo el esplendor de ese tío. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Jensen se levantó y fue a por su cámara de fotos. Ajustó la lente y el zoom y comenzó a disparar. El otro hombre parecía ajeno a todo. Estiraba su cuerpo de una manera asombrosa. Con profesionalidad, Jensen le había prestado atención al cuerpo de otros hombres antes, pero nunca se había sentido fascinado por ningún tío. Hasta ahora. Él no era gay, pero lo que ese tío estaba haciendo era el sueño dorado de todo hombre entre los trece y los noventa y nueve años; chuparse la polla. 

Se notaba que tenía que calentar más para estirar un poco más los músculos, pero ya casi lo tenía. Los labios llenos y esa lengua rosada estaban a escasos centímetros del húmedo glande. Un poco más y lo tendría. Jensen no dejaba de sacar fotos, dejando plasmado en la foto los músculos en tensión de ese hombre, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y su gran flexibilidad. 

El desconocido sacó la lengua y se acarició la abertura del glande. Luego repitió el mismo movimiento y cuando fue a hacerlo por tercera vez, su cuerpo perdió estabilidad y rodó por el suelo hasta caer tumbado de lado fuera de la alfombra. Jensen se alejó la cámara para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño. Esperaba que no, porque no se imaginaba llamando a una ambulancia y diciendo “mi vecino se ha jodido la espalda mientras se la chupaba con la ventana abierta. Vengan lo antes posible por favor. Ah, y lo vi de casualidad, no es que estuviera mirando intencionadamente”. 

Afortunadamente el hombre volvió a rodar sin problemas sobre la toalla, quedándose tumbado boca arriba y descansando. Jensen volvió a arrimarse la cámara por si lo volvía a intentar, pero parecía que la suerte no iba a estar de su parte. El desconocido se puso en pie, recogió la toalla del suelo y caminó hacia el fondo del apartamento alejándose de la ventana.

\- ¡Mierda! -Jensen se movió de un lado a otro de la ventana intentando buscar otro ángulo donde poder verle-. ¿Pero dónde coño vas? -ladró-. ¡Vuelve y termina lo que has empezado!

 

 

 

Aunque estuvo esperando un buen rato, el desconocido no volvió. De hecho, había anochecido y el apartamento seguía a oscuras, lo que le dio a entender a Jensen que no había nadie. Finalmente se levantó del suelo y miró la cámara como echándole la culpa a ella de que se hubiera pasado gran parte de la tarde haciéndole fotos a un tío desnudo mientras se pajeaba.

Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada más ese día, sacó la tarjeta de la cámara y caminó hacia el ordenador. Esperó a que se cargara el programa y luego fue viendo una a una todas las fotos que había hecho. Entonces tuvo una idea. ¿Por qué no le vendía a Jim una exposición erótica de hombres? Aunque para eso tendría que hacer más fotos, conseguir más hombres y que le dieran su consentimiento, pero todo podía hablarse. La verdad es que las fotos eran muy buenas y ese bastardo era demasiado fotogénico incluso en esa postura. Ahora necesitaba más fotos de él y pedirle permiso, pero la pregunta que le rondaba a Jensen por la cabeza era; ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

 

 

 

Dicen que en periodos de necesidad a la gente se le agudiza el ingenio. Jensen comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente. Él estaba con el agua al cuello. Tenía un pie fuera de la empresa y faltaban sólo dos días para que tuviera que reunirse con Jim y rogarle que no le despidiera. Había apostado por hacerle fotos al tío flexible del edificio de enfrente, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde la otra tarde. Ni siquiera había visto luz en el apartamento. ¿Por qué diablos el mundo estaba en su contra? Se sentía tan desgraciado que estuvo tentado de beberse los líquidos que usaba para revelar y acabar con su vida para siempre. Pero entonces se imaginaba a su madre, a sus hermanos y a sus amigos encontrando el cadáver, rodeado de un montón de fotos de un tío chupándosela y la verdad, se le quitaban las ganas de todo. No quería pasar a la historia siendo recordado como un gay salido que fotografiaba a su vecino desnudo. Él no era gay, y la cantidad de novias que había tenido a lo largo de su vida daban fe de ello, pero lo de salido ya era otra historia porque, a ver; ¿cómo se explica tantas fotos del pene de un tío por muy fotógrafo que fuera?

Cuando ya apenas quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para reunirse con Jim, Jensen tiró la toalla. El otro tío no había dado señales de vida en casi toda la semana. Desesperado, Jensen fue a su edificio y miró en los buzones. Calculó las ubicación del apartamento y la puerta y comprobó que ese tío se llamaba Misha Collins, y por la cantidad de correo que tenía acumulado, era obvio que llevaba varios días fuera de casa. Genial. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes y así se habría buscado otra cosa. Ahora ya era tarde. 

Cansado de todo caminó hacia la nevera, abrió un botellín de cerveza y se la bebió de golpe. Luego fue a por el segundo. Éste siguió el mismo camino. Cuando iba por la cuarta cerveza, se tumbó sobre la cama y se dejó llevar por sus funestos pensamientos. Intentó inventarse una excusa para cuando su casero viniera a principios de mes a cobrarle el alquiler, pero la ingesta de alcohol no le dejó pensar con claridad. 

Debió de quedarse dormido, o al menos en un estado de semi letargo, porque cuando abrió los ojos, estaba todo oscuro en la habitación. Había anochecido y no se había dado ni cuenta. A trompicones, se levantó de la cama y caminó tambaleante para encender la luz. Al pasar por delante de la ventana, miró ya por inercia como había hecho mil millones de veces durante toda esa semana, y siempre las luces del apartamento de ese tal Misha habían estado apagadas. Hasta ahora.

El cerebro de Jensen tardó varios segundos en asimilar qué significaba eso. Cuando lo comprendió, corrió hacia la cámara y volvió de nuevo al lado de la ventana. Ni siquiera el dolor de haberse espachurrado el dedo meñique del pie con la pata de una silla le hizo tambalear el pulso cuando enfocó y encuadró el objetivo. 

\- Venga tío, aparece -Jensen sabía que estaba susurrándose a sí mismo, pero no le importó. La paciencia era una gran virtud y para un fotógrafo más-. ¿Dónde coño te has metido? Sal ya.

Como se lo hubiera oído, el otro hombre caminó por el apartamento encendido casi todas las luces. Iba descalzo y con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros encima.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a poner a leer el correo? -Jensen empezó a hacer fotos. Ese tío era muy expresivo y el movimiento de sus manos era muy cautivador-. Joder, pero si tienes correo para leer dos años seguidos. 

Ajeno a las palabras de Jensen, el hombre miraba atentamente las cartas. Una vez abiertas y ojeadas, las dejaba sobre una mesa. Jensen se estaba cansando de esperar.

\- Este tío debe de ser el único tonto que lee las cartas del banco -se quejó-. ¡Quítate la ropa ya!

De nuevo, como si realmente lo escuchase, el hombre dejó el resto de cartas sobre la mesa y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Jensen siguió haciendo fotos mientras lo perseguía con el objetivo por el apartamento hasta que desapareció del todo.

\- ¿Y ahora dónde coño vas? -se frotó la cara con la manga de la camiseta porque sabía que estaba hablando solo y de ahí a tener cincuenta gatos y volverse loco sólo había un paso.

Ésta vez no tuvo que esperar demasiado y quince minutos más tarde el desconocido volvió a aparecer en el encuadre de su cámara. Debía de haber estado duchándose porque venía con el pelo húmedo, el cuerpo salpicado de gotas y una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

\- Oh, sí. Eso es -sin saber si estaba encuadrando bien, Jensen comenzó a tomar una foto tras otra-. Ahora quítate la toalla y haz el numerito del otro día.

El desconocido caminó de un lado a otro del apartamento como buscando algo, luego se dio media vuelta y mientra caminaba se fue quitando la toalla. Cuando llegó al mismo sitio de la otra vez, la tiró al suelo y luego se tumbó encima.

\- ¡Bien! -Jensen no era consciente realmente de que estaba hablando solo y si no se controlaba, iba a tener que visitar a un loquero-. Venga, pequeño.

Animar a que otro tío a que se la cascara delante de sus morros sin ser gay y sin disfrutar de ello era una sensación extraña. Jensen supuso que esa euforia que sentía de pronto se debía a que, si hacía buenas fotos, aún estaba a tiempo de llevarle algo decente a Jim al día siguiente. Ojalá el desconocido estuviera hoy de humor para hacer el show completo.

Y así parecía ser; se había tumbado sobre la toalla y se había quedado boca arriba mirando el techo. Durante un par de minutos ese fue el único movimiento que hubo en toda la sala; la de su estómago subiendo y bajando regulando la respiración. Algo debía de estar pensando o simplemente el baño le había sentado demasiado bien, pero Jensen se dio cuenta de que el pene había ido creciendo poco a poco hasta duplicar su tamaño. Tenía que reconocer que no estaba del todo mal dotado. Entonces llevó una mano hacia su erección y comenzó a masajearse. Eso no era lo que Jensen esperaba. Él quería el show acrobático del otro día, pero no iba a quejarse porque obviamente eso era mejor que nada. Sin apartar la cámara de la cara, siguió haciendo fotos a todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

 

 

 

Misha notaba cómo su cuerpo se expandía. Se había relajado de tal manera que notaba sus chakras abiertos y predispuestos a sintonizar con el planeta. Apoyó ambos brazos sobre el suelo, los estiró por encima de la cabeza y respiró hondo. Luego levantó la pelvis y la espalda, y pasó las piernas sobre su cuerpo y de su cabeza, llegando a apoyar los dedos de los pies en el suelo. Finalmente separó las piernas y coló los brazos por dentro hasta apoyar los codos detrás de las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre sus glúteos.

Ahora fue Jensen el que respiró hondo. Esa postura estaba más perfeccionada que la del otro día y tenía mucho mejor ángulo de visión. Sin poderlo evitar, el dedo le iba como loco apretando el botón capturando segundo tras segundo mientras Misha era ajeno a todo eso. Había estado de viaje toda la semana y no había visto el momento de llegar a casa y darse un respiro. Se había tirado varias horas sentado en un autobús y tenía los músculos machacados de estar aprisionado en su asiento. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha y se metió debajo haciendo que los chorros apuntaran directamente a sus doloridos músculos. Una vez fuera necesitaba ese momento. Sólo tenía que estirarse un poco más, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Un poco más, un par de centímetros más y sería suyo.

Cuando se saboreó con la lengua, un regusto salado lo envolvió. Estiró la lengua y se lamió las primeras gotitas que aparecieron en el glande osando caerse por la fuerza de la gravedad. Misha las capturó con la punta de la lengua y luego se dio un lametón más largo para acabar abarcándose casi por completo dentro de la boca. Había estirado todo lo que había podido el cuello y ya no podía doblar más la espalda. Comenzó a mover las caderas, incapaz de dejarlas quietas. Necesitaba moverse al ritmo que latía su cuerpo, de balancearse buscando su propia satisfacción. No se hacía una auto felación porque le gustase chupar pollas, porque ese no era realmente el caso ya que no era gay, era más bien un acto entre él mismo y su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su energía. ¿Podía existir algo más sano, sencillo y natural que auto complacerse a uno mismo?

Jensen sabía que tenía que apuntar mejor el ángulo de la cámara y disparar más despacio porque a ese ritmo iba a quedarse sin espacio en la tarjeta. El problema era que no podía. Estaba viendo lo imposible y le estaba gustando. Ahora necesitaba que ese tío terminara y le dejara hacer las mejores fotos de la colección.

\- Venga, Misha. Eso es -susurró mientras se cambiaba de ángulo en la ventana para tener una mejor perspectiva-. Córrete.

Le era imposible apartar los ojos de él. Apenas parpadeaba y estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que se produjera en su cuerpo. En la distancia podía ver lo hermoso que era el conjunto global. Como fotógrafo, veía la belleza en cosas que a otras personas les costaría encontrar. Él no; él podía ver lo magnífico de las cosas. Cualquiera se habría confundido y habría pensado que eso era porno sin más. Porno gay, para ser más concretos, pero para Jensen no lo era. Durante su carrera y los años que había estado en esa profesión, había pasado mucho tiempo esperando el momento perfecto para hacer una foto, porque cualquiera no valía. Él capturaba el mejor momento de un desfile, la mirada de amor de una madre a su hijo, el más mínimo gesto hecho con cariño y ternura. Para Jensen, ese tío no sólo se estaba pajeando de una manera extraña y exhibicionista, sino que estaba buscando su propia felicidad consigo mismo. 

Y Jensen la vio llegar. Notó cómo el cuerpo del hombre se contraía y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Sus labios se movían alrededor de su polla, succionaba y lamía cada vez con más intensidad. Tenía los párpados cerrados pero los ojos se movían bajo estos como si estuviera visualizando algo muy vívidamente. 

\- Eso es, pequeño -era increíble que Jensen se moviera con tanta precisión ajustando la lente en un tiempo record tras cada movimiento y tomando unas fotos asombrosas-. Termina. Sabes como hacerlo.

Misha clavó las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel de su trasero mientras pugnaba por no ahogarse. Quería jadear, lamer, respirar, y todo a la vez. Entonces su cuerpo explotó. El orgasmo lo pilló desprevenido aunque lo esperase. Separó los labios de alrededor de su miembro lo suficiente para tomar aire justo dos segundos antes de correrse. Balanceó las caderas y gimió mientra se probaba a sí mismo. Intentó tragar ese líquido blanco y espeso, pero no podía hacerlo todo a la vez, así que tuvo que escupir un poco que salió de su boca manchándole los labios y resbalándole por la barbilla para acabar finalmente rodando por su cuello hacia la clavícula.

Jensen no fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar hasta que notó que empezaba a marearse. En esos segundos que había estado sin oxígeno no había dejado de hacer fotos ni un sólo instante. Ver como se corría ese tío le había fundido el cerebro y su cuerpo había alcanzado una temperatura que amenazaba con fundir todo lo que estuviera cerca, incluida la cámara. 

Lo oyó, posiblemente estaba soñando y su cerebro derretido le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero Jensen juró oír el jadeo de ese hombre al terminar. Misha había deshecho la intrincada postura y se había quedado tumbado sobre la toalla. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente, recordando sin duda lo que acababa de experimentar, y su erección, ahora menos prominente que antes, salía un líquido acuoso de color marfil.

Misha no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tirado sobre el suelo y notando su cuerpo sudado y manchado a la vez. Debería moverse porque le estaba empezando a entrar sueño y se estaba relajando demasiado. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía realmente, se relamió los labios para acabar de limpiárselos y se pasó la mano por la mejilla arrastrando con él un reguero de gotas blancas. Podía haberse limpiado en la toalla, pero no; Misha decidió saborearse una última vez y llevarse esos dedos a la boca. 

Jensen se quedó congelado. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y no fue consciente de que el otro se había levantado y había desaparecido de escena. Para él, aún estaba atrapado en ese último gesto de probarse que había hecho ese desconocido. 

 

 

 

La cámara había comenzado a pitar alertándole de que no había más espacio en la tarjeta para más fotos. Era lógico. Habría hecho un millón y se moría por verlas todas. 

Antes de abandonar la ventana se cercioró de que el desconocido no estaba. Entonces se sentó a un lado y dejó de caer la espalda en la pared. No podía esperar para ver en la pantalla de la cámara algunas de las fotografías que había hecho. Cuando apoyó el aparato sobre el regazo para alcanzar el tapón de la lente y protegerla, se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante empalmado. El dato lo desconcertó un poco porque él no era gay y porque jamás se había interesado por la polla de ningún otro tío. Hasta ahora.

Tras meditar durante unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que su estado era de felicidad por tener un buen trabajo que enseñarle a Jim y porque, como fotógrafo que era, sabía reconocer la belleza en todas las cosas que le rodeaba, aunque fuera la polla de otro tío.

Se levantó del suelo y se meneó la zona de la entrepierna intentando ajustar el bulto dentro de la ropa. Luego caminó hacia el ordenador y metió la tarjeta. Era muy tarde y había quedado con Jim a primera hora, pero podía hacer algo espectacular con las fotos. Puesto que no había podido hablar con ese tal Misha para pedirle permiso para las fotos y ya era bastante tarde para hacerlo, Jensen decidió ocultar su cara, mostrar los movimientos y lo que estaba haciendo de una forma sutil y hermosa, sin mostrar en ningún momento el rostro completo del hombre. Un poco de sus labios, los ojos cerrados con las pestañas cayendo sobre sus párpados, su barbilla con algo de barba de dos días. Jensen lo hizo de tal manera que supo camuflar la identidad de ese hombre sin ocultar la hermosura de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. 

Cuando acabó los retoques de las fotos que más le gustó, accionó la carísima impresora que se había comprado un año atrás y eligió algunas de las que más le habían gustado. Sabía por experiencia que a Jim le gustaba ver reflejado en papel cómo quedarían las fotos, así que eligió las mejores.

Conforme se fueron imprimiendo en la mejor calidad y con un papel especial, Jensen fue observando una a una las fotos que salían. Eran espectaculares porque a pesar de ser simples fotos, se notaba el movimiento, la fuerza, la pasión que desprendía ese momento. Sentía que si se las quedaba mirando un rato, éstas comenzarían a moverse por sí solas. 

Entonces se alegró se haber esperado y haber apostado por ese desconocido. Sabía que la esencia de la foto, lo que las hacía mágicas, no sólo era su buena mano de capturar el momento oportuno, sino de Misha, que transmitía con cada movimiento y gesto todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

La última de las fotos que comenzó a imprimirse lo hizo poco a poco. Jensen había aplicado varios filtros y retoques para darle más color, ocultar parte de la cara de Misha para que no se viera y había aplicado diversos efectos de fondo para darle un poco más de solidez. El resultado había sido increíble y mostraba el momento en el que ese pequeño reguero blanco le había manchado los labios y resbalaba hacia la barbilla. 

Según su opinión, la foto era preciosa y nada ofensiva. Apenas se veía el pene, que era lo que más podía chocarle a la gente. Se veía media mejilla y parte de la boca, porque la otra mitad estaba tapada por los dedos que rodeaban la erección. Jensen se había llevado gran parte de la noche trabajando en esa foto, retocando el rastro blanquecino para hacerlo menos voluminoso y dejarle apenas varias gotitas que resbalaban entre la barba de un par de días. 

Ese tal Misha tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla y desde ese ángulo era bien visible. Había intentado borrarla, pero le pareció tan bonita que no quiso hacerlo. Al final la dejó y estuvo un buen rato perdido en ese cuello que desaparecía por el borde de la foto.

Era normal entonces que se imprimiera tan despacio. Su impresora parecía saber el trabajo que llevaba esa foto. Él seguía mirándola y de nuevo volvió a ponerse erecto. No sabía si preocuparse o tomarlo como algo normal. Era lógico que su cuerpo respondiera a las cosas que le gustasen, ¿no? Pero... ¿una polla? Aunque en realidad no era la erección de ese tío en sí, sino todo lo que significaba, porque a ver, ¿qué hombre no había soñado con chupársela él mismo? Y sólo un par de ellos podían hacerlo. Ahora mismo, para él, Misha era como un super héroe que podía hacer realidad el sueño de muchos. No era que él quisiera chuparle la polla a Misha; es que él quería chuparse la suya propia. Con esa idea en la cabeza, y quizás engañándose a sí mismo, Jensen se bajó los pantalones a mitad del muslo. Estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa esperando que la jodida foto terminara de imprimirse. Mientras no pudo resistir la tentación de meter la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y liberar su erección. El líquido pre seminal le manchó los dedos y eso le sirvió para deslizarse mejor. Estaba cachondo, muy cachondo, y posiblemente bastaría con un par de toques para correrse como un quinceañero. 

Quizás no tuviera otro sitio a donde mirar, o quizás era por el ángulo en el que estaba apoyado, pero Jensen comenzó a masturbarse sin apartar la mirada de la foto que lentamente salía de la máquina. Separó un poco las piernas y se apretó los testículos. Entonces las rodillas le temblaron y ya no hubo marcha atrás si alguna vez la hubiera habido; Se agarró la erección con más fuerza y tras mover la mano repetidas veces hacia delante y hacia atrás, Jensen se corrió sobre su propio puño conteniendo un gemido entre los labios. Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el orgasmo, no había apartado la mirada de la fotografía que ya se había terminado de imprimir y se secaba lentamente sobre la bandeja de salida. Jensen quiso engañarse pensando que esa foto le atraía porque quería ser él el que estuviera en esa posición, pero curiosamente era el cuerpo de Misha lo que había visualizado mientras se corría hasta dejarle tembloroso y jadeante y no el suyo propio.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a la galería, Jim ya lo estaba esperando. Jensen no llegaba tarde; es que el viejo era terriblemente puntual.

\- Estoy ansioso por ver qué me traes -Jim abrió la puerta de su despacho y lo dejó pasar.

\- Antes de empezar, quiero que escuches mi explicación primero.

El viejo levantó las cejas en señal de duda.

\- Una foto que tenga que ser explicada no merece ser expuesta, ya lo sabes.

\- No es eso -Jensen lo cortó enseguida porque no iban por ahí los tiros-. Ya sé lo que piensas de las fotos que no transmiten nada. Lo que quiero explicarte es el por qué de estas fotos.

\- Ah, bueno -el viejo alargó la mano para que le pasara el book que traía en la bandolera cruzada sobre el pecho y que descansaba tras él al final de su espalda.

Jensen ya sabía que el viejo querría la explicación a la misma vez que veía las fotos. Lo conocía demasiado bien, por eso había puesto las fotos menos impactantes delante. Si es que había alguna que no lo fuera, claro.

Con firmeza y estando cien por cien seguro de sus fotos, Jensen le tendió el álbum y espero a que abriera la primera página para empezar con su explicación.

\- La razón de por qué he hecho estas fotos es...

\- Cállate un momento, Jensen -el viejo lo cortó rápido mientras iba pasando las fotos una a una observando todos los detalles.

Entonces sí que empezó a ponerse nervioso. No quería que Jim pensara era un salido, o un guarro, al que de pronto le gustaban las pollas, por eso volvió a intentarlo.

\- Jim, déjame que te explique...

\- Que te calles.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del despacho y Jensen se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sudar incontroladamente. Si a Jim no le gustaban las fotos, entonces ya no tendría nada más que hacer.

Cuando el viejo terminó de verlas todas, levantó la vista del álbum y lo miró.

\- ¿Tienes más fotos?

\- Sí. Tengo la tarjeta de la cámara llena.

El viejo meditó durante un rato, haciendo de aquellos segundos los peores en la vida de Jensen.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- Que por qué tienes más fotos y has imprimido justo estas.

\- Porque son las que más reflejan lo que quiero mostrarte.

\- Quieres enseñarme a un tío increíblemente flexible que puede chupársela él mismo. ¿Es eso?

\- No -ahora Jensen no sólo estaba nervioso sino enfadado porque Jim no había pillado lo que él pretendía-.Eso es lo que alguien que no entiende de arte vería a simple vista.

Jim fijó sus ojos azules sobre él y no dijo nada. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando esperando que Jensen siguiera explicándose. El joven no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Mis fotos demuestran la fuerza del movimiento, el cuerpo humano. Cómo un simple gesto, algo tan personal como darse placer a uno mismo, puede conectarte a otro plano que nada tienen que ver con lo obvio -Jensen se relamió los labios para seguir hablando-. Este modelo no es un actor porno, no nos está diciendo “mira cómo me la chupo y cómo me corro. Hazlo tú también”. No. Yo cuando veo la foto quiero comprenderme y alcanzar ese grado de intimidad y complicidad que todo el mundo debería alcanzar con uno mismo.

Jim pasó de nuevo las fotos de atrás hacia delante en completo silencio. Nervioso, Jensen no podía dejar de hablar.

\- Sin contar también el movimiento de cada acto, lo que...

\- Jensen, cállate ya.

\- Vale.

Jim estuvo varios minutos mirando las fotos ignorando la presencia del otro. Finalmente dejó el book sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada.

\- Eres muy bueno haciendo fotos, Jensen. Es increíble cómo en una foto puedes enseñar el movimiento del acto que has fotografiado. Veo esa fotos y parece que estoy viendo a ese tío en vivo y en directo.

\- Gracias.

\- No tan rápido, muchacho -Jim se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a él-. Tus fotos son muy atrevidas y aunque son demasiado explícitas, no son burdas ni groseras. Son reales y demuestran una parte de cada uno, una intimidad que nadie comparte sólo consigo mismo -de nuevo guardó silencio y acabó chasqueando la lengua-. Ah, me gusta. Maldita sea.

Jensen sonrió. Si Jim le hubiera dicho que no, posiblemente se habría desmayado a sus pies sobre el suelo.

\- Cuando te enseñe todas las fotos no te arrepentirás, ya verás.

\- Lo sé -Jim comenzó a andar sabiendo que Jensen iría detrás-. En un par de días comienzo una exposición algo... macabra.

Jensen lo alcanzó poniéndose a su lado y lo miró.

\- ¿Macabra? 

\- Sí. Muerte, lucha, guerra, desolación -el viejo paseó por la galería viendo cómo sus ayudantes recogían los cuadros y lo preparaban todo para la siguiente exposición-. Luego expondrás tú. En un mes. Será un cambio agradable que nos muestre que no sólo el ser humano sabe destruir y hacer el mal. 

\- Sí.

\- Quiero que te prepares unas palabras que expliquen tu obra.

\- Sí.

\- Haremos un pequeño adelanto en el hall de la galería donde ya sabes que se exponen las próximas exhibiciones.

\- Sí -Jensen era incapaz de responder otra cosa.

\- Por cierto -Jim se volvió hacia él y lo miró seriamente-. El tío de la foto ha dado su consentimiento, ¿no? No quiero mamoneos con esa clase de problemas de fotos robadas y demás.

\- Sí, claro. Está todo en orden, no te preocupes.

\- Bien -Jim le palmeó la espalda-. Buen trabajo, muchacho. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Sí, confiar en él. Ahora sólo quedaba contactar con ese tal Misha Collins y preguntarle “Oye, ¿te importa que exhiba ante todo el mundo unas fotos tuyas que te he hecho a escondidas desde mi casa donde te estás haciendo una super mamada?” No lo tenía claro, pero Jensen presentía que no lo iba a tener nada fácil.

 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 

 

Misha volvió a la mañana siguiente al trabajo. El centro de masajes donde trabajaba quedaba muy cerca de su apartamento y podía ir todos los días andando. A veces echaba de menos que su nuevo apartamento no quedara algo más alejado porque a él le gustaba ir cada mañana en bici, pero debía reconocer que el tiempo que se ahorraba era importante. Cuando llegó, Richard lo saludó amigablemente. Su compañero estaba detrás del mostrador mirando la agenda.

\- Hombre, dichosos los ojos -el chico rubio le palmeó la espalda a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Has aprendido algo más en el yoga sexual ese que haces?

Misha sonrió. Llevaba muchos años haciendo yoga y todas las modalidades que había. Un día cometió el error de decirle a Richard que existía un yoga sexual y para lo que servía y desde entonces su compañero no hacía más que bromear al respecto.

\- He aprendido muchas cosas -respondió misterioso guiñándole un ojo. 

\- Algún día tienes que enseñarme cómo se hace.

Misha hizo un gesto con la cara. Ni loco iba a enseñarle a Richard a doblarse para que pudiera chupársela. 

\- No creo que tengas la suficiente elasticidad para eso.

\- Yo soy muy elástico, chaval -Richard dejó a un lado la agenda y puso una pierna sobre el mostrador en señal de lo elástico que podía llegar a ser-. Mira qué control de movimientos –se balanceó de un lado a otro.

\- Vas a hacerte daño -sonriendo, Misha cogió su agenda para mirar las citas que tenía ese día-. ¿Alguna novedad aparte de las anotaciones que tengo aquí puestas?

\- Sí -la voz llegó desde el fondo.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Matt aparecer por la puerta de su despacho. Venía vestido completamente de blanco, pantalón y camiseta apretada incluida. Tiempo atrás habían decidido que esa sería la ropa de trabajo y los tres lo llevaba a rajatabla.

\- Bajad la voz que tengo a una clienta descansando tras mi masaje balinés.

Richard y Misha intercambiaron unas miraditas pero ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¿Cuál era la novedad que querías decirme? -Misha dejó la agenda y caminó hacia Matt.

\- Tienes que decirle a esa loca que deje de venir.

\- ¿Qué loca?

\- Rachel.

\- ¿Ha vuelto?

\- Sí. Todos los días -Matt parecía enfadado-. Tienes que deshacerte de ella.

\- Matt -Misha lo miró sin comprender su malestar-. No te pongas así. No es peligrosa.

\- No, pero como no le hace caso y lo ignora, Matt se encela -Richard seguía con la pierna levantada sobre el mostrador y una mueca en la cara.

\- Eso no es verdad -Matt se volvió hacia él para mirarle-. Y baja la pierna. Puede venir alguien. 

\- Joder -Richard bajó la pierna, recogió varios papeles del mostrador y desapareció por la puerta de su despacho-, qué mal te sienta darle masajes balineses a las viejas.

\- Misha -Matt ignoró las palabras de Richard-. A mí Rachel no me cae mal, pero tienes que admitir que está como un cencerro. Por eso no siguió trabajando aquí, pero ella sigue viniendo. 

\- Le gusta este sitio.

\- Le gustas tú -la expresión de Matt cambió totalmente de color cuando miró por encima del hombro de su compañero de trabajo y se encontró con la susodicha mirando el interior desde el otro lado del cristal-. Ahí la tienes. Dile que no venga más o te juro que llamaré a la policía.

Misha se dio la vuelta y fue a recibirla. La chica cambió completamente la expresión de su cara cuando vio que él se acercaba.

\- Misha -sonrió feliz y nerviosa-. Has vuelto.

\- Sí. He estado de vacaciones.

\- Eso me han dicho -murmuró ella algo colorada por la atenta mirada de él-. Te he traído un regalo -la mujer puso una maceta de aloe vera sobre los brazos de él.

Misha se la quedó mirando.

\- Ermm... Gracias. 

\- El aloe vera es muy bueno para la piel y para...

\- Rachel -Misha empezó a sospechar que Matt tenía razón y si eso era así, tenía que cortarlo cuanto antes-. Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva?

Misha cerró los ojos maldiciendo el día en que la aceptaron de prácticas en la empresa y él tuvo el mal atino de enrollarse varias veces con ella.

\- No. Escucha, Rachel. Sabes que las cosas no van bien y apenas hay trabajo para los tres. No podemos volver a contratar a nadie más. Al menos de momento -Misha suspiró buscando unas palabras que no hirieran la sensibilidad de la chica-. Y con respecto a nosotros... 

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya te dije que no habría nada más. No puede ser.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? -Rachel parecía estar al borde del llanto.

\- Porque no quiero nada serio ahora.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Rachel -el tono de Misha tuvo que ponerse más severo para darle a entender que estaba hablando en serio-. Ahora mismo no es un buen momento. Busco... otras cosas. 

Ella se tomó a mal esa frase y así lo demostró con el ceño fruncido que adornó su cara.

\- ¿Qué cosas? -elevó el tono de voz-. ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no pueda darte, eh?

Misha hizo un gesto con las manos para indicarle que bajara la voz. No quería molestar a la clienta de Matt y mucho menos hacer que éste saliera cabreado de su sala.

\- Sí -respondió ya medio cabreado-. Me he dado cuenta que busco otra cosa, que quiero innovar en mi vida y tengo que encontrar eso que necesito.

\- Podemos buscarlo juntos.

Misha deseó ser un asesino psicópata para acabar esa absurda conversación con un par de hachazos.

\- Rachel. Lo que busco ahora es... un hombre.

La chica lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a elevar el tono-. ¿Ahora te gusta comer pollas?

Misha quiso decirle que a ella también, pero el ser grosero y hacer daño no estaba en su forma de ser.

\- Shhhh -la mandó a callar-. Ya sabes cómo soy, Rachel. Jamás te he mentido.

\- ¡Tú no eres gay! -esa queja iba más para ella que para él. Se negaba a aceptar que ese hombre, _su_ hombre, fuera marica.

\- No lo soy. Al menos que yo sepa. Pero... quiero experimentar, cambiar de forma de ver las cosas. No quiero etiquetarme ni decir soy esto o lo otro. Quiero hacer lo que me pida el cuerpo y vivir la vida. Nada más -zanjó mirándola-. Quiero ser feliz.

Ella le devolvió una mirada furibunda.

\- ¡Vete al a mierda, cabrón! -Rachel lo empujó antes de darse la vuelta e irse haciendo que parte de la tierra de la maceta cayera sobre la camiseta de Misha.

Éste se quedó allí literalmente plantado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su sala y prepararlo todo, descubrió que Richard y Matt estaban observándole desde puntos distintos del recibidor.

\- Si esa chica no estaba tarada, tú la acabas de volver loca del todo -que Richard hablara con tanta seriedad era raro.

\- Eres único cabreando a las mujeres -Matt, por el contrario, parecía medio divertido, quizás porque Misha le había hecho caso y había enfrentado a esa loca. Luego se volvió hacia Richard-. A mí lo que más me ha gustado ha sido lo de la parte de las pollas.

\- Sí -Richard volvió a su estado normal de bromas -, a mí también. Acabas de destrozar la vida de esa chica porque ahora la pobre no podrá dejar de pensar en ti haciendo el trenecito con otros maromos salidos de “La ostra azul”.

\- Iros a la mierda -Misha caminó por el recibidor de camino a su sala. Agarró su agenda para ver el orden del día y tras él cerró la puerta de un portazo. No tenía que haber dicho nada y haberse limitado a la famosa frase de “no es por ti, es por mí”, pero por intentar explicarse, al final había metido la pata. Lo curioso es que realmente se sentía así. Necesitaba un cambio y la verdad es que la idea de poner a un hombre en su vida no le desagradaba demasiado. Ciertamente él no era gay, en eso Rachel tenía razón, pero no le importaría experimentar cosas nuevas. A él no le gustaba etiquetar las cosas, y mucho menos a él mismo. Si surgía la oportunidad, lo haría. ¿Por qué no?

  

 

Dos días más tarde Jensen aún no se había puesto en contacto con Misha. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento. Lo achacó a que había estado demasiado ocupado; Jim ya le había adelantado algo de dinero para comprar nuevos materiales y cosas que le podían hacer falta, y él, aunque había impreso el documento que tenía que firmar Misha donde le autorizaba a usar sus fotos, realmente no había tenido huevos para llevárselo. Ni siquiera para dejárselo en el buzón. No, eso hubiera sido peor. Aún le quedaban varias semanas por delante, pero no quería dejarlo todo para última hora.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a trabajar y a tratar una a una las fotos. Les aplicaba luminosidad o filtros de luz o sombras según necesitase, así conseguía un efecto distinto y algo más personal. Trabajar con esa clase de fotos tenía un riesgo, y era que tenía poco ángulo de movimiento. Al tratarse de fotos encuadradas muy de cerca, tenía que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle sin pasársele nada por alto, por ejemplo, que el trasero de ese hombre no se viera demasiado cerca ni vulgar, ni que se viera ningún vello feo y poco fotogénico, o alguna postura extraña, pero por raro que pareciera, Jensen no tuvo problemas con nada de eso; todas y cada una de las posturas de ese hombre parecían estudiadas y bien realizadas, como si de una coreografía se tratase. Tampoco tuvo que preocuparse porque su trasero se viera feo, en concreto su orificio, porque sencillamente, era pequeño, bonito y rosado. Jensen jamás se imagino quedándose parado observándole el culo a un tío, pero ahí estaba; admirando esa parte tan extrañada de la anatomía humada. Por los vellos tampoco tuvo ningún problema, porque, sencillamente, parecía no tener ni uno. A pesar de ser moreno y tener una barba también morena, en la raíces se veía que no tenía el pelo tan oscuro como aparentaba. Incluso en las piernas se podía ver que tenía un vello normal y castaño, así que sin duda ese hombre iba depilado. Toda la parte de las ingles, los testículos y el trasero estaban libre de vello. Jensen se felicitó a sí mismo por haber elegido el momento oportuno porque sospechaba que las fotos no habrían quedado así de bonitas y artísticas si se hubiera encontrado con una bola de pelo por todas partes.

Debió de ser por estar tantas horas viendo a ese tío desnudo, o quizás recordaba cómo había sucedido todo, pero cuando ya le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo sentado, Jensen comenzó a notar una tirantez en la entrepierna. Lo achacó a que de nuevo se había imaginado que era él el que hacía esa postura tan complicada. Nunca había conocido a nadie, hasta ahora, que llegara a chupársela, y la verdad es que la imagen era como para no sacársela de la cabeza. 

Intentando desconectar un poco, Jensen dejó el trabajo por un rato. Comió algo, se tiró en el sofá para ver un poco la tele y luego se duchó. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. El piso estaba medio a oscuras, alumbrado sólo por las imágenes sin voz que salían de la tele. Caminó por el apartamento buscando algunos calcetines limpios cuando vio que había luz en el apartamento de Misha. Miró el reloj y vio que esa era más o menos la misma hora en que solía llegar a casa. No le conocía de nada, ni sabía a qué se dedicaba, ni cómo hablaba, ni sus aficiones, hobbies... nada, pero sabía a qué hora aproximadamente llegaba. 

Cuando Jensen se asomó a la ventana vio a Misha dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la habitación y tumbarse en una cama. Buscando un mejor ángulo para observarle, Jensen se cambió de ventana, entonces descubrió una gran maceta que tapaba gran parte de su ángulo de visión y por consiguiente toda la cama de Misha. Sólo podía verle las piernas y entre las hojas de la verde planta podía ver que ser movía, pero no podía ver nada más. 

\- ¿Qué coño hace poniendo esa maceta ahí? -cabreado, Jensen caminó descalzo por el apartamento para llegar a su escritorio, alcanzó la cámara y ajustó el zoom para intentar ver mejor. 

Efectivamente, y tras comprobar que Misha estaba tumbado en la cama desnudo, Jensen ardió en deseos de quemar todas las plantas del mundo. Sólo veía movimiento detrás de las hojas. Misha bien podría estar masturbándose, tocando la pandereta o cosiéndole lentejuelas a su traje de fin de año. El caso es que esa jodida planta le tapaba la visión. Entonces fue consciente de una cosa; ¿para qué quería seguir viéndole si ya tenía las fotos que necesitaba? Dejó la cámara a un lado y se fue a la cama. Agarró el mando de la tele de mala leche y fue de canal en canal buscando algo que lo entretuviera, hasta que fue consciente de que no lo lograría. Apagó la pantalla y se dejó de caer sobre la almohada dispuesto a dormir. A ver si descansando se levantaba con mejor humor por la mañana. 

El caso es que el sueño no quería hacer acto de presencia y él seguía dándole vueltas a lo que ese tío podría estar haciendo en la cama. Eso lo calentó más. No sabía por qué, pero imaginarse a ese tío en alguna otra postura extraña le trajo ideas raras a la cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba desnudo, con las piernas estiradas y abiertas, y una erección de mil demonios. 

Sin duda masturbarse era uno de los más grandes placeres que podía permitirse el ser humano. Al menos eso pensaba Jensen cuando supo que ya no habría marcha atrás y que sólo era cuestión de varios minutos más para que todo estallase a su alrededor.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; ¿podría él también llegarse al pene con la boca? No recordaba haberlo intentado nunca, pero... ¿y sí podía? Se deslizó por la almohada hasta quedar con la espalda completamente recta sobre el colchón. Entonces subió las piernas con algo de dificultad y las abrió. La verdad es que la postura era más complicada de lo que parecía, ya no sólo por aguantar el equilibrio, sino porque las costillas le impedían respirar con facilidad. Intentó acercar las caderas a la misma vez que estiraba el cuello, y cuando pensó que sacando la lengua llegaría, perdió el equilibrio y rodó por la cama cayendo al suelo en una mala postura. Tras varios segundos de auto chequeo mental, Jensen comprobó que no se había roto nada, o al menos eso creía. Eso sí, jamás volvería a intentar chuparse la polla de nuevo.

 

 

Jensen se levantó a la mañana siguiente y le dieron ganas de prenderle fuego al mundo. Se le había cogido un músculo en el hombro derecho y no pudo ni ponerse bien la camisa. De hecho, cuando levantó el brazo para afeitarse, casi se dobló en dos por el dolor. Eso le pasaba por jugar a los súper héroes con su polla. 

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, se maldijo mil veces por imaginarse a alguno de los personajes de Marvel lamiéndose a sí mismos. ¿Podrían? Misha podía. ¿Significaba eso que era un súper héroe? Cuando llegó a la acera, sacó las llave de la moto para subirse a ella pero descubrió que no podía estirar el brazo hacia el manillar, así que no tendría más remedio que ir andando. O en bus.

La idea de esperar media hora el autobús y soportar los interminables meneos que daba ese trasto hicieron que decidiera ir andando. La galería no quedaba tan lejos y quizás el aire fresco le despejara la mente y le hiciera dejar de pensar en personajes de ficción en mallas haciendo posturas extrañas. 

Tras asegurarse que el bloqueo de la moto estaba bien echado, se puso la bandolera sobre el hombro bueno y echó a andar. Apenas llevaba una manzana cuando se dio cuenta que ese que iba varios metros por delante de él era Misha. Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza acelerando los latidos. Era absurdo porque Misha no le conocía, así que no podía culparle de nada. Aún. Y tampoco era una estrella de cine como para que se pusiera nervioso como una colegiala. Si hubiera podido, se habría abofeteado allí mismo en medio de la calle. 

Temeroso por perderle el rastro entre la gente, Jensen aceleró el paso para colocarse justo detrás de él. Apenas anduvo varios metros cuando Misha se paró frente a una puerta donde había otros dos hombres que parecían estar esperándole. Jensen disimuló su recorrido y aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en verde para cruzar a la otra acera. Una vez allí y medio escondido por un puesto de perritos calientes, observó a los tres hombres charlar entre ellos un par de minutos antes de que Misha sacara unas llaves del bolsillo y abriera la puerta. Así que el negocio era de él, o de los tres, posiblemente.

Los vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Entonces leyó el cartel y no pudo evitar hacerlo en voz alta.

\- “Centro de masajes orientales” ¿Qué?

\- Es un sitio donde la gente va a darse masajes raros.

Jensen volvió la cabeza para comprobar que le había respondido el vendedor del puesto de perritos. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había acercado hasta ponerse a su lado y ambos miraban la fachada de la tienda.

\- ¿Cómo de raros? -preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

\- Ná raro -el hombre tenía un acento raro e indescriptible-. Masajes con piedras, a cuatro manos y esas cosas. Una vé llevé ahí a una de mis ex novias. Salió encantá.

Jensen lo miró. Si Misha le había hecho su número circense para adultos, era normal que la chica hubiera salido como loca de allí.

\- Te veo mal el hombro, shaval -el hombre se sacó el palillo que tenía entre los dientes pero ni por esas habló mejor-. Son legales, que yo de eso he aprendío un montón.

\- Ermmm, gracias -Jensen le sonrió forzadamente y aprovechó que cambiaba el semáforo para volver a cruzar de nuevo. Marcó el número de Jim, pero le salió el buzón de voz. Le dejó un mensaje anunciándole que llegaría algo más tarde y luego colgó. Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo, agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

 

 

El recibidor del local era pequeño, pero simple y bien decorado. Los muebles de madera y mimbre armonizaban con el olor a incienso y a algas. A un lado había varias sillas y enfrente, un mostrador con un muchacho rubio que lo miraba con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Jensen avanzó hacia él. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor con los labios cuando apoyó el brazo sobre el mostrador.

\- Sí, quería pedir cita para un masaje.

\- Ah, bien -el rubio abrió una agenda y comenzó a mirar los huecos que había libre.

\- Richard, ¿has visto mi cuenco tibetano? -Matt salió de su sala y se metió tras el mostrador. Al mirar a Jensen le sonrió-. Buenos días.

\- Hola -Jensen no podía quitar esa mueca de la cara. Realmente el brazo había comenzado a dolerle más. Quizás fuera mejor ir al hospital por si tenía algo roto.

\- ¿Con quién querías el masaje? -Richard levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Jensen dudó. ¿Y si decía Misha y metía la pata? Bueno, había abierto la puerta, lo que significaba que trabajaba allí, ¿no? Decidió arriesgarse.

\- ¿Misha? -no pudo evitar sonar dubitativo al decir su nombre.

Ambos hombres lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Richard apartó la cabeza y cogió otra agenda. Luego volvió a mirar al recién llegado.

-Misha está preparando la sala ahora y no suele aceptar visitas a primera hora -lo miró viendo que Jensen cada vez estaba más torcido-. Pero... si quieres... puedo llamarle.

\- ¡Misha! -fue la voz de Matt la que sonó alta y clara por toda la habitación-. Ven. 

Apenas unos segundos más tarde Misha apareció tras una puerta que había justo al lado de la de Matt. Vestido completamente de blanco, se acercó hacia ellos y se colocó al lado de Jensen.

\- Este cliente quiere una sesión contigo.

Misha se volvió y lo miró y Jensen pensó que por un segundo la mirada de ese hombre podía leerle el alma. Se sintió mal por lo que le había hecho sin su consentimiento.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Jensen asintió como un robot.

\- Creo que me he jodido en serio y necesito ayuda -dijo sin más cada vez más hundido. Esos dos tíos lo miraban de una manera muy extraña y Misha no daba masajes a primera hora según le acababan de informar-. Mejor voy al...

\- No, por favor, pasa -Misha se hizo a un lado y le indicó con el brazo que pasara a la habitación cuya puerta había dejado abierta.

Jensen asintió y caminó hacia allí. Misha fue a seguirlo pero Matt lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¿Llamo a la poli?

\- ¿A la policía? -lo miró extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No es obvio? -Matt bajó la voz para que Jensen no le oyera desde la sala-. Ha pedido una cita expresamente contigo. ¿Qué tipo de masajes das, Misha?

Misha hizo un gesto con la cara antes de responder.

\- Tántrico. ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué tipo de gente viene a pedirte masajes de ese tipo?

\- Yo que sé. ¿Gente que quiere que le abra los chakras y los ayude con algún problema sexual?

\- ¡Exacto! -esta vez fue Richard el que contestó-. Mírale como camina. Parece Magila Gorila. Ese ha estado pajeándose toda la noche. Será un pervertido y ahora vendrá a que le cures una disfunción eréctil, o frigidez.

\- O puede que sea un eyaculador precoz -sentenció Matt.

\- Entonces terminaremos rápido -Misha les guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Si veo que se sobrepasa de algún modo, le daré en la cabeza con tu mortero tibetano.

\- ¿Lo tienes tú? ¡Cabrón, llevo días buscán...

Misha no se enteró del resto de la frase porque cerró la puerta, pero se la podía imaginar. 

\- Espera -Misha caminó rápido hacia él cuando vio que Jensen tenía problemas para quitarse la bandolera-. Te ayudo.

\- Gracias -respondió dejándose ayudar-. Creo que voy a tener que ir al médico.

\- Veamos primero qué tienes, ¿no? -caminó hacia la camilla y estiró una toalla blanca sobre ella-. Quítate la ropa y túmbate boca abajo.

Jensen lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Puedes dejarte los calzoncillos si quieres.

A Jensen esa proposición le sonó igual que si Joe Cocker le hubiera dicho que podía dejarse el sombrero puesto. 

\- Te ayudo a quitarte la chaqueta -Misha no le dio tiempo a negarse porque ya estaba a su lado ayudándole con la prenda-. ¿Puedes tú solo como la camisa?

Jensen asintió algo ruborizado. Si no podía, ya se la quitaría él mismo a bocados, pero tenerle tan cerca lo ponía terriblemente nervioso.

Tras varios minutos de luchar contra las prendas, Jensen se quedó con unos ridículos boxers sentado en la camilla. Misha se colocó tras él.

\- Es el hombro derecho, ¿correcto?

Jensen asintió. Cerró los ojos pensando que cualquier mínimo roce le haría ver las estrellas, sin embargo las manos cálidas de Misha le reconfortaron. 

\- Se te ha montado un músculo sobre otro. No es grave. Te lo puedo aliviar pero te aviso que los primeros cinco minutos van a dolerte un poco.

\- Bueno, mejor cinco minutos que no todo el día.

\- Claro -Misha se alejó-. Túmbate, ahora vengo.

Jensen se dejó de caer boca abajo sobre la camilla y esperó. Misha no tardó en llegar. Le oyó cerrar la puerta y acercarse a él.

\- Bien. No suelo hacer esta clase de masajes, pero no te preocupes porque he... tratado con más de un tirón muscular.

\- Ya... ¡auch! -Jensen no pudo evitar quejarse cuando Misha puso una palma sobre el músculo y comenzaba a masajear.

\- Lo siento, pero tiene que doler.

\- Joder -Jensen se mordió el labio inferior y hundió la cara en la camilla. Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar y ojalá se tuviera a sí mismo delante para darse un buen par de tortas. Esas cosas le pasaban por ir jugando a los trapecistas sexuales sin red. Suerte había tenido de que no se hubiera partido el cuello.

\- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

_“Intentando imitarte, capullo”_ pero no se lo dijo. Jensen se limitó a resoplar para que le saliera la voz.

\- Me he caído de la cama -bueno, era una verdad a medias.

Misha no dijo nada, pero sonrió pensando que eso era algo más normal a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. 

Siguió dando el masaje en silencio, cada vez siendo más consciente de que Jensen se había ido relajando poco a poco. Los músculos ya no estaban contraídos y seguramente el alivio sería evidente. Así fue, y Jensen lo reflejó en que su voz ya no era tan tosca y grave. 

\- Antes has dicho que no sueles dar este tipo de masajes. ¿Qué haces exactamente?

\- Doy masajes tántricos.

A Jensen le sonó a chino.

\- ¿Y eso consiste en...?

\- Doy masajes para ayudar a recuperar la armonía y el equilibrio personal. También ayudo a que se desasocie el orgasmo masculino de la eyaculación para llegar a ser multiorgásmico, y bueno... trato algunos problemillas de ese tipo, como eyaculación precoz, insomnio, ansiedad, problemas de erección...

Jensen boqueó sobre la toalla. De pronto le había faltado el oxígeno y notó cómo su erección intentaba abrirse paso a través de la camilla. Ladeó la cabeza buscando respirar con normalidad, pero fue un error porque se encontró con las caderas de ese tío pegadas al borde de la camilla. Entonces volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado e intentó quitárselo de la cabeza.

\- ¿Arreglas todo eso tan sólo con un masaje?

Misha sonrió notando su incredulidad. Dio un paso hacia atrás para coger el cuenco que había traído antes y le respondió antes de aplicárselo en la espalda.

\- Muchas personas tiene realmente problemas físicos y mentales ajenos a ellos mismos, pero otras muchas personas se han auto impuesto sus propios problemas. Yo les ayudo a canalizar eso y a corregir lo que está mal en sus vidas -luego le puso la palma abierta en el centro de la espalda-. Ya tienes el hombro bastante mejor. No lo fuerces en unos días. Ahora voy a poner unas piedras calientes en el centro de la espalda. Ayudan a mejorar contracturas crónicas, ansiedad, artritis, dolores musculares... No te muevas.

Jensen no se movió. Sentía cómo un calor caliente y pesado le oprimía distintas zonas de la espalda y los riñones. Al principio pensó que ese calor le quemaría, pero pasados unos minutos, descubrió que lo relajaban de una manera asombrosa. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha le estaba quitando las piedras de la espalda.

\- Si quieres, para asegurarte de que no te duele otra vez, puedes venir a que te de otro masaje, pero creo que estás bien.

Jensen se sentó en la camilla. Se sentía relajado y bien, y si hubiera podido, se habría echado de nuevo sobre la toalla y se hubiera echado una siesta.

\- Gracias por atenderme sin tener cita -la realidad apremiaba y no tuvo más remedio que bajarse de allí y vestirse de nuevo. Por suerte su estado de relajación se le había expandido por todo el cuerpo y la zona de la entrepierna se había dado por enterada de que ese no era el sitio más indicado para hacer acto de presencia.

\- No hay problema -Misha había recogido las piedras de nuevo en el mismo cuenco y las dejaba en su sitio-. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

Jensen se sintió mal oyéndole. Si ese hombre supiera que había sido mucho más que una ayuda... Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo estaría en la calle con una mano delante y otra detrás. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hablar con él y explicárselo. Cuando tuvo toda la ropa puesta y la bandolera colgada, se volvió hacia él y lo miró. Error. Los ojos de Misha eran impresionantes de cerca.

\- Mis compañeros fuera te preguntarán si quieres otra cita y te darán fecha y hora.

Jensen asintió como un tonto.

\- Gracias -dijo de nuevo caminando hacia la puerta-. Creo que pediré alguna cita más para asegurarme de que no me vuelve a doler. 

\- Bien -sonrió sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- Hasta pronto.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -la pregunta de Misha le hizo darse la vuelta y responder con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Jensen -esbozó tímidamente incapaz de mirarle a los ojos-. Jensen Ackles.

\- Nos vemos pronto, entonces, Jensen Ackles -bromeó.

Jensen se sintió estúpido porque no sabía qué decir ni qué responder. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras él. Con la cabeza en otra parte caminó hacia el mostrador donde los dos hombres aún estaban allí reunidos. 

\- ¿Le apunto otra cita? -Richard lo miró esperando a que Jensen respondiese.

\- Sí, pero os llamaré yo porque no sé qué hora tendré libre.

\- Bien -Richard cogió una tarjeta de una cesta y se la tendió-. Aquí tiene nuestros horarios y el teléfono.

\- Gracias.

\- Son noventa dólares.

Jensen no tenía ni idea de si ese precio era caro o no por lo que Misha acababa de hacerle, pero él sentía el cuerpo como nuevo, y eso no tenía precio. Ojalá también pudiera decir lo mismo de su conciencia. 

Pagó en efectivo y salió de allí. Tenía que hablar con Misha. Contarle la verdad y ser sincero con él. No podía aplazarlo por más tiempo o se volvería loco.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 

 

Jensen se pasó todo el día mirando por las grandes cristaleras de la galería. En la entrada se anunciaban las próximas exposiciones y algunas fotos a modo de avance. Y allí ya estaban las suyas. Se sentía tan culpable que presentía que en cualquier momento Misha iba a entrar por la puerta y se lo iba a desmantelar todo. Lo había conocido esa mañana y la verdad es que no se lo esperaba así. Bueno, realmente no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera, pero su personalidad lo había sorprendido. Lo poco que había hablado con él le había gustado. Le había transmitido serenidad y buen feeling. Ojalá siguiera siendo así cuando le dijera “Misha, te he estado espiando por la ventana. Te he hecho fotos mientras te la mamabas y se las he enseñado a todo el mundo. ¿Nos tomamos una copa?” Suerte tendría si Misha no le partía las piernas cuando se lo dijera. Él se ponía en su situación y se cabrearía mucho. Y por supuesto tomaría medidas legales al respecto. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Misha, pero seguro que no se lo iba a tomar bien. 

Tras mucho pensar y machacarse el cerebro, Jensen decidió decirle la verdad la próxima vez que fuera a verle para que le diera un masaje. Lo haría después, por supuesto, y no durante, no fuera que Misha aprovechara y lo estrangulara alegando que era un masaje Ruso o algo así.

Lo cierto era que estaba entusiasmado con volver a verle. Le había caído muy bien y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que acaba de conocer al tío que hacía esas cosas tan asombrosas. En serio, ¿cuándo se había convertido en un adolescente que se dejaba impresionar con facilidad?

 

 

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, Jensen comprobó que Misha aún no había llegado y que esa odiosa planta aún seguía ahí. Decidido a erradicar ese engendro del mal del medio, Jensen hurgó por los cajones hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Se acercó a la ventana, se agazapó en una esquina y atinó. Su amigo Chris le había hecho ese tirachinas meses atrás cuando fueron un fin de semana de acampada. Jensen se preguntó durante todo ese tiempo por qué había guardado esa porquería hecha con un par de gomas de pelo, un peine roto y lo que parecía ser una tirita usada. Ahora comprendía por qué. 

Cerrando un ojo para darle precisión, atinó todo lo que pudo, pero la piedrecita se fue hacia la derecha y chocó contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Joder, ahora sólo le faltaba romper un cristal. Cogió otra piedrecita y volvió a atinar. De nuevo volvió a fallar, ésta vez quedándose corto en el tiro. 

\- Joder, qué complicado es esto -Jensen comprobó que sólo le quedaban dos piedrecitas más. Si las fallaba, tendría que soportar esa mierda de planta para siempre, interponiéndose entre él y Misha. Y eso sí que no. Suspiró echando aire por la boca intentando así desprenderse de la presión que sentía. Se volvió a colocar y lanzó la piedrecita. Ésta vez sí que dio de lleno en la maceta y ésta cayó hacia el apartamento puesto que la base no pesaba demasiado-. ¡Já, chúpate esa, planta del mal!

Jensen se levantó y bailoteó por la habitación celebrando su victoria contra esa jodida planta. Esperaba que Misha no se diera cuenta que había sido él, porque no quería que empezara a sospechar y mirara hacia su ventana preguntándose cosas. 

 

 

Jensen llamó al centro de masajes varios días más tarde. Jim lo había tenido muy ocupado esos días y no tuvo un rato libre hasta entonces. Habló con el mismo chico de la otra vez. El rubito, quizás, y concertó una cita para ese mismo día a última hora. Cuando llegó, había varias personas en el mostrador hablando con el hombre moreno. Éste levantó la vista y le sonrió.

\- Jensen, ¿verdad?

Jensen puso cara rara y el otro lo tranquilizó enseguida.

\- He leído tu nombre en la agenda. Misha terminará en dos minutos y él te dirá cuándo entrar. Puedes sentarte y esperar.

\- Gracias -respondió más relajado. 

No le dio tiempo a sentarse porque justo entonces se abrió la puerta y una mujer salió de ella. Misha iba detrás. Despidió a la mujer y se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- Cuando quieras -caminó de vuelta hacia la sala.

Jensen tardó tres segundos en moverse de su sitio. Exactamente los mismos segundos que tardó la voz de Misha en salir de su garganta y llegar a su entrepierna. Empezaba bien. 

Al entrar en la sala, Jensen comenzó a abrirse la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia la camilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una camilla como tal, sino una especie de futón. Incluso le habían colocado unos cojines encima. Misha desplegó una toalla enorme y cubrió los cojines. 

\- ¿Qué tal tienes el hombro?

\- Genial. No me duele nada.

Misha dejó de extender la toalla y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué tipo de masaje quieres, entonces?

Jensen cerró los ojos porque esa frase tenía tantas posibles respuesta que incluso él mismo se asustó.

\- ¿Qué tipo de masajes das? 

Misha disimuló una sonrisa y siguió colocando la toalla. Entonces Jensen recordó los tipos de masajes que daba ese tío y se ruborizó.

\- No necesito esa clase de masajes. Mi próstata va bien, de momento -añadió. Y comenzó a sudar sabiendo que conforme más hablaba, más la cagaba-. ¿Qué otros masajes dabas?

\- Puedo sorprenderte, si quieres.

Si hubiera sido otro el que le hubiera hecho esa afirmación, Jensen le habría partido la cara por insinuar ciertas cosas, pero tratándose de Misha... Aún no tenía claro lo que quería de Misha. Lo único que sabía era que ese hombre ejercía un extraño poder en él.

\- Sorpréndeme, entonces -susurró sin mirarle.

\- Quítate la ropa y acércate.

Jensen asintió imperceptiblemente y comenzó a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Dejó la chaqueta cerca de su alcance. En un bolsillo llevaba el documento que quería enseñarle si tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle de lo de las fotos. Y tenía que hacerlo ya antes de que fuera más tarde.

\- Túmbate boca abajo -Misha palmeó el futón para hacer reaccionar a Jensen que se había quedado quieto sin moverse.

De nuevo, éste obedeció y se tumbó.

\- No duele, ¿verdad? -no pudo evitar mostrar algo de aprensión en la voz.

\- Sólo si tú quieres.

Jensen se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró. Misha le sonrió enseñándole una increíble sonrisa con unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

\- No van por ahí los tiros -lo tranquilizó-. Sólo te decía que el poder de la mente es más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Si algo quiere que nos duela, nos dolerá. Al contrario también pasa lo mismo.

\- Ya -Jensen volvió tumbarse e intentó relajarse-. Confío en tu criterio como profesional. 

\- Te daré un masaje para relajar mente y cuerpo.

\- De acuerdo -Jensen cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse. Ojalá también pudiera relajarle la conciencia-. ¿Hay alguna contraindicación para que no puedas darme un masaje de esos?

\- Pues... si tienes algún problema mental o te acabas de operar del corazón. En mujeres tampoco está indicado si están embarazadas o menstruando -le puso las manos en el centro de la espalda y comenzó el masaje-. Pero ese no es tu caso, ¿no?

Jensen sonrió y no le contestó. Igual él no era una mujer menstruando, pero lo mismo sí que empezaba a tener algún problema mental, porque muy normal no era la obsesión que tenía con ese tío. Quería pensar que era admiración porque podía hacer algo que él jamás lograría, pero tampoco estaba seguro.

\- ¿Tu madre no te dijo que no saltaras encima de la cama? -las manos de Misha se movían con facilidad sobre su piel?-. Luego pasa lo que te pasó a ti.

Jensen se moría por decirle la verdad. No la parte de las fotos, sino la de él. La de la cama. Dios santo, tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque hacerle ese comentario y esperar a ver qué respondía era demasiado atrayente.

\- La verdad es que no estaba saltando precisamente -comenzó-. Vi en una serie de la tele, una de estas de cirujanos, a un tío que podía doblarse por la mitad hasta chupársela, y pensé que yo también podría.

Entonces guardó silencio esperando que Misha le dijera algo, pero no dijo nada. Jensen se desanimó un poco. Joder, tenía que estar loco para haberle contando algo así. ¿Qué se creía que iba a decirle? “Yo sí que puedo hacerlo. ¿Te lo enseño?” Pues no. Ahora había quedado como un pervertido maricón.

\- Pero no soy gay -se vio obligado a decir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a quedar mucho peor así porque Misha podía serlo y podía sentirse ofendido. Genial. ¿Por qué no se metía la lengua en el culo y se callaba un rato?

\- No he pensado que lo fueras -fue toda la respuesta de Misha. Afortunadamente no parecía molesto ni ofendido-. Al fin y al cabo ese es el sueño de todos los hombres, ¿no?

\- Sí -Jensen no levantó la cabeza por temor a que viera lo colorado que sin duda se había puesto-. ¿Tú lo has intentado alguna vez?

\- Esto ya está -Misha pasó la mano una última vez por la espalda y luego se alejó-. Y sí que lo he intentado.

¿Ya había pasado una hora?

Jensen se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? -claramente Misha estaba jugando con él.

\- Que si llegaste -Jensen terminó de vestirse bruscamente, más atento de Misha que de su propia ropa.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa encantadora antes de responder.

\- No contesto a esa clase de preguntas sin un par de copas encima.

Jensen lo miró fijamente analizando el terreno.

\- Antes no te he mentido; No soy gay.

\- Yo tampoco -respondió sin dejar de sonreír-. Y has sido tú el que ha empezado esta conversación, no yo.

Jensen asintió admitiendo que tenía razón.

\- Está bien. ¿Te llamo mañana y quedamos?

\- Me parece bien -Misha recogió la toalla. Entonces se agachó para recoger un papel del suelo-. Se te ha caído esto de la chaqueta.

Jensen se volvió y se quedó helado mirando el papel. Misha sólo tendría que abrirlo para descubrirlo todo, pero gracias a Dios sólo se lo estaba tendiendo. 

\- Gracias. 

\- Hasta mañana -lo despidió abriendo la puerta-. Y calienta esta noche antes de meterte en la cama.

Jensen pasaba justo por su lado cuando paró en seco y volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Era un poco más alto que él y quedó tan peligrosamente cerca de su cara que si hubiera tenido las pestañas un poco más largas, le habría hecho cosquillas en la frente.

\- No sigo consejos a no ser que esté muy borracho.

Si Jensen pensó que Misha se achantaría y se echaría para atrás, estaba muy equivocado.

\- Llevaré bastante dinero, entonces.

 

 

 

Cuando Jensen llegó a su apartamento, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Nada tenía que ver con que hubiera ido apartando a la gente por la calle para llegar cuanto antes. Eso que había pasado allí dentro, en esa habitación con Misha, había sido muy raro, pero por todos los diablos del mundo, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Misha le había dicho que no era gay, y le creía. Eso le daba un poco más de tranquilidad sabiendo que no se le iba a echar encima o le iba a hacer proposiciones deshonestas. Lo que ahora Jensen no tenía del todo claro era si quería esas proposiciones deshonestas o no. Se imaginó manteniendo ese tipo de conversación con cualquier otro tío y le dieron arcadas. Sin embargo con Misha se había ido poniendo cada vez más y más cachondo. Había sido un sentimiento muy extraño. Se sintió como cuando tenía trece años y vio por primera vez una película porno. Tuvo algo de reparo porque no sabía qué era todo aquello, y aunque le asustaba que lo pillaran viendo algo así, su fascinación fue tal, que no pudo apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Con Misha le pasaba lo mismo; por mucho que intentaba dejar de mirar, lograba el efecto contrario.

 

 

 

Misha recogió todo en silencio. Ese tal Jensen era un tío extraño, pero le había hecho reír con su historia. Llevaba un tiempo pensando que necesitaba un cambio, y quizás ese tío fuera eso que necesitaba. Le había dicho que no era gay, pero también le había confesado que se había hecho daño en el hombro intentando chupársela. Aunque eso no quería decir nada. 

Quizás sí; Jensen podría ser un cambio en su vida. Misha estaba en un punto en que necesitaba experimentar cosas nuevas.

Cuando llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Al ver el macetero en el suelo miró hacia todas partes pensando que podían haber entrado a robar, pero todo parecía en su lugar. Quizás el viento lo había tirado. O se le había vuelto a colar en el apartamento uno de los múltiples gatos que tenía el señor Edlund. Se acercó al aloe vera que le había regalado Rachel y comprobó que el macetero se había resquebrajado un poco. Lo llevó al fregadero para ver qué hacía y desde allí encargó comida china. Estaba deseando que Jensen lo llamara pronto.

 

 Jensen lo observó coger la maceta desde la ventana de su apartamento. Se había camuflado en una esquina para que no lo viera en caso de que levantara la cabeza. Se sentía mal porque estaba basando el comienzo de una posible amistad en un montón de mentiras. Eso no podía acabar bien.

 

 

\- Señora. Si ya ha consumido su bono de diez sesiones, no puede volver a usarlo. Creo que es lógico -Richard estaba perdiendo la paciencia. 

\- No los he usado.

Richard cogió la tarjeta separada en pequeños cuadrados y vio que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban firmados por él mismo.

\- Se los he firmado yo.

\- Te habrás confundido -la mujer parecía no querer bajarse del burro-. Los jóvenes de hoy en día vais corriendo a todas partes.

Richard entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si metiendo la cabeza de esa mujer en el cuenco tibetano de Matt y dándole con el mazo le arreglaría algo. Posiblemente no.

\- Señora, no hay confusión posible -le ladró descolgando el teléfono cuando éste comenzó a sonar-. Centro de masajes Orientales. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Jensen dudó durante un segundo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Podría hablar con Misha, por favor?

\- ¿Quiere pedir cita con él? -Richard le quitó la tarjeta de las manos a la mujer que parecía empeñada en borrar algunas de las firmas.

\- No. Mi llamada es de carácter personal.

\- Un momento, por favor -Richard mantuvo la llamada en espera y caminó hacia la puerta de Misha ignorando las quejas de la mujer. Tras dar un par de golpes sobre la madera, asomó la cabeza por una rendija. Al ver que tenía a alguien boca abajo sobre el futón, habló muy bajito-. Tienes una llamada de carácter personal. ¿Estás disponible o digo que te llamen más tarde?

Misha asintió con la cabeza. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo para que sólo se enterara su cliente y él. Le colocó la última de las piedras sobre la espalda y le acarició los dos hombros para liberarle de una pesada carga imaginaria.

\- Volveré en cinco minutos. Medita y canaliza tu energía.

Cuando salió, Richard ya estaba de nuevo detrás del mostrador peleándose con la mujer. Los ignoró a ambos y respondió a la llamada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Misha. Soy Jensen.

Las comisuras de la boca de Misha se elevaron al oír su voz.

\- Hola Jensen. 

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo esta noche? -Jensen llevaba ensayando más de media hora para ver qué le decía. Finalmente había decidido que cuanto más directo fuera, mejor. Y cuantas menos palabras dijera, también; así se equivocaría menos.

\- Claro. ¿Me recoges a las siete en mi casa y vamos a tomar unas cervezas?

\- Perfecto. Ahí estaré -sonrió pensando en lo fácil que había sido-. Nos vemos esta noche.

\- Jensen. Espera. ¿Sabes mi dirección?

Jensen se mordió los labios mientras maldecía mentalmente. Menos mal que Misha había sido consciente de que no se la había dado nunca, sino se hubiera colado en su casa tan tranquilo y Misha habría flipado en colores.

\- Tienes razón -disimuló con una sonrisa tonta-. Menos mal que estás en todo.

Misha le dio la dirección sin sospechar nada y Jensen hizo como que la anotaba.

\- Te espero en mi portal -añadió al final-. Así no tendrás que subir dos pisos sin ascensor.

\- Tranquilo, no llevaré tacones muy altos esta noche.

¿Y esa broma de dónde había salido? Jensen no lo tenía muy claro, pero no podía dejar de flirtear con ese hombre.

\- Bien -Misha parecía estar conteniendo una carcajada-, porque no me gustaría tener que trepar a una mesa para mirarte a los ojos.

Jensen pestañeó. Ese comentario había sido muy masculino, sí. Menos mal que Misha no era gay.

\- Me agacharé si quieres.

Otro gran comentario masculino. Menos mal que Misha dio por terminada la llamada porque de ahí podía salir cualquier cosa.

\- Tengo que dejarte, Jensen. Tengo a un cliente en la sala. Esta noche decidimos eso de agacharnos.

Jensen respondió algo que ni él mismo tuvo muy claro qué era y ambos colgaron el teléfono. Era tan fácil hablar con Misha... joder, tenía que decirle la verdad esa misma noche.

 

 

 

Jensen salió un poco antes de las siete de casa. De su apartamento al de Misha habría cinco minutos, quizás menos, pero no quería que éste lo viera salir de allí y sospechase nada antes de tiempo. Por eso cogió la moto, dos cascos y dio un par de vueltas a la manzana para llegar justo a las siete a su portal. Él ya estaba allí y sonriendo se acercó hacia él cuando Jensen puso un pie en el suelo y se apoyó para mantener en equilibrio la moto.

\- No sabía que tenías moto.

\- ¿Te dan miedo?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Al contrario.

\- Bien -Jensen le tendió el casco y se echó un poco hacia delante para dejarle espacio en la parte de atrás. 

Su moto, una Harley Davidson FXDWG bañada en color negro y plata, era el primer capricho que se había permitido cuando comenzó a trabajar en la galería con Jim. Le había costado una pasta y la cuidaba como si fuera su objeto más preciado. Normalmente no solía salir con ella por ahí cuando iba de copas. Jensen prefería usarla en ciudad cuando era estrictamente necesario, sino la dejaba para las escapadas que se hacía de vez en cuando a algún desierto o pueblo perdido de los Estados Unidos. Le gustaba hacer fotos a sitios insólitos y cuando lo necesitaba, cogía un par de cosas, su cámara, su moto, y se perdía del mapa durante un par de semanas. Que lo hubiera cogido esa noche para ir con Misha significaba mucho. Aún no tenía claro qué era, pero el gesto estaba ahí.

Jensen lo llevó a un bar que conocía desde hacía tiempo. Estaba bastante lejos de donde vivían y nadie le conocía allí como para saber quién era o a qué se dedicaba. Al entrar, pidieron dos cervezas y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. 

El sitio parecía sacado del pueblo más perdido y tosco de Texas. Con toda la decoración de madera, luminosos por todas partes y cactus, el ambiente que los rodeaba era muy masculino. No les hubiera sorprendido que hubiera entrado Clint Eastwood a tomarse algo de un momento a otro.

Esa noche tenía que haber partido porque varias televisiones grandes de plasma estaban encendidas y algunos clientes vestidos con los colores y la bandera de su equipo charlaban animadamente en la barra.

\- Tiene buena pinta este sitio -Misha se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó mirando la camiseta blanca que Jensen traía puesta. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero y la había dejado en la silla de al lado. Miraba la tele sin prestarle mucha atención-. ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

Jensen se volvió para mirarle. Misha se había sentado frente a él y se había relajado en su silla.

\- Un par de años, quizás -dejó de hablar cuando el camarero vino a dejarle las cervezas-. Gracias.

\- ¿Qué tal la semana?

Jensen le dio un trago a su bebida antes de responder. Se conocían de dos veces que se habían visto y apenas habían intercambiado cuatro frases, pero sin embargo la confianza que le transmitía ese hombre era mayor que la que le podía transmitir muchos de sus amigos tras años de amistad.

-Tranquila -respondió sin mojarse demasiado en su respuesta-. ¿Y la tuya?

\- Como siempre -se acercó el borde de la enorme jarra a la boca y bebió. Luego saboreó el amargo sabor en el paladar antes de seguir hablando-. Me parece curioso que hayas respondido que tu semana ha sido tranquila cuando has hechos cosas raras en la cama, te has caído de ella y casi te dislocas un hombro. Dime, Jensen; ¿Cómo son tus semanas cuando no son tranquilas?

Jensen supo que podía pasarse toda la noche escuchando a ese hombre hablar y no se aburriría en absoluto. 

\- Mejor que no lo sepas -sonrió pensando en la afición que había adquirido últimamente de espiarle por la ventana. Luego le dio la vuelta a la tortilla-. Tú has dicho que tu semana ha sido como siempre. ¿Eso significa que sueles quedar con la gente que va para que le des un masaje?

A ese juego podían jugar los dos, ¿no?

-Sólo si tienen los ojos verdes -bromeó.

Jensen lo miró porque no tenía claro si eso había sido una broma o no. Misha siguió hablando como si esa frase fuera real. Quizás lo fuera.

\- No creas. Trabajo demasiado y no me da tiempo a salir por ahí -con la yema del dedo comenzó a acariciar las gotitas de vaho que bajaban por la jarra-. Y las últimas relaciones que he tenido han sido... bueno. Mejor no mentemos al diablo...

\- Por si aparece -Jensen le guiñó un ojo porque conocía esa sensación-.¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora, Misha?

\- Supongo que te refieres con mi vida, ¿no? Pues no lo sé. Trabajo, me distraigo, no hago mucho más en realidad. ¿Y tú?

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Jensen. No iba a quedar bien si decía “Yo te espío por la ventana deseando que vuelvas a hacer esa postura rara y te la chupes otra vez. Estoy tan obsesionado contigo que hasta duele”.

\- Trabajo mucho -respondió a secas, intentando apartar esa imagen de Misha de la mente.

\- ¿Y en qué trabajas?

\- Soy fotógrafo.

\- ¿De bautizos, bodas y ceremonias varias o artístico? 

\- De lo que sea -Jensen se movió incómodo porque no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas sobre su trabajo-. No está ahora la economía como para decirle que no a nada.

\- En eso te doy la razón.

Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados sin saber qué más decirse. En el fondo eran dos completos desconocidos y nada más. Por suerte comenzó el partido y eso les hizo evadirse de sus vidas personales. Durante casi una hora y media estuvieron inmersos en los equipos que jugaban esa noche y en la temporada que estaban haciendo. Olvidarse de sus vidas diarias durante un rato y saborear un par de cervezas más los ayudó a relajarse. Cuando terminó el partido, el bullicio que se había formado antes para verlo comenzó a disiparse y sólo un par de mesas más apartadas de la de ellos quedaron ocupadas.

\- ¿Has vuelto a intentar lo de la cama?

Jensen levantó una ceja porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se notaba que ambos estaban más tranquilos y disfrutando de una velada tranquila. En circunstancias normales Jensen no habría contestado a esa pregunta, pero estaba tan a gusto que su mente no puso ningún impedimento para ello.

\- No -esbozó una media sonrisa mientras respondía-. No por falta de ganas, sino porque no quiero partirme el cuello intentándolo. 

\- La cama es un mal sitio para hacer esas cosas porque el colchón hace que pierdas el equilibrio. Si vuelves a intentarlo, hazlo en el suelo sobre una toalla o una esterilla.

Los ojos de Jensen brillaron. Al fin estaban llegando a donde él quería.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

\- Quizás -respondió enigmático.

\- ¡Vamos, no me vengas con esas! -Jensen se quejó como un niño pequeño-. Yo te he contado la verdad.

\- A ti no te quedó más remedio porque casi te sacas el hombro de su sitio -le recordó Misha-. Pero sí, lo he intentado.

\- ¿Y?

Misha se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

\- ¿Sueles hablar de estas cosas con otros hombres?

\- No suelo quedar con hombres -Jensen se terminó su jarra y la apartó a un lado-. ¿Qué me decías?

Ambos rieron porque Jensen fue muy poco sutil. Lo hizo a propósito y eso mantuvo el ambiente igual de distendido. Misha no puedo evitar reírse, por lo que Jensen siguió hablando.

\- Como te dije el otro día, no soy homosexual -Jensen quiso dejar eso claro antes que nada-. Sólo tenía... curiosidad.

\- Te entiendo. Yo no creo que haya nada de malo en intentar chuparse la polla uno mismo. Ya te lo dije; si los tíos pudiéramos hacerlo, el noventa por ciento lo habríamos hecho ya.

\- No me has respondido -por primera vez en toda la noche, Jensen se puso serio porque Misha parecía responder a las preguntas que le daba la gana.

\- ¿Qué pregunta? -disimuló.

Jensen se la repitió bastante claro.

\- Que si llegaste a chupártela.

\- Sí -lo miró, maldita fuera; Misha respondió a esa pregunta con un simple _sí_ mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Y te gustó? -Jensen se arrepintió de la pregunta en cuanto la hizo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

Jensen tenía grabada en la mente y en el objetivo de su cámara cómo Misha se corría sobre sus propios labios, cómo su cuerpo había temblado por el placer y cómo lo había dejado a él con ganas de más.

\- Creo que, o bien eres muy elástico, o no te has arrimado lo suficiente en la moto.

Ambos se rieron por la broma. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese flirteo descarado que quizás, entre dos personas que buscaban lo mismo, estuviera permitido, pero ninguno de ellos era gay.

\- Soy muy elástico -sonrió Misha algo colorado-. ¿Sabes? Llevo un tiempo pensando que, si disfruto con mi cuerpo, quizás disfrute con el de otro hombre.

Jensen levantó las cejas y lo miró extrañado.

\- Tú mismo acabas de decir antes que no eres gay y que no es lo mismo darse placer a uno mismo que dárselo a los demás. 

\- Ya, pero... No sé. Es algo que no me importaría probar. Quizás cuando me encuentre en esa situación salga corriendo, pero es una curiosidad que tengo.

\- Pero... ¿todo, todo? ¿O sólo tocamientos, meter mano y algún que otro beso?

\- No sé. No me lo he planteado. Supongo que si alguna vez llego a estar en esa situación, el cuerpo me lo dirá. Lo mismo me espanto y salgo corriendo o puede que todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado?

Jensen casi tuvo un ataque allí mismo. ¿Interesado? ¿Él? ¿En otro hombre? ¡Vamos, por Dios! Que le gustase observarle era una excepción de la regla porque ese hombre tenía un gran cuerpo, pero nada más. Como mucho quería mirarlo y recrearse en lo que hacía. Punto final.

\- No. Una cosa es intentar lamerme la polla y otra lamérsela a otro.

Misha asintió.

\- Por eso te digo, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Sé que tengo eso metido en la cabeza. Como una fantasía. ¿No te ha pasado a ti antes, que te obsesionas por algo y no hay forma humana de sacártelo de la mente?

\- Alguna vez, sí -Jensen pensó que la academia tendría que darle un Oscar por su interpretación de esa noche porque estaba siendo magistral-. ¿Y has decidido buscar a alguien para experimentar?

\- Aún no, pero es posible que lo haga. Ya no soy ningún niño y hay cosas que, o se hacen ahora, o ya no se hacen.

Jensen asintió dándole la razón, pero no la compartía realmente. ¿Qué edad podría tener ese hombre? ¿Dos o tres años más que él? Estaban en lo mejor de la vida y en eso sí le daba la razón; había que disfrutar todo lo que se pudiera y más. Entonces fue consciente de una cosa. Si Misha ya había decidido llevar a algún chico a su casa, posiblemente él lo vería todo, y esa imagen mental que acababa de formarse en su mente no le gustó en absoluto. 

Se imaginó a Misha con algún otro muchacho alto, moreno, musculoso. El desconocido lamía de arriba abajo a Misha y éste le devolvía el favor haciéndole la mejor mamada del mundo como sólo sabría hacer un experto en el tema.

\- Tierra llamando a Jensen -Misha logró captar su atención-. Te has quedado paseando por el cosmos.

Jensen cabeceó para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

\- Perdona, acabo de acordarme que tengo una reunión muy importante mañana y tengo que acostarme pronto. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro -Misha se levantó de la silla y soltó un billete sobre la mesa.

Jensen también soltó otro billete y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Había empezado a llover y aunque no era más que una nube pasajera, Jensen le indicó a Misha que se agarrara cuando subieron a la moto.

Y era verdad. El asfalto resbalaba más con las primeras gotas que cuando ya estaba todo el suelo mojado. Tendría que conducir con mucho cuidado.

Jensen lo intentó, pero se le iba de las manos, y nada tenía que ver con las cervezas que se había tomado porque eso apenas era un entrante para él. Tampoco el agua de la lluvia tenía nada que ver. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la chaqueta abierta y la lluvia, que ahora caía algo más fuerte, comenzaba a mojarle el pecho. El agua fría le hizo tener varios escalofríos y el cuerpo reaccionaba a la humedad temblando ligeramente. Entonces las manos de Misha aparecieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, agarró los bordes de la chaqueta y, a tientas, comenzó a subirle la cremallera. A Jensen le gustó sentirse rodeado por esos brazos y ese inesperado calor sobre su espalda, por no hablar de esa presión que notaba en su trasero. Ahora sí que se había arrimado de veras.

Cuando notó que Misha le terminaba de subir la cremallera y fue a apartar las manos para volver a su sitio, Jensen lo agarró de un brazo y con ese mismo gesto le indicó que se quedara así, rodeándole la cintura. Misha lo entendió a la primera y se quedó tal y como le indicó; con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La verdad es que así era mucho más cómodo ir en la moto porque iba más seguro y porque el cuerpo de Jensen le protegía del frío y de la lluvia. 

El camino de regreso a casa se le hizo muy corto, o al menos eso le pareció a Misha, que se bajó de la moto en cuanto Jensen se detuvo en la acera frente al portal. Se quitó el casco y se lo tendió.

\- Gracias por el paseo.

Jensen se abrió la visera del casco para responderle. La lluvia caía sobre Misha y le mojaba el pelo y los hombros.

\- Ha sido un placer.

Ambos sonrieron y Misha se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el portal antes de empaparse del todo. Jensen lo siguió con la mirada. De nuevo una imagen de Misha con un desconocido, los dos solos, desnudos y en su apartamento, le provocó una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Entonces supo que no quería verle con ningún desconocido. Era cierto que se conformaba con seguir viéndole como hasta ahora y en ningún momento se había propuesto experimentar nada con nadie, pero el temor de no volver a disfrutar de Misha en su ventana, o lo que era peor; el temor de que otro disfrutara de lo que él consideraba suyo, provocó que Jensen se quitara el casco y lo llamase.

\- ¡Misha! 

Éste se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia él. Lo hizo a su ritmo, como si le diera igual mojarse o no. Cuando llegó a su lado, Misha permaneció callado esperando a saber qué era lo que Jensen quería decirle.

\- He pensado que... que no me importaría experimentar contigo.

Misha arrugó la frente intentando entenderle.

\- ¿Experimentar?

\- Ya sabes. _Eso._

Misha sonrió sabiendo ahora a lo que Jensen se refería.

\- Pensé que no eras gay y que no estabas interesado.

\- Y no soy gay, pero estoy interesado.

Jensen parecía no querer dar muchas explicaciones, así que Misha se limitó a asentir. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero y se la tendió.

\- Llámame si sigues interesado en estos días.

Jensen cogió el pequeño papel para ver la dirección personal de Misha y su número de teléfono.

\- Vale -se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego se lo quedó mirando-. Te estás mojando.

Misha tuvo que darle la razón. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se metió en el portal. Jensen lo vio irse y se quedó un rato así bajo la lluvia. Luego arrancó de nuevo la moto y dio la vuelta al edificio para aparcarla frente a su puerta. 

Cuando subió a su apartamento ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz ni quitarse las botas mojadas para no manchar le parqué; simplemente caminó a oscuras hacia la ventana para verle.

Jensen no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándole en medio de la oscuridad. Misha había llegado a su apartamento antes que él. Ya se había quitado los zapatos y andaba descalzo por la casa con un gato que se restregaba contra sus tobillos. Jensen miró la cosa peluda porque no lo había visto antes y no sabía que Misha tuviera una mascota. Luego vio cómo le puso un cuenco en el suelo y el gato dejó de perseguirle. Entonces Misha comenzó a desnudarse mientras seguía yendo de un lado a otro del apartamento. Primero se quitó la camisa y caminó sin ella por la casa. Al parecer ordenaba el piso mientras se desnudaba. Cuando apenas le quedó encima una mínima expresión de ropa, Jensen no pudo dejar de mirarle los huesos de las caderas. Le atraían y le fascinaban como nunca nada antes lo había hecho. Entonces Misha se acercó a la ventana para bajar el cristal porque parecía estar entrando agua. Jensen se escondió un poco temeroso de que lo descubriera, pero Misha apenas levantó la cabeza para arriba. Miraba la calle como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Y sonreía. Jensen lo vio esbozar una sonrisa que durante un par de segundos le habían dado más brillo y calor a esa noche fría y oscura. ¿Y si había sonreído por él? ¿Estaría pensando en él como estaba haciendo él en esos momentos? Aturdido por sus propios pensamientos, Jensen se fue a la cama con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

 

 

Quedaron cuatro días más tarde. Jensen lo llamó y le preguntó si quedaban. No dijo nada más. Misha asintió y le ofreció su apartamento. Cuando salieran del trabajo quedarían allí y ya verían qué hacían. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué podía pasar. Incluso Misha tenía sus dudas porque una cosa era soñar con algo, desearlo, fantasear, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo realidad. Pero no se dejaría llevar por el miedo. Quedarían y verían qué pasaba.

Jensen llegó puntual. Apretó el timbre de la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, le resultó muy extraño ver el apartamento desde otro ángulo que no fuera el que veía desde su ventana.

\- Ponte cómodo -Misha lo dejó pasar y cerró tras él-. ¿Te apetece algo para beber?

\- Sí, por favor. Lo mismo que estés tomando tú.

Misha sonrió y Jensen se lo quedó mirando qué le hacía tanta gracia.

\- Estoy bebiendo té helado -le informó-. Si te gusta te sirvo un vaso. No lleva alcohol, pero si quieres puedo echarle un chorro de algo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- No, así está bien.

Cuando lo vio acercarse hacia la cocina, separada con una barra americana del resto del apartamento, Jensen lo ojeó todo con detenimiento. Más que un apartamento, aquello era un estudio. Todo era diáfano y seguramente la única puerta que existía allí era la que llevaba al baño. La ventana por la que él veía la casa estaba al frente, entre la cama y una estantería con libros. Sin poderlo evitar, se quedó mirando el suelo, sabiendo que era ahí donde lo había visto por primera vez. Lentamente caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Observó la calle y miró hacia su apartamento. Desde la ventana de Misha, al estar un piso más abajo, no se veía gran cosa. 

\- No es una gran calle -Misha llegó a su lado y le tendió el vaso helado-, pero es tranquila. Eso es lo importante.

\- Sí -Jensen se preguntó qué pensaría Misha si supiera que alguien le observaba casi a diario-. Gracias.

\- Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá. 

Jensen se dio la vuelta y lo siguió al otro lado de la habitación. Al lado de la barra americana había un sofá lleno de cojines. Misha se sentó sobre una de sus piernas y Jensen lo hizo a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que de nuevo éste iba descalzo. ¿Es que sólo usaba zapatos para ir a la calle? 

\- No sabía que te gustase el té helado -Jensen agitó su bebida en la mano y los cubitos de hielo tintinearon en el vaso.

\- No está mal. No quería tomar nada de alcohol esta noche.

Jensen se lamió los labios después de beber y lo miró.

\- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

\- Sí -Misha también bebió antes de responder-. No quería beber más de la cuenta por los nervios y hacer algo bajo los efectos del alcohol que pudiera arrepentirme al día siguiente.

\- Bien pensado -Jensen asintió y elogió ese razonamiento. Cualquiera hubiera hecho todo lo contrario para romper el hielo, pero a la larga hacer algo que no se quería hacer y que sólo se hacía bajo los efectos del alcohol no solía acabar bien. Él por ejemplo no podía dejar de mover la pierna en un tic nervioso. A veces le pasaba y cuando empezaba, podía pasarse así un buen rato.

Entonces guardaron silencio no sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir. Misha decidió no dejar que ese incómodo momento matara esa noche, así que le dio una palmada en la pierna dejando la palma sobre su muslo. No la movió, ni la restregó sobre él. Simplemente se limitó a decirle con ese gesto que él estaba ahí.

\- Cuéntame alguna anécdota de la universidad. 

Jensen se miró de reojo la pierna porque Misha había dejado allí la mano. Sentir la mano de un hombre sobre su muslo tendría que haberle puesto muy nervioso, pero Misha ejerció el efecto contrario, y no sólo dejó de mover la pierna, sino que se relajó visiblemente. Comenzó contando la broma que le gastaron a un compañero suyo cuando le llenaron todo el dormitorio de espuma de afeitar y lo dejaron encerrado en el armario. Luego acabó contando la cogorza que pilló el día de su graduación y cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó en un un barco pesquero camino de Alaska llevando sólo un tanga rojo con lentejuelas.

Misha lo escuchaba atentamente. Parecía muy entretenido en su historia y no se perdía ningún detalle de Jensen, de cómo articulaba las palabras al hablar, o cómo movía una mano para explicar algo en concreto, o simplemente cómo enfatizaba algunas expresiones. Jensen escondía dentro de él mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y Misha estaba deseoso por descubrir cuáles eran. Mientras seguía escuchándole, se inclinó hacia la mesa para coger su té helado ya sin hielo y darle un sorbo. De camino aprovechó para cambiar de postura porque la pierna se le estaba quedando dormida de estar tanto tiempo sentada sobre ella. Para hacer todo eso tuvo que deshacer el contacto, y Jensen, mientras seguía hablando, siguió el recorrido de esa mano. Cuando se alejó de su pierna, un frío extraño se apoderó de él. Lo achacó a que la palma estaba muy caliente y al alejarla de su piel, los poros bajo la tela del vaquero habían reaccionado con el aire fresco que corría por la habitación. Cuando Misha volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, se volvió, quedando ambas caras muy cerca la una de la otra. Se miraron en silencio y durante varios segundos, como dándose permiso para seguir o no. 

Dudando por si metía la pata, Misha avanzó apenas unos milímetros con su cuerpo acercándose así más a Jensen. Éste no se movió, lo que provocó que ambos quedaran mucho más cerca. Ya casi estaban ahí, y si no se echaban atrás, pronto sabrían si eso que querían probar era realmente una experiencia nueva o un fiasco enorme.

Misha fue el primero en acercarse del todo. Prácticamente le estaba rozando los labios, sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y ya lo tenía. Jensen le sacaba varios centímetros tal y como estaban sentados y lo miraba un poco desde abajo. Entonces se armó de valor y terminó de acercarse a él.

Jensen lo vio llegar y no retrocedió. Cuando notó el primer roce de los labios de Misha, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez del otro. Incluso la cabeza se le fue un poco hacia atrás, mareado por el colapso de emociones que estaba experimentando.

 

Era algo nuevo para ambos. Ninguno de los dos había besado a ningún otro hombre de esa manera aunque no lo parecía. Ni siquiera habían abierto los labios. Sólo estaban experimentando lo que era sentir los labios del otro sobre su propia piel. Hasta que Misha profundizó el beso. Entreabrió los labios separándolos apena levemente para mordisquear los de Jensen. Fue un gesto delicado y suave, apenas imperceptible.

\- Llevo queriendo hacer eso con tus labios desde que te conocí prácticamente. 

Jensen abrió los ojos y respiró por la boca mientras enfocaba la visión.

\- ¿El qué? 

\- Morderte los labios.

\- ¿Te está gustando la experiencia de besar a otro hombre?

Misha asintió, notando que tenía la respiración entrecortada y que no podía dejar de mirarle.

\- Bien -la voz de Jensen se había vuelto mucho más grave y profunda-, porque yo aún tengo ganas de más.

Tenía que haberse vuelto loco, o sencillamente se estaba dejando llevar, pero Jensen adelantó la cabeza y ahora fue él el que le salió al encuentro para buscar esos carnosos labios. Misha le respondió y abrió él también los labios respondiendo a su demanda. Ahora sí que ambos se estaban besando de una manera mucho más íntima. Cuando la lengua de Misha se encontró con la de Jensen, lo hizo con cuidado para no asustarle y para darle la oportunidad de alejarse si eso no le gustaba, pero no fue así; Jensen gruñó cuando notó cómo esa lengua húmeda y caliente lo rodeaba tímidamente animándole a salirle al encuentro. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza besar así a un hombre, pero es que no estaba besando a un tío cualquiera; estaba besando a Misha.

Con el sonido de su propio gruñido aún metido en su cerebro, Jensen tiró de él y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con el propósito de sentirle más cerca. Ahora Misha quedaba más alto que él y la sensación era completamente distinta. Dejó de caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dejó besar. La lengua de Misha lo atacaba y lo asaltaba provocándole oleadas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Por Dios bendito, si sólo lo estaba besando, ¿cómo sería cuando le pusiera una mano encima? Jensen no pudo esperar más a comprobarlo; sin avisarle, se incorporó del sofá, puso una mano sobre el respaldo y se impulsó para ponerse de pie aún con Misha agarrado a él. Una pierna pudo sujetarse alrededor de su cintura, pero la otra le resbaló por la cadera hacia abajo. Jensen lo sintió como una caricia que rezumaba sexualidad por todas partes. Lo agarró por debajo del trasero para que no siguiera cayendo y caminó con él atravesando el apartamento. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, puso una rodilla sobre el colchón y colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Misha para evitar que cayera. Quería seguir teniéndole así; pegado a su cuerpo sin separarse ni un sólo segundo. 

Misha no había dejado de besarle. Le había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos cuando notó que Jensen lo levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo y había seguido besándole sin poder separarse de él. De pronto notó que lo dejaba de caer sobre la cama y lo cubría con su cuerpo. Jensen era grande, y fuerte, e irradiaba un calor y una fuerza que lo atraían hacia él como una abeja a la miel. Le sobraba toda la ropa y necesitaba desprenderse de ella cuanto antes. Comenzó por los botones de Jensen, que parecían cooperar abriéndose prácticamente ellos mismos. Jensen hizo lo mismo con los de él, y en apenas un minuto ambos estuvieron desnudo el uno sobre el otro.

Durante un segundo ambos fueron consciente de que esa era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Jensen nunca había estado desnudo encima de otro hombre. La última vez fue cuando tenía tres años y se hizo pipí sobre su padre, pero esa no contaba. Estar sobre Misha era una sensación totalmente diferente. Lo sentía caliente y palpitante debajo de él. Al principio, cuando empezó toda esa locura, él sólo quería acercarse a ese hombre, verle, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en sus redes. Su personalidad, su forma de ser e incluso de pensar fueron haciéndose un hueco en su cabeza. No es que Jensen se hubiera vuelto un recipiente vacío que aceptaba las ideas de otro con más personalidad que él, no; es que había abierto una puerta a un mundo nuevo que le estaba gustando más de lo que se habría imaginado en un principio.

Aprovechando que Jensen parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Misha lo agarró por los hombros y le hizo rodar hasta quedar encima de él. Jensen lo miró desconcertado. Habían llegado a un punto en que si seguían, era para no dar marcha atrás. Ese era el momento en el que, o bien lo dejaban ahí, conformes ya con lo que habían experimentado, o seguían hasta el final.

\- Jensen... -la voz de Misha fue apenas un murmullo que lo devolvió a la realidad. Sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y sabía cuál era su respuesta. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque quería seguir, quería experimentar, quería sentir a Misha.

\- Sigue -le respondió sin darle tiempo a que Misha le planteara nada más. No quería saber nada, ni quería pensar. Sólo sentir-. Quiero que me hagas lo que querías que te hicieran a ti.

Misha lo miró sin poder ocultar el asombro en su rostro. Cuando Jensen le había dicho días atrás que quería experimentar con él, se había pensado que sería él el que tomaría el mando, el que guiaría la situación. Ahora se daba cuenta que no; Jensen acababa de claudicar bajo su cuerpo y se había ofrecido totalmente a él. Una sensación extraña y placentera lo envolvió. Asintió aceptando la misión. Entonces se agachó sobre él y volvió a besarle. Misha sabía cómo besar y cómo hacerle olvidar todo lo que sobraba en su mente. Lo cubrió con sus labios y tras saborear por última vez su lengua, comenzó un lento camino hacia abajo.

Recorrer el cuerpo de Jensen fue como un peregrinar por tierras extrañas donde sabría que pronto llegaría al santuario al que tanto anhelaba llegar. Lo que jamás se pudo Misha imaginar es que el cuerpo de ese hombre fuera tan perfecto; Jensen era fuerte y bien formado. Tenía la fortaleza de un guerrero y cada poro de su piel irradiaba sexualidad. Embrujado y mareado por todas esas sensaciones que le abordaban, Misha fue bajando por su cuerpo poco a poco hasta llegar al abdomen. Lo acarició con las manos como si las yemas de sus dedos tuvieran el poder de ver cuando tocaban. Cada caricia que daba dejaba un beso húmedo tras de sí. Hasta que llegó a su erección.

Jensen pensó que jamás viviría un momento así. Sintió esos labios alrededor de él, ejerciendo la presión justa y acariciando con la lengua una vena estratégica que recorría todo el pene. Claro que le habían hecho mamadas antes, y muy buenas además, pero nunca ninguna que hubiera comenzado así. En cierto modo era lógico que Misha supiera lo que hacerle porque él también tenía pene, y llegaba a él. Misha sabía cómo besar y cómo tratar ese asunto. De hecho, era muy posible que le estuviera besando y lamiendo como se acariciaba a él mismo.

Ese pensamiento terminó de matar a Jensen, que dejó de pensar y ya sólo se limitó a sentir. Jamás había estado tan duro y jamás le habían dolido tanto los testículos como en ese momento. Su cuerpo parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y cada célula de su cuerpo rogaba por una liberación inmediata. Pero no llegó. Misha se incorporó sobre él y alargó el brazo hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche. Abrió el primer cajón y de él sacó un pequeño bote transparente. 

Jensen siguió el recorrido de esa mano. Observó cómo Misha abría el tapón con los dientes y se echaba un poco del gelatinoso lubricante sobre los dedos. Luego cerró el frasco y lo abandonó a su suerte entre las sábanas. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Jensen lo observaba sin decir nada.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de decirme que no -le besó la cara interna del muslo cuando volvió a colocarse arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Jensen observó su propio cuerpo, cómo tenía las piernas abiertas, con los pies firmemente anclados sobre el colchón y totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos.

Y no sintió vergüenza. Quizás porque no tenía por qué; ambos deseaban eso, ambos lo habían hablado y eso era lo que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos.

\- Quiero -fue lo único que respondió, dándole así el consentimiento que estaba esperando.

Misha no le defraudó; volvió a acogerle entre sus labios mientras acercaba los dedos a su entrada. Embadurnó bien todo alrededor pasando la yema del dedo índice una y otra vez en el mismo sentido y sin presionar en ningún momento. La misma necesidad de Jensen por expandirse, unida a la excitación que sentía, ayudó a que el primer dedo de Misha prácticamente entrara solo. 

Jensen cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse mentalmente. Notaba algo extraño dentro de él y su mente aún no había decidido si era placentero o no. De momento era como una especie de calor que se iba expandiendo. Misha por su parte estaba sudando a mares. Contenerse para no apartar la mano y penetrarle como realmente quería estaba siendo agotador. Intentó distraerse jugando con el dedo, haciendo círculos dentro de él y amoldándole según lo movía.

Entonces añadió un segundo dedo. Éste entró justo y apretado junto al otro y notó cómo los músculos de Jensen se contraían intentando cerrar la entrada. En un intento por tranquilizarle, volvió a metérselo en la boca y succionó. Eso surtió efecto porque la espalda de Jensen se arqueó separándose del colchón varios centímetros. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y había levantado la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios separados y secos, respirando trabajosamente a través de ellos. 

Misha le sostuvo la mirada y supo que esa era la imagen más erótica que había visto en la vida. Sin perder más tiempo, adelantó los dedos y presionó sobre ese sensible punto, arremetiendo sobre su próstata con las yemas. Jensen abrió las piernas, anhelando más ese contacto. Lo miraba errático, como si todo eso fuese un sueño del que no quisiera despertarse nunca. Misha le devolvió la mirada. Estaba agachado entre sus piernas, con la punta de su glande apoyada sobre su barbilla y parte de su labio inferior. Mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, volvió a arremeter con los dedos y Jensen sólo pudo abandonarse a esa sensación.

Notó que comenzaba a correrse aún antes de ser cierto. Esa presión dentro de él era tan grande que lo abarcaba todo. Cuando realmente supo que iba a explotar, ya era demasiado tarde. Apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y miró la lengua de Misha rodear su prepucio.

\- Voy a correrme -le avisó ahogándose con sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera supo cómo le salieron, sólo que sabía que estallaría en mil pedazos en cuestión de segundos-. Misha. _Misha._

Misha presionó con algo más de atino la yema de los dedos y lo miró atentamente casi sin pestañear. Entonces Jensen comenzó a correrse. Las primeras sacudidas lo pillaron desprevenido haciendo que su erección le marcara los labios y la barbilla con un espeso líquido blanco. Pero no se apartó; siguió arremetiendo contra él con los dedos mientras dejaba que ese pene erecto descargara sobre su y lo terminara de marcar. Los jadeos de Jensen acabaron en un gruñido largo y pronunciado mientras se desplomaba finalmente sobre la cama. Cuando todo pasó, Misha lo miró; Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba fuertemente intentando llenar los pulmones para recuperar el oxigeno que había perdido. Había quedado laxo sobre el colchón, con los miembros relajados y la cabeza echada hacia un lado. 

Extrayendo los dedos con cuidado, Misha caminó hacia el baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo, comprobó que el semen de Jensen le resbalaba hasta el cuello. Se limpió bien los restos y se secó los labios. Al terminar, volvió al dormitorio y se tumbó a su lado. Entonces se percató de que Jensen se había quedado profundamente dormido. Podría haberse molestado porque realmente él también necesitaba una liberación, y con urgencia, pero le pareció tan tierno que Jensen hubiera caído desplomado después del orgasmo, que simplemente se limitó a recostarse a su lado y dormir él también. 

  

Cuando abrió los ojos no reconoció el lugar. Había demasiada claridad para ser su dormitorio y algo caliente, como una especie de motor, le estaba dando demasiado calor sobre el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un gato gris de pelo largo mirándole con unos inquietantes ojos azules. No parecía amenazador, y si ronroneaba es que estaba a gusto, ¿no? 

Intentó moverse y rodar un poco hacia un lado para cambiar de postura. Se estaba clavando algo en el centro de la espalda y debía de llevar ahí incrustado un bueno rato porque el dolor era cada vez mayor. Acabó de darse la vuelta y el gato saltó al suelo cuando notó que se caía. Dejó de ronronear y desapareció debajo de la cama. Jensen deslizó una mano debajo de su cuerpo y sacó el bote de lubricante que Misha había usado con él la noche anterior. Algo confuso, volvió la cabeza para mirarle y vio que dormía. 

Misha estaba tumbado boca abajo, abrazado en parte a la almohada y con la cara vuelta hacia él. Tenía una de las piernas dobladas y la otra completamente estirada, ocupando prácticamente todo el largo de la cama. Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle y sonrojarse un poco porque apenas un par de horas atrás había experimentado con él cosas que jamás pensó que haría, y mucho menos con un hombre. Lo curioso de todo es que le había gustado y, aunque pensó que sentiría alguna molestia en una determinada zona, lo cierto era que se encontraba bien. No notaba ningún dolor ni nada que pudiera quejarse. Quizás notaba la existencia de músculos que no sabía que tenía, pero hasta eso era placentero.

Entonces cayó en una cosa. Él había terminado, lo recordaba. Había caído desplomado sobre la cama envuelto en una espiral de satisfacción y relajación absoluta. Pero, ¿Y Misha? No recordaba haberle ayudado a terminar, ni siquiera sabía si lo hizo o no. Lo último que se le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de ese hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas y lamiéndole mientras se corría.

Genial, se acababa de poner duro.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Misha hubiera cambiado de idea y no quisiera hacerlo al final con un hombre? Que a él le hubiera gustado no implicaba que a Misha también. ¿Y si había cambiado de idea? ¿O si se había dormido sin terminar porque no le había quedado más remedio? 

Jensen no quiso hacerse más preguntas. Si Misha no quería seguir, que se lo dijera, pero que no fuera por él que no lo hubiera intentado. Abrió el bote de lubricante y se echó un poco en una mano. Lo esparció sobre los dedos y luego se volvió hacia Misha. Éste seguía en la misma postura sin haberse movido ni un pelo. Entonces, con cuidado, deslizó los dedos entre sus nalgas. Misha se movió ligeramente, pero no se despertó, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Jensen de seguir con lo que tenía en mente. Le rodeó el suave orificio de entrada y lo acarició sin llegar a entrar en él. Tendría que sentirse raro porque le estaba tocando el trasero a otro tío. Ni él mismo se había acariciado nunca de esa manera, pero la pasada noche descubrió cosas que ni sabía que existían. De alguna forma quería que Misha descubriera ese nuevo mundo que él había descubierto gracias a él, y quería ser él el que lo hiciera, no otro.

Ese pequeño atisbo de posesión no le asombró. Jensen siempre había sido así prácticamente con todo; con sus amigos, con su trabajo, con su vida. Era posesivo por naturaleza. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que ese sentimiento hubiera aparecido tan pronto con Misha, que apenas se conocían de dos días. 

 

Un pequeño jadeo le alertó de que Misha ya se estaba despertando. Llevaba apenas un par de minutos jugando con su trasero y ya casi sentía que podía deslizar un dedo en él, pero Jensen prefirió esperar para que Misha le diera su autorización.

Misha abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes mirándole que brillaban intensamente. Entonces notó un pequeño cosquilleo en su trasero y no tuvo que usar todas las neuronas de su cerebro para saber cuáles eran los propósitos de Jensen.

\- Buenos días -murmuró parpadeando para espantar el sueño.

Jensen le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. ¿Ya eran sus ojos tan azules la noche anterior? En vistas de que no parecía tener nada qué decir, Misha se desperezó sutilmente alzando el trasero un poco más facilitándole así a Jensen el trabajo.

\- Te noto ocupado esta mañana -bromeó-. ¿Te echo una mano?

Esa invitación podía tomarse de varias maneras distintas y Jensen, ciertamente, no supo por dónde cogerla. Al menos le sirvió para saber con el humor con el que se había levantado Misha y lo que pensaba al respecto sobre seguir o no seguir adelante con ese asunto.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo solo -su voz salió más gutural de lo normal, no sabía muy bien si por culpa del sueño o del deseo-. Sólo tanteaba el terreno porque no estaba seguro.

\- Respecto a qué.

\- No sabía si querías seguir o no.

Misha levantó las cejas porque no se esperaba que Jensen pudiera tener esas dudas sobre él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero?

Jensen decidió empezar por el principio porque sino iba a ser complicado.

\- Anoche me dormí. No me di cuenta y me dejé llevar por el sueño sin pararme a pensar que tú también estabas ahí y que no habías terminado.

\- No te preocupes -sonrió comprendiendo la situación-. Lo entiendo. No pasa nada. Lo que no entiendo es por qué piensas que no quiero seguir.

\- No sé. Si hubiera sido al revés, yo no habría dejado que me hubieran dejado a medias -confesó-. Por eso pensé que, al no insistirme, es que habías perdido el interés.

\- Jensen -pronunció su nombre como si tuviera el poder de hacerle el amor con tan sólo nombrarle-. Ni un coro de ángeles ni San Pedro con su trompeta te habrían despertado anoche. 

Jensen sonrió sospechando que podía ser cierto. Había caído tan cansado y tan saciado que no se había dado cuenta de nada más. Se deslizó un poco por la cama y se acercó a él para hablarle de cerca.

\- Déjame compensarte por mi falta de consideración de anoche.

Misha quiso responderle pero le fue imposible. De cerca podía contar las pecas que tenía ese hombre en la cara y, joder, eso no tendría que haberle puesto tan cachondo como lo hizo. Se limitó a asentir mientras sentía de nuevo la mano de Jensen moverse sobre su trasero. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar. 

Los dedos de Jensen se movían lentamente alrededor de su entrada, haciéndole sufrir porque por mucho que lo recorría, parecía no decidir nunca a adentrarse en él. Esa espera y esa intriga de no saber cuándo iba a pasar estaban volviendo loco a Misha, que había decidido enterrar la cara en la almohada para dejarse llevar.

\- Jensen... -gimió.

Jensen oyó su nombre salir de esos labios ahogados por la tela de la almohada y sonrió con picardía. Sabía que lo tenía que estar volviendo loco y eso le gustaba. Con lo que no contaba fue con que fuera a ser tan placentero para él también. Cuando comenzó a deslizar un dedo en su interior, una presión caliente lo envolvió. La respiración de Misha se hizo más profunda e irregular y conforme seguía avanzando, más necesitaba continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Había empleado tanto tiempo preparándole que el dedo entró con bastante facilidad. Lo deslizó varias veces sacándolo del todo para volver a meterlo luego, y cuando fue a intentarlo la última vez, añadió un segundo dedo. Se deslizó a duras penas mientras Jensen incursionaba en él, pero de nuevo y tras varios minutos, el estrecho canal se había amoldado a él. Entonces añadió un tercer dedo. Misha gruñó notando cómo sus músculos se contraían intentando expandirse a una velocidad vertiginosa, porque ahora Jensen parecía tener prisa por ahondarse en él. Tomó aire y gimió mientras supo que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado. Se giró y se quedó boca arriba, sabiéndose observado por Jensen.

\- Hay un preservativo en el primer cajón de esa mesita de noche.

Jensen asintió sabiendo que hablaba del cajón que quedaba más próximo a él. Estiró el brazo, lo abrió y trasteó dentro hasta encontrar un caja de profilácticos. Lo abrió y sacó un envoltorio. Luego caminó de rodillas sobre la cama hasta colocarse entre las piernas de Misha que seguía boca arriba esperándole. Jensen abrió el paquete y se lo deslizó por toda la erección hasta asegurarse de que quedaba bien puesto y estaba en perfecto estado. Luego se ancló entre las piernas de Misha. Lo agarró por los muslos y lo acercó a él. Tendría que agacharse un poco para poder penetrarle con facilidad, a no ser que Misha doblara las piernas más hacia arriba para facilitarle la entrada. No era la postura más cómoda, pero podría valer. Cuando ya lo tenía cogido por los tobillos y le guiaba en la postura que quería que pusiera, Jensen se percató de que si le ponía una almohada debajo del trasero, le facilitaría el trabajo a ambos. Y eso hizo.

Misha lo observaba y se dejaba guiar por lo que hacía. Quizás no le conociera de mucho, pero confiaba en él y sabía que Jensen nunca le defraudaría.

Cuando todo estuvo en el lugar conveniente, Jensen se arrimó a su entrada. Al fin estaba todo a su gusto e iba a dar otro paso diferente en su vida. Nunca se había tirado a un tío, y nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Ahora no se imaginaba estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera ese. Acercó la punta de su erección al orificio de entrada y presionó.

Entrar en ese estrecho canal fue como poner un pié en el paraíso. De pronto una oleada de calor y confort lo recibieron, y eso que apenas había comenzado a adentrarse en él. Le puso ambas palmas de las manos bien abiertas sobre la cara interna de sus muslos e incursionó un poco más. A pesar de la preparación previa, Misha seguía estrecho y demasiado justo para su tamaño, cosa que a él le encantó, y mientras terminaba de adentrarse en él, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener un gemido.

Misha no fue tan diplomático. Hasta ese momento había mantenido los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo y contenía a medias la respiración. Cuando notó que Jensen avanzaba dentro de él llenándole por completo, puso las manos sobre su propio abdomen y se acarició. 

Jensen siguió el recorrido de esas manos. Su alma de fotógrafo habría deseado tener una cámara en ese momento para hacerle un par de fotos, porque el color de su piel, su textura, los afilados huesos de sus caderas, esos dedos largos y elegantes... Jensen había visto lugares preciosos en el mundo, pero ninguno podía compararse a eso que estaba viendo y experimentando. Con un último giro de caderas, acabó por adentrarse todo lo que pudo en su cuerpo y esperó un par de segundos para que Misha se acostumbrara a él para seguir moviéndose. Entonces lo miró y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Jensen sintió como si su cerebro hubiera hecho una foto del momento y la hubiera guardado en su memoria para siempre. Tener a Misha tumbado tan despreocupadamente sobre la cama, esperando por él, era algo que no solía pasarle todos los días. 

\- Jensen, sigue, por favor.

\- Si -Jensen reaccionó. Se sentía como si hubiera estado en una especie de burbuja y acabara de despertarse en ese momento. Lo agarró de las caderas y comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo lentamente, deleitándose de la dulce sensación que era entrar y salir de esa cavidad tan estrecha-. Si.

Coger el ritmo fue fácil, sobre todo con las reacciones del cuerpo de Misha, viendo cómo se acoplaba a él y lo seguía sin necesidad de que le dijera nada. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que habían elevado los jadeos hasta convertirlos en parte de ese ritual ancestral. Juntos eran uno solo y se complementaban demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto. 

Las manos de Misha seguían en su abdomen, acariciándose la piel y ejerciendo cierta presión sobre ella, como si fuera un punto erógeno importante en su anatomía. Jensen se lo apuntó mentalmente para recordarlo más adelante. Mientras tanto se conformó con agarrarle la erección y masturbarle. Misha reaccionó curvando la espalda intentando acercarse un poco más a él. Alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se sostuvo a la almohada. Jensen sonrió victorioso sabiendo los estragos que estaba causando en su cuerpo.

Los muelles de la cama crujían a un ritmo que parecía no tener fin. La piel sudada de Jensen rebotaba contra la de Misha produciendo sonidos obscenos que hablaban por sí mismos. Incluso la mano que lo masturbaba parecía tener algo que decir. Misha tenía un gran aguante. Todo su cuerpo estaba sudado y en tensión. El placer que le estaba proporcionando Jensen no se podía explicar a nada que hubiera conocido o experimentado antes. Ni si quiera el orgasmo. Cuando notó que comenzaba a correrse, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Notaba cada sensación, cada empuje, cada roce multiplicado por mil, y las primeras oleadas de su liberación fueron igual de perturbadoras. 

Jensen pasó la yema del dedo pulgar sobre el glande y esparció las primeras gotas por el resto del miembro con la mano para que resbalara mejor. Entonces Misha explotó manchándole los dedos y manchándose a sí mismo el estómago y el pecho. Aún tenía los brazos subidos por encima de la cabeza y agarraba fuertemente la almohada. Jensen no le falló y siguió moviéndose dentro de él, ajustándose al ritmo que había impuesto. Lo vio arquear la espalda y abandonarse al placer. Misha torció la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar de caer la frente sudada contra su antebrazo, cerró los ojos y dio rienda a su placer. Jensen lo observaba atentamente. No pudo apartar la mirada de su perfil; esos labios respiraban y gemían débilmente sobre la piel de su antebrazo mientras éste se tensaba agarrándose a la almohada. Con la última sacudida de su cuerpo, Jensen desvió la mirada hacia sus caderas, salpicadas y en tensión. Notó cuando Misha comenzó a relajarse, pero él no quiso darle tregua. Podía tocar su propia liberación y quería tener ese cuerpo bien cerca, lo necesitaba.

Dobló las rodillas hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras mantenía las caderas de Misha pegadas a las suyas. Entonces alargó los brazos sin doblar la espalda y le rodeó la cintura todo lo que pudo. Luego tiró de él. El primer intento por levantar a Misha fue nulo y sólo consiguió que éste arqueara la espalda, pero no se rindió y en el segundo intento tiró mejor de él hasta conseguir levantar su cuerpo en peso. 

Misha se vio alzado y ayudó a Jensen apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón para darse impulso. Una vez que su pecho estuvo pegado al de Jensen, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se adaptó de nuevo a sus exigencias. En esa postura, sentado sobre sus caderas, la penetración era más profunda y certera. Sus músculos protestaron y comprimieron más a Jensen, que no tardó en responder a esa provocación. 

El orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo como si fuera una ola perezosa que llegaba tranquilamente a la orilla. Jensen no tuvo prisa por acabar, ni siquiera por incrementar lo que sentía; simplemente recibió ese sentimiento y se dejó llevar. Misha lo abrazaba y jadeaba sobre su oído mientras él se agarraba a su cuerpo como si fuera un náufrago.

Cuando todo pasó, la última convulsión lo hizo caer hacia delante hasta dejar apoyada la espalda de Misha sobre el colchón. Jensen aprovechó para quedarse sobre él unos segundos reponiéndose. Notaba el pecho pringoso, pero le dio igual. Ahora sólo tenía en mente asimilar lo que había sentido y recuperar la respiración cuanto antes.

 

Minutos más tarde rodó sobre la cama y se separó de su cuerpo, saliendo de él lentamente. Misha se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, con la respiración más calmada que él y los ojos bien abiertos y mirándole.

Jensen se había levantado y caminaba hacia el baño. Se quitó el condón, comprobó que no estaba roto, le hizo un nudo y luego lo tiró a la papelera. Agarró una toalla y la humedeció, luego se limpió el pecho con ella y todo lo que parecía estar manchado, incluida su mano. Fue a dejarla ahí para volver a la habitación cuando pensó que Misha podría también necesitar esas atenciones. No tenía por qué hacerlo y ciertamente el otro no se lo había pedido, pero Jensen humedeció un poco más la toalla y caminó de nuevo hacia la cama.

Misha lo vio llegar. No había que ser muy listo para saber sus intenciones, así que permaneció quieto y boca arriba mientras Jensen se acercaba a él caminando de rodillas sobre la cama.

\- El agua está un poco fría, pero te sentará bien -Jensen le pasó la toalla sobre el pecho cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Lo hizo con cuidado, como si temiera apretar y hacerle daño. Paso a paso le limpió todo el pecho y el abdomen. Debía de estar volviéndose loco y esa confianza que había nacido entre ellos le tenía que estar comiéndole la razón porque siguió para abajo con la toalla hasta que acabó aseándole por completo. Jensen puso especial cuidado cuando pasó la mano sobre su miembro, que ahora descansaba exhausto, y acabó finalmente pasando la toalla entre sus nalgas-. Creo que ya está.

Misha observó cómo Jensen volvía al baño a soltar la toalla. Cuando regresó, se quedó de pie mirándole, como si dudara qué hacer.

\- Está amaneciendo. Podemos dormir un par de horas más antes de levantarnos -comentó mostrándole así lo que él quería-. Quédate conmigo.

Jensen no lo había tenido claro hasta ahora, hasta que no escuchó esa frase de sus labios. Asintió y volvió de nuevo a la cama. Cuando se tumbó a su lado se quedó mirándole. Misha se dio la vuelta y se puso boca abajo. Amoldó la almohada y torció la cabeza para mirarle. Ambos se quedaron durante varios segundos mirándose sin decir nada. Realmente no había nada qué decir. Estaban felices y satisfechos, y cualquier palabra sobraba en ese cruce de miradas.

Una bola peluda gris atrajo la atención de Jensen cuando la vio subirse a la espalda de Misha, dio varias vueltas olisqueándole la piel y luego se enroscó ocultando la cabeza bajo las patas delanteras. 

\- Esa cosa me ha despertado esta mañana -Jensen miraba al gato como esperando que éste se fuera, pero el animal parecía haberse dormido.

\- Se llama Loki y es uno de los gatos de mi vecino -la voz de Misha fue grave y seca, y tuvo que carraspear para seguir hablando-. Suele venir aquí a menudo y colarse en mi cama, por eso siempre dejo la ventana abierta; porque nunca sé cuándo va a aparecer.

Inmediatamente a Jensen le cayó mucho mejor ese gato porque gracias a él, Misha mantenía las ventanas abiertas y él había podido conocerle.

\- ¿Vas a dormir así? -le preguntó cuando vio que a Misha se le cerraban los ojos poco a poco.

\- Sí -éste parecía más dormido que despierto-. No es la primera vez.

Jensen lo observó y se quedó así un rato hasta que Misha estuvo completamente dormido. Alargó el brazo y acarició el gato, que comenzó a ronronear sin despertarse. Luego se durmió él también.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

 

 

El olor a café lo despertó de su letargo. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Misha al otro lado de la barra americana mirándole con una taza en las manos.

\- Iba a ir a tomarte el pulso -bromeó mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía una taza-. ¿Café?

\- Por favor -Jensen se incorporó sobre la cama y aceptó la taza-. ¿Es muy tarde? -sorbió comprobando que estaba en su punto-. Tendrías que haberme despertado antes.

\- ¿Para qué? -Misha se encogió de hombros sin entenderle-. No tengo que trabajar a primera hora, ya lo sabes.

Jensen dejó la taza sobre la mesilla y se levantó para buscar su ropa. Misha lo observaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Los ojos le brillaron cuando se puso el pantalón y se los dejó abiertos mientras buscaba la camiseta. Entonces cayó en una cosa.

\- Espero que no llegues tarde. Anoche no me dijiste nada -se excusó-. Si lo hubiera sabido habría puesto el despertador antes.

\- No, no llego tarde. Es sólo que... -¿qué? No tenía prisa ninguna, pero de pronto se sintió mal por estar allí. No por lo que habían hecho, sino porque de nuevo había pasado otro día con él y no le había contado la verdad. Levantó la cara y lo miró-. No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

Misha dejó su café a un lado y se acercó hacia él. Sin venir a cuento, le dio un beso en los labios y deslizó la mano por la parte trasera de su pantalón metiéndola por dentro de la prenda.

\- Puedes abusar de mí todo lo que quieras -murmuró sobre sus labios-. Sobre todo si no llevas ropa interior.

Jensen tuvo que parpadear para espantar las ganas que le estaban entrando de coger a Misha, arrancarle la ropa y ponerlo boca abajo en la cama.

\- No encuentro los slips -confesó en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más se enterase.

\- Tienen que estar entre las sábanas -Misha lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta-. Si no los encuentras, me los quedaré como trofeo.

Jensen sonrió pensando que Misha sería capaz. Iba a seguir buscando cuando oyó los cerrojos de la puerta. Entonces se volvió.

\- Me tengo que ir, Jensen. Quédate, dúchate, desayuna y deja alguna prenda tuya escondida para que la encuentre cuando llegue esta noche a casa -le sonrió mientras se colgaba una mochila al hombro.

Jensen estuvo tentado a decirle que le esperase, que se iba con él. No le parecía bien quedarse en la casa de una persona a la que apenas conocía, pero Misha no pensaba lo mismo.

\- No tardaré en irme -afirmó-. El tiempo de encontrar la ropa y terminarme el café.

Misha asintió sin meterle prisa. De hecho él ya se iba.

\- Cierra bien al salir y deja la taza en el fregadero porque a Loki le gusta tirarlas al suelo.

Jensen lo miró antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Te llamo luego -no fue una invitación, ni una sugerencia. Tampoco le estaba preguntando; fue una afirmación en toda regla.

\- Bien -Misha le guiñó un ojo y cerró tras él dejándole solo.

 Jensen miró a su alrededor. Ahora, con tiempo, podría buscar su ropa interior con más calma. Incluso podía tomarse una ducha si quería, pero sólo se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama para terminarse el café y rememorar lo que había vivido apenas unas horas atrás. Quince minutos más tarde abandonaba el apartamento completamente vestido y con una sonrisilla en los labios.

 

 

A media mañana Jim lo solicitó en la galería. Jensen apenas tardó media hora en llegar y pasó el resto del día trabajando sobre la exposición. Quedaban poco más de dos semanas y tenía que dejarlo todo preparado con antelación.

\- Jensen -Jim se acercó a él y le pasó varios papeles. El viejo, siempre con sus eternos vaqueros y sus camisetas raras, parecía más bien un colega de Jensen que su jefe-. Aquí tienes los planos que me pediste. Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa sobre unos nuevos artistas.

\- ¿Nuevos artistas? Claro.

\- Espera un momento -Jim lo cortó para responder al teléfono que le vibraba en el bolsillo-. Oh, llevo todo el día esperando esta llamada. Mira, ve a mi despacho y coge los álbumes que hay sobre mi mesa. Hay unos cuantos. Me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo. Son nuevos proyectos de gente nueva y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.

\- Sin problema. Mañana te digo algo -Jensen miró el reloj de la muñeca para comprobar que ya era bastante tarde-. Me voy a casa.

Jim lo despidió a lo lejos con una mano mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Jensen cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Misha. Llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer esa llamada.

\- Hola.

\- Hola -la voz de Misha sonó relajada y feliz al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Qué tal estás?

Jensen tenía en mente responderle y luego preguntarle si tenías planes para esa noche, pero en lugar de eso le salió algo completamente diferente.

\- Quiero verte.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa muda al otro lado del teléfono y esperó a que Jensen siguiera hablando porque sabía que no había terminado.

Y así fue; Jensen se había puesto rojo por sus propias palabras. Se había dejado llevar y no entendía cómo había acabado diciendo eso, porque ya no era sólo lo que implicaba, sino el grado de posesión de la misma.

\- Lo siento -respondió mortificado-. Llevo todo el día aquí encerrado y creo que me he agobiado demasiado.

\- No lo sientas -la voz de Misha seguía igual de calmada que antes-. Yo también quiero verte.

Jensen se relajó visiblemente. Al fin y al cabo no había metido la pata y Misha parecía tener las mismas ganas de verle otra vez.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si -Misha sonrió por la pregunta-. ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil de creer?

\- No sé -dudó mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Jim para recoger los álbumes que le había dicho-. Me he tirado todo el día pensando que ya está, que como ya habíamos satisfecho nuestra curiosidad, ya no íbamos a vernos más.

Misha no tenía precisamente hoyuelos en la cara, pero sí que se le formaban dos pliegues encantadores en las mejillas cuando sonreía. 

\- No se tú, pero yo soy una persona muy curiosa.

Jensen no pudo evitar reír ante esa respuesta.

\- Estoy en el trabajo, pero salgo en menos de cinco minutos -Jensen metió los álbumes de cualquier manera en la mochila y se la cargó en la espalda-. Puedo recogerte del trabajo si quieres.

\- La verdad es que estoy en casa. Hoy no he tenido apenas trabajo y me he venido antes. ¿Pido algo de comida china y te espero?

\- En treinta minutos o menos estoy ahí.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Jensen salió con paso ligero a montarse en la moto. Antes quería pasar por su casa para darse una ducha rápida y luego ir al apartamento de Misha. No entendía muy bien cómo había crecido esa necesidad dentro de él, pero le gustaba sentirla. 

Cuando llegó a su casa se duchó en apenas cinco minutos, se aseó bien y se vistió. Ni siquiera se entretuvo en mirar por la ventana para ver qué hacía Misha. En un par de minutos lo tendría delante y realmente no podía aguantar más. Cogió la mochila, echó las llaves y el teléfono móvil dentro y fue a buscarle.

 

 

 

Misha abrió la puerta llevando un pantalón de gimnasia y una camiseta que parecía estar sudada.

\- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? -Jensen entró al ver que Misha se hacía un lado y le invitaba a pasar.

\- No. Hacía algo de deporte, pero termino enseguida.

\- No hay prisa -Jensen cerró al puerta tras él y se dirigió al sofá para soltar las cosas-. ¿Qué hacías?

\- Estiramientos. 

\- Ah, interesante -Jensen lo dejó todo a un lado y fue a sentarse cuando levantó la vista. Entonces cayó sobre los cojines con muy poca gracia, pero nadie podía culparle porque Misha estaba a escasos dos metros desnudándose delante de él.

En silencio, observó cómo lentamente iba despojándose de la camiseta, luego de los pantalones y finalmente de los calzoncillos. En apenas treinta segundos quedó desnudo ante él. Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle. ¿Cómo iba a quitarle la vista de encima? Cuando lo vio tumbarse sobre una toalla que había en el suelo, Jensen contuvo el aliento porque sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Misha se estiró y permaneció así unos minutos, completamente concentrado y respirando tranquilamente. Parecía que para él era algo normal estar desnudo y tumbado en el suelo. Con calma, llevó una mano al pene y comenzó a masajearse con la misma parsimonia con la que lo estaba haciendo todo. Cuando alcanzó una erección considerable, volvió a relajarse. Tras llenar los pulmones completamente tres veces seguidas y soltar luego el aire, levantó las piernas y las llevó más allá de su cabeza. 

Elevó las caderas sin esfuerzo y abrió las piernas hasta pasar los brazos por encima, tal y como hizo la última vez, poniéndose también ambas manos sobre las nalgas. El glande caía prácticamente sobre su boca, y si sacaba la lengua, podría lamerse sin ningún problema.

Jensen tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta. Notaba la boca seca y se sentía como si de pronto lo hubieran sacado de una burbuja en la que hubiera estado metido mil años y ahora no supiera cómo actuar. 

Eso parecía realmente porque Jensen llevaba soñando con ese momento desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando aún no sabía ni su nombre ni nada. ¿Por qué le estaba costando ahora tanto reaccionar? Quizás porque Misha había pasado de ser un simple hombre objeto, a tener nombre, voz, unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar el universo. Jensen no estaba seguro de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, pero presentía que Misha se había convertido en algo más que un simple polvo para experimentar cosas nuevas.

 

Misha sacó la lengua y se lamió el glande sin problemas. Tenía que ir estirando la espalda poco a poco para no hacerse daño, así que al principio sólo podía lamerse a duras penas. Volvió a sacar la lengua y rodeó el prepucio, recorriendo los pliegues y avivándose un poco más. 

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, su cuerpo había comenzado a expandirse, la espalda dio un poco más de si y su cuello también. Levantó la cabeza y se introdujo a sí mismo entero en la boca, luego cerró los labios alrededor de la suave piel y succionó. 

Jensen jadeó. Incluso antes de levantarse del sofá ya estaba más que empalmado. Como hipnotizado, se levantó y caminó los pasos que le separaban de Misha. Cuando llegó a su espalda, se arrodilló y lo miró. De cerca era más erótico de ver. Notaba el esfuerzo que ese hombre estaba haciendo con su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía por cada poro de su piel. Coló las manos por debajo de las suyas para acariciarle las nalgas y agachó la cabeza. 

La primera lamida que hizo sobre esa delicada zona lo hizo con cuidado, como si pudiera dañarle. También era la primera vez que hacía algo así. No estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. Pero entonces oyó ese gemido venir de la garganta de Misha. Podía haber sido casualidad, pero Jensen no lo creía así. De todas formas y para cerciorarse, deslizó de nuevo la lengua sobre su orificio, ésta vez haciendo más hincapié en humedecerle toda esa zona. De nuevo Misha gimió y Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir dándole placer. 

Mientras lubricaba esa zona tan íntima, mantenía los ojos puestos en él, en cómo seguía lamiéndose a sí mismo y en los eróticos sonidos que esa lengua y esos labios estaban haciendo. Jensen no pudo soportar más esa tortura y se echó hacia delante. Estiró los brazos y se apoyó sobre el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Misha. Entonces se agachó y sin parar de mirarle, comenzó a lamerle los testículos. Los ojos de Misha lo observaban atentos y Jensen sintió que podía perderse en ellos. 

Le acarició las pelotas con la lengua y jugó con ellas, lamiéndolas y succionándolas para metérselas en la boca. Luego siguió con la punta de la lengua bajando por el hinchado miembro hasta llegar a los labios de Misha. Éste seguía lamiéndose, así que Jensen lo acompañó y ambos estuvieron prodigándole sus atenciones a su erección por un rato. Cuando Misha descansó los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente para tomar aire, Jensen aprovechó y se llevó su miembro a la boca. Lo lamió y chupó notando cómo el cuerpo de Misha se ponía en tensión bajo el suyo. Mientras lo hacía, lo miraba descaradamente, haciéndole saber que le gustaba demasiado eso que estaban haciendo.

Misha acercó de nuevo los labios y los unió a los de Jensen, cada uno por un lado regalándole atenciones a su glande.

\- Jen... -Misha no fue capaz de terminar su nombre. Estaba al borde de colapso y otro minuto más así sería su fin.

Jensen le ganó el terreno y lo acalló capturándole los labios y besándole. Fue un beso rudo y despiadado, casi animal. Ninguno de los dos pudieron contenerse y gruñeron mientras ambas lenguas se probaban la una a la otra.

Con un último lametón al glande, Jensen se levantó con agilidad y caminó por el apartamento. Mientras lo hacía iba quitándose la ropa y dejándola tirada a su paso. 

Cogió un preservativo del primer cajón y se lo puso en cuanto estuvo desnudo y luego se echó lubricante en una mano. Cuando volvía hacia Misha, se iba acariciando la erección, embadurnando así el condón. Al llegar, se colocó en el mismo sitio de antes y se arrodilló. Misha tuvo que bajar un poco las caderas para que el otro llegara, pero Jensen le sostuvo para que no tuviera que aguantar su propio peso y no se hiciera daño en la espalda. Con Jensen actuando como pared tras él, Misha pudo descansar un poco de sostener él mismo el peso de su cuerpo, pero la tranquilidad le duró poco cuando sintió una mano pegajosa rodearle la entrada y acto seguido colarse en él. No pudo evitar tensarse pensando en lo que quedaba por llegar. Una serie de escalofríos le recorrieron por entero.

Jensen extrajo el dedo y se guió hacia él. Se moría por estar dentro de ese cuerpo, por verle y por correrse mientras lo veía dándose placer. Sin más preámbulos se agarró la erección y la guió hacia su entrada. De una estocada certera y profunda, Jensen se coló por entero en él. 

Misha jadeó. Absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron y ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más; Notaba cómo Jensen se movía dentro de él, primero lentamente, como analizando el terreno. Luego fue tomando velocidad hasta que notó sus manos agarrándole fuertemente de los muslos para no tirarle. Él sólo podía jadear a intervalos probando su propio sabor, Jensen sin embargo, no se contuvo a la hora de ser expresivo.

\- Eso es, Misha. Dámelo -se lamió los labios intentando alejar la sequedad de ellos-. Chúpatela más. Eso es.

Apenas le quedaba nada. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que se corriera sobre sus propios labios. Posiblemente tardaría incluso menos si Jensen seguía hablándole de esa manera. Y así fue.

\- Muy bien, Misha. Déjame verte, sí -Jensen jadeaba saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo. Apenas pestañeaba y no apartaba la mirada de él-. Pruébate más, sí. Hasta el fondo. Tú puedes.

Misha hizo un último intento y estiró el cuello abarcando así la mayor parte de su pene. Esa visión volvió loco a Jensen, que acabó clavándole las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel mientras seguía hablándole.

\- Sí, Misha, joder. Córrete. Vamos, córrete.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó los primeros espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo. El orgasmo le estalló sobre los labios y su boca no tuvo tiempo de absorberlo todo. Un reguero de semen cayó por su barbilla marcándole mientras seguía corriéndose sin poder evitarlo.

Jensen se creyó morir. Esa visión era incluso mejor que las fotos que él había hecho. Estar hundido en su trasero notando su calor y su estrechez y saber que se estaba corriendo por él y para él, fue mucho más de lo que su cerebro pudo soportar. Sin reprimirse por ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con salirle de la garganta, acabó corriéndose mientras gruñía como una bestia salvaje enjaulada. 

Cuando todo pasó, el apartamento quedó en completo silencio. Jensen había quedado sentado de rodillas con las caderas de Misha aún sobre él. Éste se había estirado y descansaba inerte con la espalda sobre la toalla y los brazos estirados a los lados. Había sido un esfuerzo enorme que había merecido la pena, pero ahora tenían que reponerse.

Durante unos segundos, Jensen pensó que tras ese orgasmo tan intenso que acababa de tener, su cuerpo había adquirido la habilidad de sentir cosas que antes no podía. Ahora notaba cómo una gota de sudor le recorría toda la espalda hasta perderse entre los pliegues de sus nalgas, o notaba los latidos acompasados de su corazón volviendo a la normalidad. Incluso creía sentir el sonido de su sangre moviéndose aún inquieta. 

Pesadamente se incorporó. Se sostuvo el borde del condón mientras abandonaba el cuerpo de Misha. Igualmente comprobó que no se hubiera roto y le hizo un nudo. Cuando fue a ponerse de pie, las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que intentarlo una segunda vez. Erráticamente, caminó hacia el baño y se aseó rápidamente. Al igual que la vez anterior, cogió una toalla y la humedeció, luego salió para tendérsela a Misha. Atravesando el apartamento, vio una jarra de té helado como la del otro día un un vaso grande. Jensen desvió la trayectoria, echó té en el vaso y volvió a donde Misha. 

Primero le tendió la toalla y le ayudó a limpiarse porque se había manchado por mucha partes. Luego le acercó la bebida. Misha se incorporó y bebió sediento. Luego le pasó el vaso aún medio lleno.

\- Gracias -jadeó sintiéndose más descansado que antes-. Hoy también hice té helado. Le eché bastante hielo, pero tienen que haberse derretido porque no ve...

Jensen le calló los labios con los suyos. Había dado un sorbo largo al vaso, el suficiente para refrescarse la boca. Dejó la bebida a un lado y lanzó la toalla lejos de ellos. Se puso de pie y luego tiró de Misha que se levantó a duras penas.

\- No sé si hoy voy a poder hacer más acrobacias -bromeó cuando Jensen se le acercó mucho hasta hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello-, pero puedo intentarlo.

Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- No necesito que hagas nada. Lo que viene ahora corre de mi parte.

Jensen lo levantó como si no pesara nada y le instó a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. No tuvo que caminar mucho con él así hasta apoyarle sobre la librería que tenían detrás. Una vez bien afianzado, Jensen comenzó a besarle y a restregarse contra él. Misha sólo pudo seguirle, notando cómo su corazón volvía a bombear mientras lo apretaba fuertemente entre sus piernas. 

Se restregaron mutuamente haciendo temblar el mueble tras ellos. Pasado un rato, Jensen le obligó a cruzar las piernas por detrás suya, lo cogió en peso y avanzó con él hacia el sofá. Allí perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Misha se le sentó encima y siguió besándole hasta dejarle sin sentido.

Jensen supo que acabaron en la cama. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Sólo recordaba que habían gastado todos los preservativos de la caja y que las sábanas iba a tener que cambiarlas a la mañana siguiente

 

 

El sol de la mañana no parecía tener compasión por nadie, pero a Jensen eso le dio igual cuando se despertó. Se sentía tan bien y tan relajado que le daba igual todo. Y era curioso, porque apenas habría dormido un par de horas, pero se sentía con fuerzas como si le hubieran inyectado un revitalizante en vena.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Misha tumbado a su lado. Aún seguía dormido en lo que parecía ser su postura favorita; boca abajo y agarrado a la almohada. Jensen sonrió por ese dato. Rodó hacia él y comenzó a soplarle suavemente sobre el cuello y parte del hombro. Misha se movió intentando esquivar ese viento molesto, pero cuando notó que no podía, abrió un ojo para ver de qué se trataba. Jensen lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días -susurró-. Creo que nos hemos dormido.

Misha parpadeó intentando espantar el sueño. Alcanzó el despertador de la mesilla de noche y comprobó claramente que era bastante más tarde de lo que solía despertarse. Ahora tendría que ponerse las pilas para llegar a tiempo.

\- Eso me temo -se incorporó sobre la cama y se levantó justo después de darle un rápido beso en los labios-. Voy a la ducha. ¿Te vienes?

Jensen sopesó la idea. Ducharse con Misha tenía que ser divertido, pero ya ambos llegaban tarde, así que no le iba a quedar otra que dejarlo para otro día.

\- Ya llegas tarde, así que prefiero ducharme en mi casa y dejarlo como una cuenta pendiente entre nosotros.

\- Me lo apunto -la voz de Misha se oyó ya dentro de la ducha. Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Jensen iba siguiendo el rastro de su ropa. Mira que el apartamento era pequeño, pero él no tenía ni idea de dónde había lanzado la ropa el día anterior.

Apenas estuvo vestido, Misha salió llevando una toalla en la cintura. Jensen lo miró unos segundos pensando si quitársela o no, pero esa fue otra cosa que dejó pendiente.

\- Voy a lavarme la cara y termino de vestirme -Jensen terminó de subirse los vaqueros y caminó hacia el baño sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Misha había dejado la toalla encima de la cama y se vestía rápidamente.

\- Como si estuvieras en tu casa -Misha se agachó debajo de la cama buscando sus zapatillas deportivas, alegrándole más la vista a Jensen. Cuando las encontró y se las puso, caminó hacia la cocina para hacer café-. No me da tiempo de desayunar contigo, pero te dejo la cafetera puesta si quieres.

\- Por mí no lo hagas -Jensen estaba agachado sobre el lavabo echándose agua fría en la cara-. Voy a ir a la galería a hablar con mi jefe y ya desayunaré allí.

\- ¿Es importante tu reunión? -Misha volvió a apagar la cafetera y alcanzó la jarra del té para echarse lo poco que quedaba en un vaso.

\- No. Me ha dado varios álbumes de nuevos artistas que están empezando para que le de mi opinión. ¿Quieres verlos? Los tengo en la mochila.

Misha se terminó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó mientras sacaba los álbumes. Eran cinco en total. Cogió el primero y lo abrió.

\- Este es de un tal Tom Welling -le dijo leyendo el nombre en la primera hoja-. Vaya... fotos sobre graneros. Qué interesante.

Jensen sonrió por el tono de voz de Misha.

\- Hay gente que hace fotos raras, sí.

\- Ah, mira. Aquí hay un álbum con tu nombre.

La sangre de Jensen se congeló al instante en cuanto supo que sus fotos estaban ahí dentro. Toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos y fue como si de pronto todo se moviera a cámara lenta. Se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando Misha le había dicho lo del álbum y luego nada más. No se escuchaba nada más. No supo si fue rápido o lento, pero cuando se asomó a la puerta del baño para mirar hacia el sofá, supo que acababa de meter la pata.

Misha levantó la cabeza del álbum y lo miró.

\- ¿Cuándo me has hecho estas fotos, Jensen? -volvió a bajar la cabeza para seguir pasando las hojas y cerciorarse realmente de que era él.

\- Puedo explicártelo.

Misha observó las fotos y se dio cuenta de que estaban tomadas desde el lado de la ventana. Se levantó y caminó hacia allí. Una vez examinada la perspectiva, miró las ventanas. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- ¿Me has espiado?

\- Fue de casualidad. Vivo enfrente, un piso más arriba.

Misha se giró hacia la ventana y observó la ventana, luego se dio de nuevo la vuelta para darse cuenta de que absolutamente todo lo que había hecho estando ahí Jensen tendría que haberlo visto.

\- Déjame que te lo explique -Jensen dio un paso hacia él. Al ver que Misha guardaba silencio comenzó con su explicación-; Tenía que entregarle un reportaje nuevo a mi jefe y no se me ocurría nada. Entonces te vi y pensé en fotografiarte porque me pareció muy interesante captar las reacciones del cuerpo humano en un momento tan íntimo.

Misha seguía sin decir nada. Aún tenía el álbum en las manos y se había quedado fijamente mirando la hoja que se había quedado abierta.

\- Misha... He intentado decírtelo muchas veces. Incluso fui a donde trabajas, pero siempre surgía algo -se excusó-. Lo pasaba tan bien contigo, me has enseñado tantas cosas, que siempre aplazaba el momento de hablar del tema.

\- Tú no estás interesado en los hombres, ¿verdad? -Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos azules carecían de brillo-. Me has mentido todo este tiempo.

\- No, espera -Jensen caminó hacia él al ver el camino que estaba tomando Misha-. Es cierto que jamás me había fijado en ningún hombre antes, y cuando me comentaste lo de experimentar... me llamó la atención.

\- Ya -el tono de Misha era frío y distante. Cerró el álbum y caminó hacia el sofá pasando por su lado para dejarlo junto a los demás. Luego cogió su bandolera y se la colgó. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la entrada se volvió hacia él.

\- Lo que has hecho es un delito, Jensen. 

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Llevo con ese maldito papel para que lo leas desde el primer día.

\- Pero no me lo has dado.

Jensen lo miró y no pudo seguir dándole más vueltas ni auto defenderse a sí mismo porque lo que había hecho era indefendible.

\- No he tenido valor -murmuró finalmente, al fin admitiendo la verdad.

Misha lo miró. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, insultarle y partirle la nariz de un puñetazo. En lugar de eso abrió la puerta la puerta de la calle y lo miró por última vez.

\- Cierra bien cuando te vayas -agarró el pomo para cerrar, pero entonces volvió a echar la puerta hacia atrás para abrirla. Lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba-. Y no vuelvas a llamarme.

 

 

 

Jim lo vio entrar con la misma ropa del día anterior y con el ceño fruncido. Tampoco se había afeitado y traía la mochila medio abierta colgando de unos de los hombros. Preocupado, caminó hacia él.

\- Jensen, ¿estás bien?

Jensen caminó hacia su jefe mientra asentía por el camino.

\- Sí -la voz grave retumbó en la galería-. Perdona el retraso. Se me ha complicado la mañana.

\- Ya veo -Jim lo miró de arriba abajo ahora que lo tenía al lado-. Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

Jensen lo siguió. Mientras caminaba tras el viejo, se vio reflejado en uno de los espejos que había en la pared del fondo, y la verdad es que sí que tenía mala pinta. Seguramente todo habría sido distinto si su charla con Misha hubiera terminado de otra manera. De hecho, esa fuerza y esas ganas con las que se había levantado por la mañana habían desaparecido del todo. Ahora, en vez de tener ganas de comerse el mundo, más bien era el mundo el que se lo estaba comiendo a él.

\- Cierra, por favor -Jim tomó asiento tras su mesa y le indicó a Jensen que ocupara un asiento frente a él.

\- Tú dirás -soltó la mochila en la silla de cuero de al lado y se sentó cruzando las piernas-. Si vas a preguntarme por los álbumes, aún no los he visto del todo. Sé que hay uno con graneros, pero poco más.

\- No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte -Jim hizo una pausa de dos segundos, buscando posiblemente cómo seguir.

El corazón de Jensen se detuvo. Seguramente Misha había llamado a la galería mientras él iba de camino y le había contado todo a Jim. Éste ya no sólo le despediría por engañarle, sino que tendría que ir a juicio si Misha lo denunciaba y con suerte no acabaría en la cárcel.

\- Jensen, ¿me oyes?

Jensen volvió en sí.

\- Sí. Dime.

\- Te estaba diciendo que tengo dos noticias para darte; una buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

\- No sé -se frotó la frente ante el inminente dolor de cabeza que le estaba entrando-. Decide tú.

Jim observó su desidia y siguió hablando.

\- Bien. La buena noticia es que tengo a dos hombres de negocios muy interesados en tu exposición.

Eso captó totalmente la atención de Jensen.

\- Pero si aún no he expuesto todas las fotos.

\- Ya lo sé, pero han visto el avance que hemos ido anunciando por nuestra página web. Son dos peces gordos que van a estar aquí para el día de la inauguración. Si les gusta tu trabajo, Jensen, vas a tener media vida resuelta.

Jensen sonrió a medias. Esa noticia tan buena no le hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y la mala?

\- La mala es que he hablado personalmente con ellos y esperan algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Esperan un show en vivo o qué?

\- No -Jim sonrió y luego se puso mortalmente serio-. Al menos eso espero, porque con estos ricachones nunca se sabe.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quieren más modelos.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Como el modelo que has escogido para las fotos. Pues quieren más. Supongo que querrán ver más cuerpos de hombres desnudos -Jim se echó hacia atrás en la silla y giró un poco hasta balanceándose-. ¿A qué agencia fuiste para contratar a este? Por cierto, tienes que darme la autorización ya, que siempre se te olvida.

Jensen asintió notando cómo el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a abarcarle toda la parte de la frente y las sienes.

\- No fui a ninguna agencia. Es un amigo mío -mintió para no tener que seguir respondiendo preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

\- Ah. Bueno -siguió balanceándose pesadamente-, el caso es que necesitarías añadir al menos tres hombres más a la colección.

\- ¿Y de dónde voy a sacarme ahora a dos semanas de la inauguración a tres modelos que quieran correrse para mi cámara?

\- Igual los modelos normales de fotos no se van a prestar a eso. ¿Y algún actor porno? Poco conocido, claro. Sino nos van a cobrar una pasta, y dinero ya nos queda poco. Quiero enseñarte cómo lo hemos organizado todo para...

Jensen se levantó y cortó al viejo. Realmente no estaba para charlas sobre la decoración. 

\- ¿Qué pasa si sólo expongo las fotos que tengo? 

Jim también se levantó al ver que Jensen tenía intención de irse.

\- Como pasar, no pasaría nada, pero teniendo esta gran oportunidad al alcance de las manos... 

\- Ya -Jensen no se sentía con ganas de nada. Incluso pensar en tener que contratar a modelos para que se corrieran delante de él le produjo un asco tremendo, y no era por nada en especial, sino porque ninguno de ellos era Misha-. Emplea el dinero que nos ha sobrado del presupuesto en la decoración, Jim. Voy a ver qué hago.

\- ¿Seguro? -lo volvió a mirar detenidamente-. ¿Estás bien?

Jensen ya había caminado hacia la puerta y la había abierto.

\- Creo que no. Dame unos días y te diré algo, ¿vale?

Jim sólo pudo asentir. No podía meterle prisa porque sabía que Jensen no funcionaba así. 

\- Está bien. Confío en ti.

Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara. Misha también había confiado en él y ahora ya sabía la verdad. Cuando el viejo descubriera que no tenía la autorización para esas fotos, se iba a montar una grandísima. No, no se merecía la confianza de nadie.

\- Estaré en el estudio por si me necesitas.

En esos momentos Jensen necesitaba desconectar. El problema era que no podía hacerlo porque las fotos con las que tenía que trabajar eran de Misha. Se sentía como la rata más miserable del planeta y no podía olvidar la cara con la que Misha lo había mirado mientras decía su nombre, como si se negara a creer lo que estaba viendo. 

Al final del día Jensen acabó ayudando a los de montaje con la decoración. Era la parte que más odiaba, pero no podía seguir viendo más fotos de Misha por más tiempo. Tampoco había pensado lo de los modelos. Ese día, sencillamente, había decidido no pensar en nada.

Cuando llegó a casa, caminó temeroso a oscuras por su apartamento. Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad y de las casas estaban encendidas. Con cautela se acercó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el apartamento de Misha. Donde antes había una ventana abierta mostrando el interior, ahora había unas persianas de vinilo color cerezo tapando absolutamente toda la visión. 

Jensen parpadeó pensando que se había equivocado, pero en el fondo sabía que no había equivocación posible; esa era la ventana de Misha. Había colocado persianas en las ventanas para que no pudiera verle, concretamente había puesto unas que había de oferta en Walmart a ocho con setenta y nueve. Él también las había visto. Ahora las cosas estaban así y él se lo había buscado. No iba a echarle la culpa a Misha por un error suyo. Lo había engañado, mirase como lo mirase y Misha estaba en todo su derecho de actuar así.

Sólo podía ver las sombras al otro lado de la persiana. No sabía si Misha estaba solo o no, si estaba vestido o desnudo o si le estaría dando de comer al gato. No saberlo lo mataba. Él quería explicarle la verdad, decirle lo que sentía, por qué no había sido claro desde el principio. Era muy posible que Misha lo mandase a la mierda, pero Jensen cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó su número. Un tono, dos... seis. Nada. Ya se imaginaba que no se lo cogería. Ahora ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por no haber jugado limpio.

 

 

 

Misha miró el teléfono vibrarle en la mano hasta que éste dejó de sonar. Aún no se podía creer que Jensen le hubiera mentido de esa manera. La forma en que lo había traicionado no se la esperaba. Se sentía como si hubiera sido partícipe de un juego oculto y él hubiera sido el último en enterarse. De hecho así había sido. Le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía perdonar lo que Jensen le había hecho. Apretó el teléfono en la mano y cerró los ojos. Entonces se obligó a que no le afectara demasiado. Otra cosa era que lo consiguiera.

 

 

 

 

Tres días más tarde Jensen había decidido que no podía seguir así. No avanzaba en su trabajo, no dormía, no comía y lo que era peor; se estaba volviendo loco. Esa misma noche cuando volvía de la galería, dio un rodeo con la moto y aparcó frente al portal de Misha. Tenía que hablar con él aunque luego lo echara de su casa a patadas, pero tenía que decirle que las cosas no eran exactamente como él había pensado.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se infundió de valor y acto seguido apretó el timbre. Segundos más tarde Misha apareció ante él, descalzo como siempre y con una camiseta y unos pantalones que habían conocido años mejores. Por su cara, era obvio que lo había pillado por sorpresa, así que Jensen supo que ese era su momento.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo -susurró sin levantar la voz-. Por favor.

Misha meditó sus palabras varios segundos. Luego asintió y le dejó paso. No le ofreció té helado como otras veces, ni siquiera le invitó a que se sentara; simplemente se quedó al lado de la puerta mirándole.

\- Tú dirás -por su tono de voz estaba claro que aún no lo había perdonado.

\- Me gustaría contártelo todo y cuando termine, tú decides, pero déjame que te cuente mi historia. 

El silencio que vino por parte de Misha fue una invitación para empezar a contar lo que sentía.

\- La primera vez que te vi fue haciendo esa postura tan rara. Te caíste y no terminaste y fuiste una salvación para mi mente sin ideas porque necesitaba hacer una exposición de algo y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando volví a verte y a hacerte las fotos, pensé en sacarlas, ir a tu casa y enseñártelas. Quería pedirte permiso para poder usarlas, pero entonces todo se complicó -Jensen hizo una pausa para aclarar las ideas porque ni él tenía claro el orden de sus sentimientos-. Empecé a obsesionarme contigo y lo que podías hacer. Entonces intenté probar a hacer lo mismo que tú porque pensaba que me gustaba mirarte porque podías hacer algo que yo no podía -sonrió recordando el momento de la cama-. Me jodí el hombro y fue una casualidad encontrarte y que trabajaras dando masajes. Eso sí que no lo sabía, de verdad. Ya luego, cuando comenzamos a quedar, siempre me inventaba una excusa para retrasar el momento para darte el papel porque temía que si lo hacía, acabaría eso que había entre nosotros. Al final ha acabado pasando, pero tienes razón en que lo he hecho todo mal.

Misha había guardado silencio mientras le escuchaba. Ahora que había terminado no sabía qué decir. Entendía lo que había pasado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Jensen le había mentido.

\- Dime algo.

El silencio había sido más largo de lo que pensaba porque la voz de Jensen implorándole que le dijera cualquier cosa sonó demasiado débil como para decirle que no.

\- No sólo me has engañado, Jensen, sino que le has enseñado a todo el mundo mi intimidad, porque no estamos hablando de fotos que me hayas tomado en el parque mientras paseaba al perro o comprando en el súper; esas fotos son mías, son personales, y nadie tiene derecho a tener acceso a ellas -entonces comenzó a calentarse recordando el álbum-. ¿Qué crees que dirá mi madre o mi abuela cuando vean esas fotos? Que sí, que ya sé que las has retocado y no se ve bien quién es realmente, pero yo me he reconocido, y las personas que me conocen también lo harán; mi familia, mis amigos, mis pacientes del centro de masajes -la voz se le resquebrajó al decir la última frase-. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirarles ahora? ¿Con qué cara van a mirarme ellos?

Jensen lo miró siendo consciente de los ojos vidriosos de Misha. Él también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo podía haberla cagado tanto? Apenas con un hilo de voz pudo seguir hablando.

\- Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada sobre las fotos, pero jamás me arrepentiré de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho juntos.

Misha bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Recordarlo sólo sirvió para que le doliera más.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? -se movió a un lado para abrir la puerta, pero Jensen lo detuvo.

\- No puedo echarme atrás con la exposición sin contarle la verdad a Jim y cancelarlo todo, lo que supondría para él una perdida enorme de dinero. Si... tienes pensado poner una denuncia o algo, te ruego que me la pongas a mí y no a la galería. Jim no se merece esa clase de escándalos.

\- No voy a denunciarte, Jensen.

Jensen tendría que haber respirado ahora más relajado tras oír eso, pero no lo hizo. Se sintió incluso más miserable que antes porque Misha estaba en todo su derecho de emprender acciones legales por lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo no iba a hacerlo. Eso le hizo plantearse otras muchas cosas.

-Gracias -apenas sonrió en agradecimiento porque en verdad poco había solucionado-. Misha... dame otra oportunidad. Por favor.

\- Jensen, no -lo calló.

\- Estos días sin ti me he dado cuenta de que... de que te echo mucho de menos -levantó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos, también tristes y apagados-. ¿Tú no me has echado de menos? -susurró-. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Misha tuvo que llevarse el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y apretarse los lagrimales para evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Eso no podía estar pasándole. No era justo.

\- Jensen -carraspeó para que le saliera la voz-. De todas las cosas que he tenido y perdido en mi vida, tú eres la que más me ha costado renunciar. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Crees que sólo he estado pasando el rato, que tenía todo esto programado? Confié en ti y me has traicionado. He intentando entenderte, Jensen, de verdad, pero no lo consigo.

\- Misha.

\- Lo he intentando, Jensen, te lo prometo -Misha habló con los ojos cerrados siendo ya incapaz de contener lo que sentía-, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me has hecho porque no sé cuándo me estás diciendo la verdad y cuándo no -suspiró al volverse para abrir la puerta-. Ya no sé confiar en ti.

Jensen lo miró sin moverse. Esa puerta abierta era una clara invitación para que se fuera, pero él tenía los pies pegados al suelo y no hizo ningún gesto para salir de allí. Misha tuvo que insistirle.

\- Vete, por favor.

Entonces supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Salió al descansillo y tras él oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de golpe. Quiso darse la vuelta y aporrear esa barrera que lo separaba de él, pero esa no era la solución. Misha ya no confiaba en él y sin eso, cualquier relación, fuera la que fuera, estaba condenada al fracaso.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

 

 

Los preparativos de la exposición iban viento en popa. Jensen había conseguido a dos modelos a los que pudo hacer un reportaje de fotos bastante completo. Mientras hacía la foto, sólo podía recordar cómo había empezado todo y lo que había sentido al ver a Misha. Ver a esos dos tíos por muy modelos que fueran y por mucho cuerpazo que tuvieran, no era lo que él quería. Y no fotogénicamente hablando. Los dos tipos lo hicieron muy bien. Jensen les guió en todo momento y podría sacar fotos muy buenas, pero Jensen se refería a otra cosa; a ese cosquilleo, esas mariposas en el estómago... esa sensación de saciedad que tenía con Misha no la había vuelto a tener con ningún otro. 

Había pasado algo más de una semana. Jensen no se había vuelto a asomar a la ventana. ¿Para qué si no iba a ver nada? Sabía que la dichosa persiana seguía allí. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que su vida volviera a ser la de antes, a recuperar la normalidad de su rutina diaria. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba cómo era su vida antes de Misha. Era curioso porque apenas habían estado dos semanas juntos pero parecía mucho más tiempo.

El trabajo le mantenía la mente ocupada y Jensen se volcó en eso. Examinaba la reestructuración de las fotos cuando le sonó el móvil. Sin mirar de quién se trababa, respondió a la llamada. Una voz sonó demasiado animada al otro lado.

\- ¿Jensen?

\- Sí, soy yo -Jensen dejó lo que estaba haciendo intentando recordar esa voz. Tras pensar unos segundos al fin lo logró-. ¿Jared?

\- Hey, me has reconocido.

Jensen sonrió. Jared y él habían sido amigos en el colegio y en el instituto. Luego cada uno tomó caminos separados cuando eligieron universidades distintas, pero habían mantenido el contacto un par de veces al año.

\- Joder, Jay, ¡qué de tiempo!

\- Somos tipos ocupados. Oye, ¿tienes planes para comer?

Jensen levantó una ceja ante esa pregunta.

\- Por mucho que corra, no me va a dar tiempo a llegar a Texas para invitarte a comer.

\- Bueno, vas a tener suerte porque estoy en la ciudad y más próximo a ti de lo que piensas.

Jensen oyó un par de golpes en el cristal y se volvió. Al otro lado vio a Jared, todo enorme él con su casi dos metros de estatura, móvil en mano y saludándole con la otra. 

Mientras caminaba hacia él, colgó el teléfono y cuando abrió la puerta lo abrazó amistosamente dándole dos palmadas bien sonoras en la espalda.

\- Podías haberme avisado de que venías. Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ha habido un congreso en la ciudad y he venido -sonrió guardándose él también el teléfono-. No te he llamado porque pensé que duraría más, pero han hecho un descanso de varias horas antes de la reunión de esta tarde, así que te he llamado. ¿Te pillo muy ocupado?

\- Inauguro una exposición de fotografía en una semana, pero me vendrá bien despejarme un par de horas. Vamos -Jensen cerró la puerta tras él-. Conozco un sitio que va a gustarte.

Durante el almuerzo Jared le puso al día de su trabajo y de su vida personal. También recordaron anécdotas del colegio y pasaron un buen rato riéndose de las trastadas que habían hecho de niños. Cuando Jared le preguntó por su vida y cómo le iba, no pudo evitar que el tono le cambiara a otro un poco más serio.

\- Pues, como te he dicho esta mañana, inauguro en una semana. Y poco más.

Jared lo miró durante unos segundos, luego se llevó la copa de agua a los labios y se la terminó de beber antes de responderle.

\- Noto cierto tono de... apatía. ¿No te gusta cómo te está quedando o qué?

\- No, bueno sí -sonrió sabiendo que estaría volviendo loco a su amigo-. Al principio sí, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Van a venir dos peces gordos y si les gustan las fotos, puede ser mi gran oportunidad.

\- ¡Joder, Jensen, eso es fantástico! -Jared se movió en la silla haciendo que ésta crujiera sospechosamente-. ¿Por qué diablos tienes esa cara de acelga? Tío, es tu gran oportunidad. ¡Aprovechala!

\- Ya -Jensen también se bebió su agua-. No tengo tan claro que vaya a gustarles la exposición.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me han pedido varios modelos y yo sólo he conseguido a dos.

\- Bueno, algo es algo.

\- Ya, pero querían más variedad y ya no tengo ni tiempo, ni dinero, ni ganas de hacer nada más.

Jared lo miró un poco asombrado. Ese ser cansado y apático no era su amigo Jensen, el que le ponía el máximo de ilusión siempre a todo y luchaba hasta el final por lo que quería.

\- ¿Te has cansado de tus propias fotos? -Jared rió porque no entendía la actitud de su amigo.

\- No. Es un poco más complicado.

Jensen supo que hasta que no se lo explicase, Jared no dejaría de hacer preguntas, así que decidió agarrar el toro por los cuernos y contarlo de una vez.

\- Mi colección de fotos va de tíos corriéndose -sonrió analizando lo mal que había sonado-. Bueno, va de la musculatura corporal, el arte del movimiento en una foto estática y bueno... del erotismo también, por qué no.

Jared parpadeó confundido durante tres segundos pero luego pareció acostumbrarse.

\- Vaya, qué gran salto pasar de los animales que ayudan al ser humano a tíos corriéndose -se echó más agua en la copa y se la bebió-. ¿Te ha dado ahora por los hombres, o qué?

La pregunta iba en broma porque Jensen y él en el instituto habían tenido alguna que otra novia y alguna que otra pelea cuando les gustaba la misma chica, pero la cara de su amigo le hizo ver que no iba mal desencaminado.

\- Lo siento -se excusó enseguida pensando que su pregunta podía molestarle-. No sabía que ahora eras gay.

\- Tranquilo, no lo soy -lo tranquilizó-. Aunque ya no sé lo que soy.

Jared hizo un gesto con la cara porque por fin estaba saliendo a la luz la razón de por qué Jensen tenía esa cara de amargado durante todo el día.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo? -él quería oírlo, pero no podía obligarle a que lo pusiera al día en media hora cuando llevaban meses sin verse-. Sé escuchar muy bien y doy buenos consejos.

Jensen sonrió cuando vio a su amigo guiñarle un ojo.

\- Me gusta un tío -comenzó-. Así fue cómo empezó esta loca idea de las fotos, porque lo vi en el edificio de enfrente haciendo estiramientos para... llegarse él mismo.

\- ¿Auto felación? -Jared levantó las cejas impresionado y asintió con la cabeza-. Guau, qué envidia.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo -Jensen se congratuló de que al menos hasta ahí los hombres parecían pensar todos igual-, pero entonces le conocí.

\- Y te gustó.

\- Sí, pero lo achaqué a que era algo que yo quería hacer y ese tío podía. Así que lo pillé y le hice una sesión de fotos sin él saberlo. Luego las expuse pensando que iría, le convencería para que firmara la autorización para esas fotos y listos, pero la cagué.

Jared lo miraba atento, deseoso de que Jensen fuera más concreto.

\- ¿Cómo la cagaste?

\- Comencé a quedar con él. Desde el primer día llevaba el papel encima, pero no sé qué diablos me pasó que me empezó a gustar. Luego... nuestra relación se complicó mucho más y cuando supo lo que yo había hecho, se enfadó. Y con razón.

\- Ya veo -Jared tenía muchas preguntas, pero con lo que le había contado podía hacerse ya una idea de todo-. ¿Te ha denunciado?

\- No. Me dijo que no lo haría. Y le creo -suspiró-. Ahora estoy encadenado a hacerle fotos a tíos corriéndose que ni me van ni me vienen, porque a mí no me gustan los hombres -se quedó mirando el mantel perdido en sus pensamientos-. Me gusta él.

\- Supongo que has intentado hablar con él y nada.

\- Una vez. Porque le entiendo; Entiendo que esté enfadado y entiendo que no pueda perdonarme y entiendo que no quiera volver a saber de mí.

Jared guardó silencio notando el cansancio y el agobio en la voz de su amigo. Quiso reconfortarle para que viera las cosas buenas que aún tenía.

\- Sé que te va a sonar tonto, Jen, pero ahora tienes que centrarte en tu exposición. Tienes que gustarle a esos dos tíos para que te conviertan en un artista famoso y yo pueda fardar en mi pueblo -sonrió viendo que le había arrancado una sonrisa-. Cuando termines, ve a buscarle.

Jensen no lo tenía tan claro. No quería ser un pesado y un cansino. Él mismo se ponía en la situación de Misha y no querría ser molestado por esa persona nunca más. 

\- No sé si eso será lo mejor.

\- Se arrepentirá cuando vea que eres un artista famoso que vende millones de fotos en todo el mundo.

Jensen sonrió pensando que Misha no era así, pero agradeció las palabras de Jared para intentar reconfortarle. 

\- Eso de que seré un artista famoso está por verse porque esos dos tíos fueron muy concretos con lo que querían y yo no lo he cumplido. Querían más modelos y yo no voy a poder dárselo.

\- Aún tienes una semana.

\- Tengo que retocar las fotos para que no se vea la cara del modelo, y mejorarlas, y aplicarles filtros y... bueno, da igual, porque no tengo más presupuesto para otro modelo.

Jared se quedó pensando durante unos segundos siendo consciente de lo que iba a decirle. 

\- Esas fotos... ¿Luego se ve quién es el modelo?

\- No. Sólo te conocerá la gente que sepa que eres tú. Depende de cómo haga la foto y tal. ¿Por? 

\- Úsame de modelo.

Jensen parpadeó confundido porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Jay... ¿qué?

\- Mira, te faltan modelos y esos tíos pueden hacer cambiar tu futuro. No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

\- Ya, pero... -Jensen tuvo que hablarle claramente para que Jared le entendiera-. Hacerte esas fotos supondría que tienes que estar desnudo, masturbarte y correrte delante de mí, Jared. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Bueno, en las duchas del instituto nos hemos bañado juntos y si no me falla la memoria, una vez en un campamento nos las medimos -sonrió-. Por cierto, te gané yo.

\- Jared, no creo que... 

\- Mira, Jensen -Jared puso ambas manos extendidas sobre la mesa-, éste es tu momento. Esta clase de trenes sólo pasan una vez en la vida y quizás ahora no lo veas, pero tienes que saltar a él. No voy a dejar que pases de la oportunidad de tu vida. 

Jensen no sabía qué decir. No estaba seguro de querer ver a Jared así, pero tenía que admitir que con las fotos de su amigo, su exposición aún tendría una oportunidad. Finalmente levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

\- Está bien. Ermmmm -se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero y sacó la tarjeta de crédito-. Entonces lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer. ¿Cuándo empieza tu próxima reunión?

Jared miró su reloj de pulsera.

\- Tengo aún una hora y media.

\- Perfecto -luego se volvió para mirarle-. Bueno, lo mismo necesitas más tiempo para...

Jared se levantó de la silla y lo miró fijamente.

\- En hora y media puedo asegurarte tres orgasmos sin bajarte los pantalones, muchacho.

Jensen se rió. Lo dudaba muy seriamente, pero sería interesante de ver.

 

En un tiempo record Jensen preparó el estudio, cerró con llave y puso el cartel por fuera de “no molestar”. La habitación estaba en la parte de atrás de la galería y era de uso privado, concretamente suyo por ser el artista que más tiempo llevaba con Jim. Encendió los focos, preparó la cámara y añadió un fondo. Cuando vio a Jared aparecer con unos calzoncillos blancos y esa piel tan morena, supo que un fondo claro contrastaría con su bronceado. Luego acercó una cristalera y la puso en medio de la sala. Jared se acercó a él y miró el limpísimo cristal.

\- Esto es como una barrera para que no te manche o cómo -Jared agarró un extremo del panel y lo meneó comprobando su solidez.

\- No -Jensen sonrió mientras preparaba la cámara-, he pensado que puedes estar tras el cristal y... jugar con él. 

\- ¿Jugar? -Jared le dio con la uña haciendo que tintineara.

\- Ya sabes, te corres encima y tal. Puedes también apoyarte porque tiene una buena base de sujeción.

\- Ya.

\- Pero no arremetas contra ella, que te conozco.

Jared se rió. Jensen levantó la cabeza de la cámara una vez estuvo lista y lo miró.

\- Has estado entrenando mucho por lo que veo -no pudo evitar mirar su musculoso cuerpo-. Ahora insisto más que antes en que no arremetas contra el cristal.

\- Tranquilo -luego levantó los brazos en señal de rendición-. Tú dirás dónde me pongo y qué hago.

Jensen le señaló con un dedo al otro lado del cristal.

\- Yo me pondré al otro lado he iré haciéndote fotos. Me acercaré, me alejaré... Tú como si yo no estuviera.

\- Claro -la voz de Jared sonó dubitativa, no obstante caminó hacia donde le había dicho su amigo.

Jensen se echó la cámara a un lado y lo miró.

\- Jared -lo llamó-, no tienes que hacer esto, de verdad. Si no estas seguro, podemos dejarlo y no voy a enfadarme ni nada, ni...

\- ¿Te quieres callar? -gruñó son una sonrisa en los labios y un par de hoyuelos en la cara-. ¿Empezamos? Tengo tanto frío que vas a tener que ponerle doble zoom para encontrarme las pelotas.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

\- ¿Te pongo música? -bromeó colocándose en su sitio.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tu puto? -Jared tiró de los calzoncillos hacia abajo y se desprendió de ellos completamente. Luego los tiró a un lado-. Además, sólo aceptaría música si fueras a meterme pasta en los calzoncillos, pero como sé que no tienes un duro...

\- Comenzamos -Jensen hizo la primera foto al aire dando así por comenzada la sesión de fotos-. Tú ve a tu ritmo y no te fijes en mí. Actúa como si yo no estuviera.

Jared se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la entrepierna para taparse cuando Jensen enfocó con la cámara a esa zona. Fue un acto reflejo que no pudo evitar. 

\- Lo siento -luego quitó la mano-. Quizás debí de haberme depilado.

\- No -Jensen ya había empezado a hacer fotos-. Así está genial. Es bueno que haya un contraste y variedad de hombres. Los otros tenían demasiado poco vello.

\- Ah, genial, me conocerán por ser el Yeti, ¿no?

Jensen apartó la cara de la cámara y lo miró.

\- Jared... estás bien. ¿Quieres comenzar o lo dejamos? Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

\- Vamos, vamos -cerró los ojos y se concentró. Entonces comenzó la función.

 

Jared comenzó a tocarse tímidamente. No tenía muy claro si tenía que centrarse sólo en masturbarse y correrse o en acariciarse el resto del cuerpo. Podía preguntarle a Jensen, pero decidió guardar silencio y dejarse llevar, si es que era capaz. No había hecho eso en la vida y aunque Jensen era un gran amigo, ese tipo de cosas uno no se las plantea hacer a no ser que se vaya muy borracho o muy salido, y Jared no estaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Sabía lo importante que era esa oportunidad para Jensen y lo haría por él. Total, ¿qué era una paja al fin y al cabo?

Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el cristal mientras con la otra comenzaba a acariciarse lentamente. Se recorría hacia delante y hacia atrás repetidas veces en una danza hipnótica, adquiriendo cada vez más tamaño y grosor con cada pasada. Él era un tío grande en más de un aspecto, y en ese también. Cuando llevó la mano un poco hacia atrás para acariciarse las pelotas, supo que lo peor había pasado. Una vez comenzado el asunto sólo había que seguir.

Jensen disparaba la cámara a gran velocidad. Tenía muy buena precisión enfocando y apenas perdía segundo y medio entre foto y foto. Algunos reflejos de luz provocados por los focos sobre el cristal le daban a algunas fotos un aire casi místico. Estaba deseando verlas acabadas porque podían quedar muy bien. Además, Jared era el modelo perfecto; tenía el cuerpo ideal para esa clase de cosas. Era grande, rudo y muy masculino. Los vellos del pecho y los que bajaban hacia su entrepierna para florecer allí no hacían más que acrecentar tu masculinidad. Y su erección. Si con vello ese hombre parecía enorme, sin nada de pelo y todo despejado tendría que ser algo fuera de serie.

Lo importante es que así estaba perfecto, y poco a poco fue fotografiándole todo el cuerpo. La musculatura de Jared era impresionante, y en tensión parecía que su cuerpo estuviera esculpido completamente en acero caliente. Había separado ligeramente las piernas para darse un mejor margen de maniobra a la hora de acariciarse los testículos. Su erección parecía desafiar a la gravedad y el agarre de la mano le hacía palpitar cada vez más. La respiración comenzó a ser irregular e hinchar el pecho buscando oxígeno no fue suficiente. Poco a poco su cuerpo le iba pidiendo más. Tal fue así que Jared puso la frente sobre el cristal y cerró los ojos. La media melena castaña le caía a ambos lados de la cara algo despeinado, moviéndose a cada ritmo que imponía el cuerpo. Había comenzado también a sudar y las descaradas gotas resbalaban por su pecho recorriéndole todo el torso hacia perderse muy abajo. 

Estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca y no sabía si era demasiado pronto o no. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No podía precisar si llevaba ahí dos minutos, dos horas o dos días, sólo tenía una cosa en claro; tenía que correrse sí o sí. El problema radicaba en que no sabía si Jensen había hecho las fotos necesarias. Él no entendía de fotografía, de enfoques o de planos. Sólo sabía que le quedaban apenas unos segundos antes de claudicar del todo a esa situación.

Abrió los ojos y buscó a Jensen con la mirada. Éste estaba frente a él, al otro lado del cristal y no demasiado lejos. Con la cámara en la mano le hacía miles de fotos una detrás de otra. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo y en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo veía también sudar y... joder.

\- Jensen... Jensen -lo avisó intentando parar la mano sin lograrlo-. Me corro.

El instinto de Jensen fue ajustar el visor de la cámara y preparar el angular para moverlo a su antojo. Cuando vio que Jared comenzaba a correrse sobre el cristal, apretó el dedo como un loco mil veces por segundo para hacer las fotos. No quería perderse ni un detalle y ese reportaje estaba resultando mejor de lo que se había pensado en un principio.

\- Jensen -Jared cerró los ojos y cabeceó un poco hasta que los espasmos iniciales pasaron. Las últimas acometidas contra su propia mano y sobre el cristal hicieron que las últimas gotas salpicaran de manera errática todo lo que había alrededor. 

Con pereza abrió los ojos y todo lo vio borroso. Se había corrido con tanta fuerza que incluso le asombraba estar aún de pie. No supo muy bien si fue por instinto o que se había metido demasiado en el papel, pero mientras aún sentía su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, acercó su estómago y abdomen al manchado cristal y se restregó sobre él. Las gotitas blancas se desperdigaron sobre la piel y se mezclaron con el sudor haciendo una combinación exótica.

Jensen siguió haciendo fotos, asintiendo ante la iniciativa de Jared. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta y apoyó el trasero sobre el manchado cristal, tuvo que admitir que no había dinero en el mundo suficiente para pagar esa sesión de fotos. Eran sublimes.

\- Dime que tienes una ducha donde poder ducharme ahora -la voz de Jared sonó agotada al otro lado del cristal-, porque no puedo aparecer así en la reunión.

Jensen sonrió y supo que la sesión había terminado. Ya tenía miles de fotos de todas formas y decidirse iba a ser complicado.

\- La puerta del fondo es un aseo -le dijo-. Tienes toallas limpias y gel.

Jared se separó del cristal con cuidado y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué tal he estado?

Jensen sonrió.

\- El mundo del porno se ha perdido a una gran estrella, pero Jared...

\- ¿Sí? -Jared parecía muy feliz con sus palabras.

\- No vuelvas a decir mi nombre mientras te corres.

Jared se rió sonrojándose un poco.

\- Lo comprobaré la próxima vez -caminó hacia la ducha dejando a Jensen mirándole con la boca abierta-. Ahora vengo y limpio todo eso.

Jensen lo vio marcharse y miró la pantalla de su cámara. Comenzó a visualizar las fotos y sí, tenía muchas posibilidades. 

Cuando Jared salió ya completamente duchado y vestido, limpió el estropicio que había formado y lo dejaron todo en su sitio. Al terminar, Jensen se ofreció para llevarle en moto hasta el hotel. Una vez allí, lo dejó en la puerta casi a punto de empezar la reunión.

\- Quiero darte las gracias otra vez, Jared. Me has salvado la vida.

Jared le dio un abrazo en señal de despedida.

\- Mándame las fotos cuando las tengas.

\- ¿No podrás venir a la inauguración?

\- No lo creo, pero lo intentaré -le dio un golpe en el brazo-. Tengo que irme.

\- Gracias.

\- No me las des -le gritó a la lejos-. La próxima vez tendrás que pagarme algo más que una comida.

Jensen se rió y lo vio desaparecer por las puertas giratorias del hotel. Luego emprendió el camino a casa. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar coger por la calle donde trabajaba Misha. El semáforo estaba en rojo así que tuvo que pararse relativamente cerca de la acera. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Misha salió, cerrando el local tras él con llave.

Durante unos segundos Jensen temió que lo viera. No es que tuviera miedo de que fuera a decirle algo, pero no quería que pensara que lo estaba acosando o espiándole. Por suerte, Misha pareció no notar su presencia y era lógico, puesto que Jensen llevaba puesto el casco integral y Misha había seguido recto calle arriba.

Cuando el tráfico se puso en marcha, Jensen le dio algo de puño a la moto y pasó por su lado. Misha iba caminando cerca del borde mientras miraba algo en el móvil. Jensen quiso pararse y preguntarle cómo estaba y si le acercaba a casa. Sabía que era una estupidez, por eso no lo hizo. Seguramente él fuera la última persona que Misha querría ver y no quería incomodarle ni hacerle pasar un mal rato. Puso el intermitente y se metió por la calle directo a su casa. Cuando llegó al apartamento dudó su asomarse o no a la ventana. A Misha no le habría dado tiempo de llegar, pero es que le echaba tanto de menos... Apartó como pudo esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en Jared. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

 

 

-Jensen -Jim cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hacia la galería con las llaves en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. Apretó el llavero y el coche pitó cerrándose solo-. ¿Vas a venir hoy a la galería?

\- Acabo de terminar la última foto para la exposición.

\- ¿Conseguiste un modelo nuevo? -Jim abrió la puerta y entró.

\- Sí. En cuanto vaya te las enseño.

\- Me tienes que decir el nombre de la exposición, Jensen. Hasta el momento hemos anunciado tu nombre porque bueno, tienes ya una cierta fama, pero algunas revistas de arte me preguntan y yo no sé qué responderles. ¿Vas a ponerle nombre a tus fotos o qué?

Jensen se mordió el labio. Llevaba días queriendo buscar algo, pero la inspiración parecía habérsele ido por la ventana. 

\- Necesito más tiempo para pensar.

\- No tienes tiempo. Expones en menos de una semana. Busca algo y búscalo ya.

\- Entendido -Jensen entendió el nerviosismo del viejo. Era su galería, su dinero y su tiempo-. Voy a pensar algo y te llamo a lo largo del día, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo, pero si no me dices algo de aquí a la noche, le pondré el nombre yo y ya sabes lo poco creativo que soy para esas cosas.

Jensen se rió porque Jim tenía razón. Se despidió de él y dejó el móvil tirado sobre la cama. Había estado toda la noche trabajando en las fotos de Jared y había quedado muy complacido con el resultado. Al final iba a resultar que su amigo era mucho más fotogénico de lo que él pensaba. 

Caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un café. El último que le quedaba después de haberse bebido varios durante la noche, pero había merecido la pena, y ahora todo el trabajo estaba terminado. 

Sin ser consciente realmente de dónde le llevaban los pies, Jensen se detuvo delante de la ventana. Sin poderlo evitar miró hacia el apartamento de Misha. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones de ver ninguna otra cosa más con ese edificio inmenso delante. La persiana seguía echada, como siempre, pero esa mañana había una novedad, y era que la parte baja estaba recogida y la ventana ligeramente abierta. Jensen supuso que era para que saliera o entrara el gato del vecino, entonces se quedó mirando para ver si lo veía. Una leve brisa recorría la ciudad esa mañana y la persiana se agitaba inquieta al compás del viento. 

Jensen lo vio. No totalmente, pero vio parte del cuerpo de Misha tumbado en la cama. Aún era pronto y tal y como recordaba, él nunca trabajaba a primera hora. 

Podía verle a ratos, según se moviese la persiana; Misha estaba tumbado en la cama, tenía la sábana enrollada en la cintura y se encontraba boca abajo, como siempre. Había sacado un pie por el borde y colgaba inerte por un lado.

Jensen no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que se había levantado a su lado. Fue una sensación tan placentera y había durado tan poco... Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire de la mañana. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verle, a olerle, a tocar su piel. Necesitaba estar dentro de él, acariciarle, besarle, hacerle el amor. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Al final lo inevitable tuvo que pasar; Jensen tuvo que retroceder y darse media vuelta para recolocarse el pantalón. Pensando en todas esas cosas que quería y necesitaba hacer con Misha se había empalmado, y era un milagro porque en todos esos días que había pasado desde que había estado con él la última vez no había tenido ganas de nada. Ahora parecía que su pene quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se imaginó tumbándose en el suelo y llegándose. Misha le hacía fotos y luego le hacía el amor largo y tendido sobre el suelo, sin importarle que los viera todo el mundo.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Levantó la cabeza y buscó la cámara de fotos. Miró si tenía tarjetas disponibles. Sacó el trípode que tenía arrinconado detrás de una puerta y lo montó en dos segundos. Luego se quedó mirando el resto del apartamento buscando algo que pudiera servirle. 

Tuvo que quitar un montón de ropa arrugada y no del todo limpia de lo alto para acceder a una cheslong de estilo moderno que había comprado tiempo atrás cuando la vio en el Soho y luego no se había sentado nunca encima. Lo usaba más para acumular trastos y ropa que otra cosa. La dejó despejada y tiró de ella hasta colocarla en el centro del apartamento. Se colocó tras la cámara y la preparó ajustando también la altura idónea del trípode más o menos calculando a ojo. Tuvo que bajarlo bastante para que enfocara lo que él quería y también tuvo que acercarlo mucho, rozando casi el borde de cuero negro de la cheslong. Si se ponía a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, seguramente se acojonaría y se echaría atrás, por eso no paró a pensárselo ni una sola vez. Estaba decidido; Jensen necesitaba experimentar lo que sentía al ser consciente de que todo el mundo va a verte los genitales sin ellos saber que son tuyos realmente. No era la misma situación que Misha, pero se parecía en algo.

Cuando se quitó la ropa, accionó la cámara y ésta comenzó a grabar. Había elegido hacer una grabación porque luego podría parar fotograma por fotograma donde él quisiera y hacer la foto sin ningún problema. También había conectado un cable al portátil para ver en la pantalla qué enfocaba y cómo estaba quedando. 

La grabación ya había empezado y él ni siquiera se había sentado. Caminó rápido hacia el sillón y se tumbó. Necesitaba encontrar la mejor postura, así que probó varias. Esa cheslong de cuero negro y forma estilizada y moderna, tenía dos brazos metalizados a ambos lados que acababan en una sugerente curva debajo del asiento. Armándose de valor, Jensen echó la espalda hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el respaldo y subió las piernas desplegándolas en el aire y dejándolas de caer luego sobre el metal de los brazos. En el monitor del portátil se vio y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo para que se viera bien su trasero y su orificio. Luego comprobó de nuevo la visión y asintió complacido. La postura era cómoda y atrevida. Ahora sólo quedaba empezar con el show.

Las caricias sobre su propio miembro fueron tímidas y algo errantes al principio. Luego, cuando comenzó a soltarse, su propia mano encontró el ritmo adecuado. Sabía que no podía tardar mucho o se quedaría sin espacio en la tarjeta, por eso tuvo que acelerar y apretar la fricción. Le estaba costando concentrarse y verse en la pantalla de su portátil tan expuesto no le estaba ayudando. Afortunadamente sólo se le veía algo del pecho, las piernas abiertas y todo el asunto en cuestión junto con la mano que se acariciaba, nada más. Siempre podría negar que era él, ¿no?

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Misha. Se concentró en lo que le gustaría hacer si estuviera en ese instante con él. Quería rodar por la cama enlazado a su cuerpo, sentir su piel sobre la suya y quería... quería sentirle dentro. Recordó la primera noche, lo que sintió cuando Misha le demostró lo placentero que podían llegar a ser dos dedos suyos. Cuando abrió los ojos, la pantalla le mostró cómo sus dedos habían avanzado sin que él se hubiera percatado y habían ido adentrándose entre sus propios pliegues apenas unos milímetros. Nervioso, volvió a acercar los dedos a su glande y capturó gran parte de la humedad que desprendía. La excitación le hacía lubricar fácilmente, así que pudo embadurnarse bien los dedos y llevarlos a su entrada. Apenas necesitó una ligera presión para deslizarse dentro. Extasiado por la sensación, Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Su dedo corazón entraba en él mientras agitaba las caderas intentando acercarse para rozar la próstata. Entonces su cuerpo le pidió más, le exigió que subiera el nivel, que avanzara un paso más. Y Jensen lo hizo; puso el dedo anular junto al corazón y sin esperar más, incursionó en él. Todos los músculos se contrajeron por la sensación, incluso él mismo notó que se quedaba sin respiración. Tenía la mirada centrada en la pantalla y verse en una situación tan íntima y caliente lo llevó al borde del precipicio. Un calor abrasador lo envolvió, como si se encontrara en medio del desierto con el sol pegándole de lleno en la cara. De pronto todo su alrededor fue como una tormenta de arena que se formaba alrededor de él y todo cuando le rodeaba comenzó a desmoronarse como si fueran castillos de arena erosionados por el viento. 

Tuvo conciencia de que se corría y echó el pecho hacia delante intentando equilibrarse ante el creciente movimiento de sus caderas. Se agarró el pene y éste, agradecido, comenzó a correrse sobre sus dedos y sobre su estómago. Las pequeñas gotas blancas resbalaron por su piel y le marcaron mientras él se abandonaba al placer, donde ya nada existía a su alrededor, sólo la sensación que proporcionaba un buen orgasmo.

Cuando todo volvió a su lugar, Jensen abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya no había sol abrasador sobre él, ni arena que se desparramaba a su alrededor; su apartamento era el de siempre y la cámara estaba pitando avisando para que cambiara la tarjeta. Vaya, se había corrido a la justo. Se limpió la mano sobre el pecho a falta de no tener nada mejor cerca y cerró las piernas para bajarse de la cheslong. Cuando se sentó, su trasero se quejó un poco. La otra vez no le había pasado eso, pero entonces estaba en buenas manos y Misha había empleado más tiempo en prepararle. Él no podía entretenerse tanto. 

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. El viento había parado y la persiana de Misha bloqueaba totalmente la visión impidiéndole ver nada. No sabía si ya se habría levantado y estaría apurando los últimos segundos en la cama un poco más. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño. De camino apagó la cámara y cogió un botellín de agua de la nevera. Tenía la boca seca y antes de llegar a la ducha ya se lo había bebido entero.

Sentir el agua tibia sobre la piel era una bendición. Era asombroso, pero aún notaba en el cuerpo algunos espasmos de satisfacción, como si cada una de sus células recordasen ese momento y quisieran repetirlo. Entonces supo que tenía que recuperar a Misha. No podía estar más tiempo sin él y tenía que encontrar la manera de que le perdonara y volviera a su lado. Rememoró los pocos ratos que habían vivido juntos y ya no sólo hablaba de los ratos íntimos, sino en el bar, o en el sofá hablando. Nunca había alcanzado ese grado de intimidad con nadie, hombre o mujer, y saber que Misha tenía la llave de su felicidad lo llenó de una sensación extraña porque había estado tanto tiempo buscando que ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrar eso que le faltaba.

Sí, iba a recuperar a Misha. Hablaría con él, le haría entender que había sido todo un error y le diría que lo apreciaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo quería. Esa última palabra lo llenó de euforia. Cerró los ojos mientras el chorro del agua caliente le daba sobre la cabeza. Sí, pensar en Misha, en su amistad, en él, en el sexo, en estar a su lado, todo eso lo llenó de una euforia que lo inundó por completo.

Salió de la ducha desnudo y sin preocuparse por nada más, cogió el teléfono que seguía sobre la cama mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Sin pensar, marcó un número que tenía en la memoria.

\- ¿Sí? -la voz de Jim sonó ocupada al otro lado de la línea. 

\- Jim -sonrió mirando por última vez la ventana de Misha y dándose la vuelta luego para caminar hacia el montón de ropa que había dejado a un lado para comenzar a vestirse-. Ya tengo título para la exposición. Voy para allá.

Si Jensen hubiera permanecido un minuto más en la ventana y hubiera enfocado bien la visión hacia el apartamento de Misha, se habría dado cuenta de que al otro lado de la persiana había una sombra que había estado observándole mientras hablaba por teléfono. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

 

 

 

La inauguración comenzaría en poco más de media hora. Antes de abrir las puertas para todo el mundo, se hacía una pequeña recepción a nivel personal donde sólo gente selecta, como varios periodistas de distintos medios y algunos ricos y famosos, tenían el privilegio de asistir antes de que comenzara todo.

Jensen llevaba un rato hablando con un par de señoras de avanzada edad que parecían fascinadas con la su idea, y eso que aún no habían visto la exposición completa, sólo las que se habían lanzado a modo de avance. Las dos mujeres eran viudas y tremendamente ricas. Habían apostado por el arte y habían apostado por Jensen.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurrió la idea de fotografiar a hombres de esa manera, señor Ackles? —una de las mujeres, la que parecía no ser tan mayor, estaba dejando claro las intenciones que tenía con él—. He leído sobre su vida y siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres jóvenes y guapas. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

— Oh, qué pesada eres —la otra mujer se quejó de su amiga—. Siempre haciendo preguntas a todo el mundo —luego se volvió hacia Jensen—. Sea como sea, gracias. Seguro que va a ser una exposición muy interesante y educativa.

Jensen rió por las palabras de la mujer. No le había molestado la pregunta y no tenía problemas en contestarla.

— Gracias —luego se volvió hacia la otra señora para responder—. Tiene usted razón; siempre he estado rodeado de mujeres y jamás se me ocurrió fotografiar a ninguna —meditó sus palabras antes de seguir—. Comencé haciendo estas fotos porque soy demasiado curioso.

— La curiosidad mató al gato, querido, no lo olvide.

Jensen asintió sabiendo de sobra que era verdad. Fue a llevarse la copa de champán a los labios cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, pero no; era Misha.

— Discúlpenme —se excusó ante las dos mujeres y caminó hacia él. Durante el trayecto pensó que la imagen se evaporaría ante sus narices porque había pensado ir a aclararlo todo durante esa semana para intentar arreglar las cosas con él, pero los últimos preparativos de la exposición lo habían tenido muy ocupado día y noche. Ahora, cuando apenas estaba a pocos metros de él, temía que todo fuera un sueño. Pero no lo era; era real, y Misha le estaba mirando según se acercaba a él—. Hola.

— Hola —le saludó de manera cálida y tranquila.

Aunque usó un tono de voz relajado, Jensen no pudo evitar pensar que Misha había ido a manifestarse, a protestar en público o incluso a denunciarle. Le había dicho que no lo haría, pero bien podía haber cambiado de opinión.

— No... no te esperaba —tanteó el terreno.

— Lo sé. He tenido suerte de encontrarme con tu jefe en la puerta y él me ha dejado pasar.

— ¿Qué le has dicho para que te dejara entrar? —Jensen parecía curioso.

— Que soy uno de los modelos —sonrió—. Menos mal que me ha creído porque por un momento pensé que tendría que hacerle mi famosa postura en medio de la calle para que me creyera. 

Jensen sonrió. Durante esa semana había fantaseado con ir a buscar a Misha, echar la puerta de su casa abajo si no le dejaba entrar y abrazarle para no soltarle nunca más. Que hubiera venido por su propio pie y de buenas lo descolocó mucho, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —la pregunta sonó mucho peor de lo que en realidad era, por eso se vio en la obligación de explicarse mejor—. No es que no me guste que estés aquí, es que... pensé que me odiabas y que no querías saber nada de mí.

Misha hizo una mueca con los labios al oír sus palabras, pero aún así no tardó en responderle.

— Yo también lo pensaba —comenzó—. Creí que te odiaba y que jamás podría perdonarte, pero me equivocaba.

El corazón de Jensen se detuvo porque... ¿significaba eso lo que él creía que significaba? Decidió dejarle acabar antes de lanzar las campanas al vuelo.

— Todas estas semanas he querido odiarte por lo que habías hecho, Jensen, y me he obligado a pensar que, cuanto más lejos estuvieras de mi vida, mejor. Lo curioso es que, cuanto más lo hacía, peor me sentía —guardó silencio unos segundos, supuso que buscando cómo seguir—. Entonces me di cuenta de que no podía seguir odiándote, ni siquiera seguir molesto contigo. Eso no quiere decir que entienda lo que has hecho, pero me puse en tu situación, y bueno... muchas veces es fácil equivocarse y no elegir el camino correcto.

El corazón de Jensen iba a mil siendo consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras. Con un susurro de voz, porque no fue capaz de hablar más alto por la emoción, lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le preguntaba lo que su mente había comenzado a repetir una y otra vez a modo de mantra.

— ¿Me has perdonado? —comenzó siendo un susurro y terminó siendo un jadeo apenas ahogado—. ¿Quieres volver a estar conmigo?

Misha lo miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Jim viene hacia aquí —respondió evitando la respuesta.

Jensen jadeó volviéndose a lo justo para ver la cara de preocupación de Jim.

— Jensen, la gente ya está dentro y tendría que dar comienzo la inauguración. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí de cháchara? —lo arrastró para que lo siguiera.

Conforme iba tras él, se había dado cuenta de que la galería se había llenado de gente, mucha más de la que él esperaba. Las fotos aún permanecían ocultas y nadie podía ver nada. Una serie de luces enfocadas directamente desde encima de las fotografías apuntaban hacia los asistentes haciendo que no pudieran ver apenas nada. Eso aumentó la expectación.

Cuando Jim empujó a Jensen sobre una tarima y lo colocó junto a él frente a un micro, fue consciente de que había llegado el momento. Respiró hondo obligando a tranquilizarse porque se había puesto demasiado nervioso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en apenas pocos minutos. 

Pensar en Misha le obligó a levantar la cabeza y buscarle entre la gente. Éste no estaba muy lejos y lo observaba sonriente. Jensen lo miró fijamente preguntándole con la mirada lo mismo que le había preguntado apenas un minuto atrás. ¿Lo habría perdonado? ¿Querría volver con él?

Como sabiendo lo que pululaba por su cabeza, Misha asintió seguro sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. 

En cuanto lo vio y lo comprendió, Jensen respiró tranquilo. De pronto no estaba nervioso. La euforia le había invadido todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Entonces oyó el final del discurso de Jim.

—... Por eso, quiero presentaros a un artista que ya muchos habéis oído hablar de él. Os aseguro que la exposición de esta noche no os dejará indiferentes. Señoras y señores; Jensen Ackles.

Jensen aceptó en la espalda la palmada del viejo cuando pasó por su lado y se colocó delante del micro mientras los asistentes aplaudían. Desde esa altura podía ver prácticamente toda la galería. La tenue luz y la decoración de luces pequeñas de colores por la sala le daba a aquella noche un aspecto especial y único. Y lo era. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

— Cuando comencé a hacer estas fotos, jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer una exposición con ellas. La verdad es que entonces no tenía muy claro qué hacer con ese material que tenía —Jensen respiró hondo obligando a centrarse—. Pero dicen, que cuando quieres algo, todo el universo conspira para que esa cosa se cumpla —sonrió acordándose de esa famosa cita de su libro favorito—. Entonces Jim me llamó y me puso entre la espada y la pared. Yo no tuve más remedio que reaccionar, y lo que pensé que seria algo personal y que guardaría para mí, acabé por enseñándoselo a todo el mundo esta noche, a vosotros. Euphoria no es sólo ese momento que vais a ver en las fotografías; es todo lo que nos engloba, lo que nos rodea, lo que nos hace felices, lo que nos da fuerza para levantarnos por las mañanas.

Jensen hizo una pausa, consciente de que pronto tendría que acabar el discurso.

— Comencé esta exposición haciéndole un tributo al cuerpo masculino. Quería expresar el movimiento y la fuerza de un momento especial y distinto, y creo que no sólo lo he conseguido sino que he aprendido que, todo lo que hacemos, lo que decimos, lo que sentimos, todo... tiene un precio. De nosotros depende hacer de ese momento algo bueno o malo. Desde aquí os animo a coger todos los momentos que tengáis en vuestras vidas y los transforméis en momentos únicos. Transformarlos en Euphoria.

Los asistentes aplaudieron y Jensen asintió mirando hacia el fondo para dar la señal y que las luces sobre los cuadros se apagasen y los alógenos del techo comenzaran a encenderse poco a poco sin molestar los ojos de los invitados. Éstos fueron paseándose por la galería viendo las fotografías mientras la música sonaba de fondo. Jensen se bajó del estrado ahora más nervioso que antes. Pronto se vio rodeado por fotógrafos y prensa que le hacían miles de preguntas. Sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a responder a todos y cada uno de ellos pacientemente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo rodeado de gente, ni a cuántas preguntas había respondido ya. Todo a su alrededor era como un torbellino de voces y emociones. Jim se acercó a él un par de veces y lo guió hacia varios peces gordos que estaban muy interesados en adquirir varias de sus fotografías.

— Jensen, quiero presentarte a James Patrick Stuart y a Christopher Heyerdahl. Supongo que has oído hablar de ellos.

Jensen asintió. Esos dos hombres lideraban una multinacional de telefonía móvil bien conocida en todo el mundo. Estiró la mano y se la estrechó mientras les sonreía con nerviosismo.

— Es un placer —calló y esperó que Jim siguiera hablando.

El viejo lo hizo a la vez que comenzó a andar dando una vuelta por toda la galería.

— Jensen; estos caballeros están interesados en adquirir una de tus fotografías y me estaban preguntando cuál era la mejor para ti y por qué. Eso sólo lo puedes responder tú.

— Así es, señor Ackles —el hombre moreno de aspecto estirado y frío, sonrió mostrando unos dientes perfectos y una tirantez en la cara que daba a entender que pocas veces sonreía—. Debo confesar que su inusual colección nos fascina y queríamos preguntarle cuál nos recomendaría usted.

Lentamente los cuatros hombres fueron avanzando dejando algunas fotografías atrás. Parecían tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

— No sabría qué decirles —Jensen estaba sin palabras. Había fotos muy buenas, pero no sabía qué buscaban exactamente—. Depende de lo que estén buscando.

— Buscamos arte, pasión —el otro hombre de negocios habló con una voz nasal muy molesta—. El detonante de su idea.

Los cuatro se pararon frente a uno de los cuadros de Misha, exactamente el favorito de Jensen, el que reflejaba tanta fuerza y pasión y con el que se había masturbado mientras lo imprimía por primera vez. Cuando Jensen giró la cabeza, Misha estaba a su lado. Llevaba en una mano una copa de champán y parecía observar con mucho detenimiento su propia fotografía. Jensen lo observó de reojo sabiendo de sobra que cualquier cosa que dijera, Misha lo oiría todo.

— Lo cierto es que todo empezó con esta foto —Jensen les señaló la foto y todos, incluido Misha, se volvieron hacia la pared para mirar—. Este modelo me cautivó desde el principio.

— ¿Por qué? —el hombre de la voz nasal se llevó su copa a los labios sin apartar la vista de la fotografía.

— Porque me dio la idea de lo que quería. Fue de casualidad. Buscaba algo y de pronto ese modelo con esa postura tan... particular, pudo conmigo. Admito que intenté copiarlo.

— ¿Y lo consiguió? 

Jensen miró de reojo a Misha mientras respondía.

— No. Casi me mato —rió—. Aunque ver el original es mucho más placentero, créanme.

— ¿Y quién es? ¿Es alguien conocido? —el otro pez gordo lo miró con un brillo especial en la mirada.

— Eso, señor Heyerdahl, se irá conmigo a la tumba.

— Me gusta, nos lo llevamos – respondió el de la voz nasal. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero—. ¿Te interesa algún otro?

— ¡Me interesan todos! —bromeó. Cuando se percató que Misha estaba cerca, se dirigió a él—. Disculpe, caballero, ¿me respondería a una pregunta?

Misha asintió y le prestó atención.

— ¿Qué cuadro elegiría usted para una casa en el campo? Algo íntimo y personal donde no van muchas visitas.

Misha lo tuvo claro y señaló un cuadro que había justo al lado.

— Me gusta este —señaló la fotografía donde Dean estaba tumbado sobre la cheslong con las piernas abiertas, el pene erecto desafiando la gravedad y con una mano se agarraba una nalga tirando levemente de ella para enseñar ese oculto y placentero orificio—. Tiene la luz perfecta y el modelo parece estar muy entretenido.

Jensen se mordió los labios hacia dentro y miró al suelo. Misha sabía de sobra que era él, y parecía estar pasándolo realmente bien hablando de ello.

— ¿Usted cree?

— Absolutamente. Es uno de los mejores traseros que he visto nunca.

— Decidido, me ha convencido —el de la voz nasal parecía ahora más feliz que antes. Luego se dirigió a su socio y posiblemente compañero también—. ¿Vamos a ver por el fondo? Creo que he visto una foto de un modelo y un cristal que tiene también muy buena pinta.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco cuando pasó al lado de Jensen mientras seguía a esos dos a ver si podía convencerles para que comprasen los máximos cuadros posibles.

Jensen aprovechó que al fin se había quedado solo para hablar con Misha.

— Gracias. Por todo —dijo con timidez. Parecía poco efusivo, pero si se dejaba ir allí en medio, posiblemente acabase recreando uno de sus fotografías en vivo.

— ¿Sabes? —Misha no paraba de mirar la foto que tenía delante mientras hablaba—. Me puse en tu lugar y a mí me sonó raro eso de “Oye, soy el tío que te hizo varias fotos el otro día mientras te la chupabas. ¿Quedamos?”

Jensen se rió por la forma en que lo había explicado.

— Debí habértelo dicho el primer día. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

— Supongo que has aprendido la lección.

— Prometo no volver a mentirte nunca más. 

Misha levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

— Te creo.

Algo parecido a la felicidad más absoluta estalló en el pecho de Jensen. Le habría cogido en brazos y habría dado vueltas con él por toda la habitación si hubiese podido, así que simplemente se quedó ahí, emocionado y con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Misha quiso reconfortarle sin llamar mucho la atención.

— Bueno, te recuerdo que a mí no me has pagado y supongo que al resto de los modelos sí.

Jensen carraspeó para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— Lo cierto es que la mayoría son colegas y les he invitado a comer.

— Eso también me vale.

— Tengo que quedarme hasta que esto acabe —Jensen tanteó sus palabras porque no quería correr demasiado y meter la pata—, pero luego, si quieres, puedo pasarme por tu apartamento. Sólo si te apetece, y llevar algo de cena para compensarte.

— Me apetece. Te esperaré —le sonrió—. Y vete ya. Hay muchos periodistas quieren hablar contigo.

Jensen se fue con desgana pero con la esperanza de que la fiesta no se alargase demasiado.

Dos horas más tarde aún seguía habiendo mucha gente. La buena noticia era que había vendido muchas de sus fotografías y tenía encargadas otras tantas más. Había sido una muy buena noche en más de un aspecto.

Cuando ya estaba bien avanzada la madrugada, finalmente pudo escapar de la galería. Los únicos que quedaban eran amigos y conocidos cercanos a Jim y algún que otro rezagado. Jensen ya no podía más; se puso la chaqueta, la cual había dejado abandonada a un lado en algún momento de la noche, y se montó en la moto para ir al apartamento de Misha. Durante el trayecto buscó algún sitio donde poder comprar algo para cenar tal y como le había dicho, pero a esa hora todo estaba ya cerrado.

Sólo encontró abierto un puesto de burritos en una esquina cercana a su casa, así que no tuvo más remedio que comprar eso. Era algo cutre, lo sabía, pero no había podido encontrar otra cosa.

 

Misha oyó el timbre. Descalzo, se levantó de la cama donde estaba leyendo un libro y fue hacia la puerta para abrir. Al otro lado se encontró con Jensen y una bolsa del puesto de burritos de la esquina.

— Lo siento —se excusó pasando mientras le enseñaba la bolsa—. He salido mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado y estaba todo cerrado.

— Espero que a tus amigos les hayas llevado a comer a algún sitio un poco más currado —bromeó—, porque sino, no creo que hayas sido justo con ellos.

— Mañana te llevaré a comer donde quieras, te lo prometo.

Misha asintió. La verdad era que le daba igual dónde le llevara Jensen. Quería estar con él y punto. Lo había echado mucho de menos esas semanas y no quería volver a estar separado de él. Había luchado contra sí mismo porque entendía y no entendía lo que había hecho Jensen. Él mismo se puso en su situación y lo cierto es que era algo muy complicado. Finalmente se alegraba de haber dado ese paso porque Jensen no era un mal hombre. Había cometido un error y eso era algo que a todo el mundo podía pasarle.

— No te preocupes.

Durante unos segundos estuvieron mirándose, ninguno de los dos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Por suerte, Jensen pareció tener las ideas algo más claras; soltó la bolsa a un lado y se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Con lentitud, como si pidiera permiso para hacerlo, se acercó hasta rozar su pecho con el de él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Misha alzó los suyos también y le devolvió el abrazo.

— Creo que es el abrazo más extraño que me han dado nunca.

Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara. Estaba nervioso, le dolía el estómago por esa sensación de incertidumbre que había nacido en él y sobre todo porque no quería cagarla de nuevo.

— No quiero volver a meter la pata, Misha —confesó junto a su oído, sin separarse de él—. No quiero equivocarme de nuevo y que me eches de tu lado.

Misha entendió su actitud y por qué estaba tan tenso. Apretó el abrazo y le acarició la espalda con la palma de la mano, infundiéndole así algo de calor y confianza.

— Todo irá bien mientas nos digamos la verdad, Jensen. Somos humanos y seguro que nos equivocaremos, pero mientras seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, todo irá bien.

Jensen asintió hundiendo la frente en el hueco de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Luego se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

— Te quiero.

Misha parpadeó porque no se esperaba esa declaración, al menos no así de golpe. 

— Jensen —gimió por lo bajo, notando cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por esas palabras.

— Quiero... quiero que lo sepas porque aunque nos hayamos visto pocas veces y gran parte del tiempo hayamos estado separados, a mí me ha servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas, y esa es la más importante de todas —cuando terminó de hablar, tomó aire, algo más relajado porque había sido capaz de decírselo. Luego descubrió que podía decírselo mil veces más—. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior no dando crédito a lo que oía. Decirlo había sido muy liberador, pero oírlo... oírlo era otra experiencia totalmente distinta y muchísimo más placentera.

— ¿De verdad?

Misha se rió por la pregunta. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír a carcajadas porque no quería que Jensen se lo tomara a mal. Asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo esos preciosos ojos verdes brillaron más si eso era posible.

Jensen lo agarró por la cintura y lo elevó en los aires mientras lo besaba. Avanzó con lentitud hacia la cama para depositarle en ella y tumbarse encima. Todo eso sin separar los labios de los suyos. Misha parecía esta conforme con la idea porque abrió las piernas para dejarle espacio y que se acomodara entre ellas. 

Rodaron varias veces por la cama hasta que Jensen quedó atrapado debajo mientras Misha lo desnudaba por completo. Conforme abría un botón y quitaba una prenda, sus labios caían sobre ese trozo de piel para rendirle el culto que se merecía. Había echado de menos su olor y su sabor. Ahora se sentía totalmente perdido en ellos.

Cuando lo tuvo totalmente desnudo, le separó las piernas y se las levantó en el aire para contemplarle así de esa manera, tan expuesto como en el video. Lo agarró de los muslos y se hundió en su entrepierna. 

No dejó ni una sola zona sin lamer y sin loar. Al llegar al perineo, lo besó y lo embadurnó bien de saliva, comenzando a colar la lengua entre esos pliegues suaves y sensibles, y cuando notó que Jensen comenzaba a gemir más seguido, deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

La reacción tan desinhibida de Jensen ya se la esperaba; aprovechó que había separado más las piernas para acomodarse mejor. Podía intentar deslizar un segundo dedo y amoldarle, pero no iba a tener tiempo. Ambos iban demasiado deprisa e iban a tener que saltarse un par de pasos.

Encajarse en él fue sencillo. Deslizarse costó algo más de trabajo. Jensen estaba muy estrecho y abrirse paso en él era casi un suplicio. Apretando los dientes, Misha se adentró un poco, jadeando, buscando algo más de oxígeno y luchando por no deslizarse del todo. Debía de ir poco a poco, dejando tiempo para que se habituara a él y no provocarle así ningún daño. 

Jensen, por supuesto, tenía otros planes; cuando notó cómo Misha entraba en su cuerpo, sintió una sensación indescriptible, prácticamente única, y levantó las caderas para acortar ese tiempo de espera que se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sabía que Misha estaba yendo con cuidado por su bien, pero él no podía aguantar más.

— Jensen, por favor, no hagas eso —Misha frenó en seco cuando notó cómo los músculos de ese adorable trasero lo apretaban y le pedían que le diera más.

— ¿Por qué? —él sabía de sobra por qué, pero quería oírselo decir.

— Porque me estás matando.

Vale, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero también podía valer. Tiró de su hombro hasta que lo tumbó completamente sobre él. Luego comenzó a mover las caderas, hasta que Misha pilló la indirecta y comenzó a salir y a entrar en su cuerpo a más velocidad. Pocos segundos más tarde, ambos estaban jadeando entre besos el nombre del otro.

Misha no recordó exactamente en qué momento se corrió, o cuándo Jensen explotó sobre su estómago , sólo recordaba la sensación que se le había quedado en el cuerpo, el olor a sexo en el aire y ese cuerpo cálido y saciado al lado del suyo sobre la cama.

 

 

 

La mañana llegó con un sol que apenas relució al otro lado de las persianas del apartamento de Misha. 

Jensen giró sobre la cama un poco desorientado y cuando se ubicó, recordó dónde estaba y por qué.

— Buenos días.

La voz de Misha sonó a su lado y él giró la cabeza para responderle.

— Buenos días —su voz fue dulce aunque algo seca por haber estado respirando por la garganta parte de la noche—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

— Es domingo, así que no. ¿Por?

— Te invito a comer —rodó sobre la cama y lo abrazó—. A un sitio de verdad. Nada de cosas que se puedan comprar en un puesto en una esquina.

Misha sonrió y asintió.

— Necesito ducharme primero —se incorporó para besarle—. ¿Te vienes?

Jensen estuvo tentado de decir que sí, pero sabía que si se colaba en esa ducha con él, no llegarían a tiempo para comer.

— Quizás luego, pero ahora no. Tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Nos vemos en media hora?

Misha asintió. Se quedó tumbado en la cama boca arriba mirándole sin importarle su propia desnudez mientras Jensen iba recopilando prenda a prenda por la habitación y se la iba poniendo.

— Ahora te veo —se agachó para darle un beso y salió del apartamento. Se sentía feliz y relajado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la conciencia tranquila.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha. No quería hacer desaparecer de su piel el olor de Misha, pero ya haría que lo dejara marcado esa misma tarde después de almorzar.

 

Eligió una camisa sencilla de color verde claro y unos vaqueros grises. Iba abrochándose los botones cuando llegó a la ventana. Entonces vio a Misha; Había levantado del todo la persiana, recogiéndola todo lo posible y se había quedado plantado delante a medio vestir mientras se comía un tazón de cereales. 

Jensen le guiñó un ojo y Misha le sonrió de vuelta mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca y masticaba.

No había nada que no le gustara de él. Ver cómo movía la mandíbula al masticar le produjo una sensación extraña e increíblemente placentera. Se llevó una mano al estómago, y se acarició con pereza por la abertura que aún quedaba sin cerrar de la camisa. Bajó la mano un poco más y abrió el pantalón, deslizando los dedos por dentro de la ropa interior para sacar luego una erección grande y ostentosa.

Misha dejó de masticar, incluso dejó la siguiente cucharada a mitad de camino. Jensen estaba al otro lado de la calle, a varios metros de distancia de él, detrás de un cristal y mostrando toda su gloria. Eso tenía que ser un sueño.

Masturbarse en la ventana donde todo el edificio del frente podía verle no era algo que estuviera en sus quehaceres diarios, pero Jensen quiso hacerlo. Valió la pena nada más que por ver la cara que había puesto Misha al verle. Le vio dejar el tazón de cereales en el alfeizar de la ventana y sacar luego el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Acto seguido lo vio apuntar hacia él y mantener el pulso un buen rato.

Jensen no supo si le estaba grabando o haciendo fotos, pero eso no hizo que parase en lo que estaba haciendo. Saberlo, incluso, le reportó un cierto grado de satisfacción. A los pocos minutos vio que Misha bajaba el teléfono y le hacía una seña con la mano. Luego desapareció de la ventana. Él aprovechó para taparse y alejarse de allí. Una cosa era hacerle el numerito a Misha y otra muy distinta era contentar gratuitamente a todo el barrio.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y Jensen se volvió para abrir. Tras la puerta, Misha estaba sonriente y algo jadeante, señal de que había ido corriendo hacia su casa. Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir nada, Misha levantó una mano y lo detuvo en el caso de que fuera a decir algo. Ahora tenía que hablar él.

— Hola —jadeó normalizando casi el aliento—. Oye, soy el tío que te acaba de hacer varias fotos mientras te la cascabas frente a la ventana ¿Quedamos? —sonrió—. Tenía razón; como entrada para decírselo a alguien queda fatal.

Jensen lo arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo apoyó contra la pared y le mordió los labios mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

— Así es como respondo yo a la gente que viene a mi casa con fotos mías indecentes.

Misha se desprendió de la camisa y fue a por la de él mientras respondía.

— Yo también.

Jensen gruñó, aprobando sus palabras.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que te haga fotos sin que te enteres —jadeó sobre la piel de su pecho mientras comenzaba a lamer un pezón—. Ahora... pórtate bien y déjame compensarte por todo.

Misha quiso hablar y decirle que no tenía que compensarle, pero entonces Jensen capturó un pezón entre sus labios y lo mordió, haciendo que olvidara todo lo que iba a decirle. 

No llegaron a la hora de comer y Jensen no pudo saldar su deuda, pero Misha no tuvo quejas al respecto. Tenían el resto de sus vidas para todo lo demás.

 

FIN 


End file.
